All Over Again
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Kendall gave up everything for James. He never got to live his dream becasue of James. Kendall makes a wish and everything changes. To get things back to the way they were Kendall has to get James to fall in love him all over again. KAMES CARGAN MPREG
1. Chapter 1: What Happened to Us?

**Ok just a few things you need to know. In this story males getting pregnant is normal, like my Kogan story Better Than I Know Myself. Also gay marriage is acceptable in this story as well. This is going to be my first actual Kames story where the end result will be Kames. I hope you all like this. This is written for my friend Lisa. Kames is not my number one favorite, but for her I will write. I've been thinking about doing it anyways. So Lisa this is for you. **

**All Over Again**

**Chapter 1: What Happened to Us?**

Kendall laughed as he walked down the hallway to 2J with James right behind him. They were laughing and having a great time. They had just gotten back from the movies. They had been happily dating for six months. Kendall had taken James out for an early movie before their big date tonight.

"I can't believe you did that," James said laughing and looking at Kendall. Kendall only shook his head.

"I can," Kendall said, "that guy was being a jerk to you," he said placing his arm around James' waist.

"You got us kicked out of the movie," James said laughing again.

"So it was lame anyways," Kendall said shrugging. James shook his head and nudged Kendall gently in the side. They arrived at 2J and Kendall opened the door for James.

"Ever the gentleman," James said laughing as he walked inside.

"You know it," Kendall said. They saw the apartment was empty. They looked around and saw a note on the counter. Kendall grabbed it and read it out loud. "Kendall, your sister and I are out shopping and will be back around four, love Mom," he said looking up at James. He then looked to the clock and saw it was three thirty. That was enough time for a quickie.

"Where are Carlos and Logan?" James asked. Kendall shrugged.

"I don't know but we have the apartment all to ourselves," Kendall said walking over to James and placing his arms around the pretty boy. "I can think of several things we can do on our own," he said pressing his lips to James' neck. James moaned lightly at that. "They all involve you, me, no clothes, and a bed or maybe a wall," Kendall said huskily.

"And wh-what would that be?" James asked trying to keep his breathing normal.

"I think you know," Kendall said as he pressed his hips to James'. James moaned and rolled his hips against Kendall's showing him he wanted it as well.

"No I don't think I do," James said coyly. Kendall growled at that and pulled James closer to him.

"Jamie I want you," Kendall moaned.

"How badly do you want it Ken?" James asked turning around and grinding his ass into Kendall's crotch. Kendall bit his lip and moaned.

"So bad Jamie," Kendall said his voice thick with lust. He grabbed James' hips hard and pulled him as close as he could. James moaned and felt Kendall's cock pressed into his ass.

"Well what are you waiting for an invitation?" James asked as he ground his hips harder into Kendall's hips. Kendall moaned and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the phone ringing. James pulled away from Kendall before Kendall could protest.

"I got it," James said walking over to the phone. He answered it. "Hello," he said. Kendall leaned against the counter pouting. He had been so close to dragging James away to their room. He watched as James talked to whoever was on the phone. "Yeah this is him," James said slowly, "oh yes…uh huh," he said slowly.

"Who is it?" Kendall asked. James held a finger up to Kendall. Kendall rolled his eyes and waited. He just wanted James to hang up so he could take him to their bed room and ravish him and fuck him.

"Really?" James asked clearly shocked, "you're sure…this is great...I will, thank you…ok you too, good bye," he said. He hung up the phone and turned to face Kendall with a slight smile on his face.

"What was that all about?" Kendall asked confused.

"Remember how I've been sick lately?" James asked. Kendall nodded his head slowly not seeing where James was going with this. "Well I went to the doctor and that was him with my results," he said.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked looking at James. It didn't seem to be bad news. James seemed happy so it must be good.

"Well I'm pregnant," James said. Kendall stood there frozen for a moment as the door opened and everyone walked in. Mrs. Knight walked in followed by Katie, Logan, and Carlos. They were all carrying bags. They stopped when they saw Kendall and James staring at one another.

"Are-are you sure?" Kendall finally asked James. James nodded his head slowly. The others all looked at Kendall and James confused not knowing what was going on.

"What's going on," Logan asked speaking up. He looked at Kendall and James confused. James looked at everyone and then to Kendall.

"I uh…I'm pregnant," James said looking down at the floor. Everyone looked at James shocked. They had not been expecting that. James looked up at Kendall who still seemed in shock. James didn't really care about anyone's reactions right now. He just wanted to know what Kendall thought.

"How?" Kendall asked looking at James, "we were careful and used protection," he said.

"Condoms break Kendall," James said. He didn't know what Kendall was thinking. He couldn't tell what was going through Kendall's mind. James didn't know whether or not Kendall was happy. The apartment was dead silent while everyone let the news sink in. James looked at Kendall and didn't see the reaction he wanted to see. He then ran from the apartment.

Kendall stood there for a moment before running after James. He saw James at the elevator.

"James," he said running up to him.

"No," James said, "you're not happy about this," he said shaking his head. The elevator door slid open. Kendall grabbed James' wrist and stopped him from getting in.

"Give me a ma guys a minute," Kendall said looking at James, "I was in shock, I mean we just had a great morning and I was not expecting this," he said.

"What are your thoughts then?" James asked turning around to look at Kendall. Kendall looked into James' eyes and saw everything he needed.

"I love you," Kendall said looking at James smiling. James' face lit up and he smiled big. "I love more than anything in this world and nothing is gonna change that not even this kid. I will love this kid with all my heart," he said pulling James to him in a hug.

"You mean it?" James asked tears of joy in his eyes.

"James," Kendall said letting go of the brunette. James pulled back to look Kendall in the eyes once more.

"Yes," James said.

"Marry me," Kendall said, "I know this is sudden, but I-" he was cut off by a pair of lips on his.

"Yes," James said smiling, "of course I'll marry you," James said happily. Kendall grinned and pulled James to him in a hug.

_18 years later…_

Kendall sighed as he got out of bed. He looked around the room that wasn't his. He hated this so much. James had kicked him out a month ago and was asking for a divorce. He didn't know what he had done wrong with James. He had given up everything for James and he thought they had been happy.

After James found out he was pregnant Big Time Rush put out their third album had one last tour and split up. Kendall and James married and moved back to Minnesota. Logan moved back to Minnesota as well as well and became a doctor and Carlos stayed in L.A and became a stunt man. He visited the guys often though. Kendall and James had been so happy until recently. Kendall didn't know what had happened to make his life so shitty.

Kendall sighed as he got out of bed and dressed for work. He made his way down to the kitchen. For the last month Kendall had been staying with Logan. Logan lived on his own. He was a successful doctor and was still a great friend to Kendall. Kendall made himself a bowl of cereal and sat down next to Logan.

"Thanks for letting me stay here Logie," Kendall said.

"Hey it's no problem," Logan said smiling at Kendall. "Stay as long as you want, I don't have a problem with it," he said.

"As soon as I can find an apartment I will be out of your hair," Kendall said.

"Kendall, I don't mind," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head and started eating. They sat in silence for a bit. "You know you're looking at James kicking you out and the kids wanting nothing to do with you as a bad thing," Logan said.

"How else am I supposed to look at it Logan?" Kendall asked, "my family wants nothing to do with me," he said.

"Look, give the kids some time they'll come around," Logan said.

"Doubtful," Kendall said shaking his head.

"They will, you're their father," Logan said.

"I've messed up so bad Logie," Kendall said putting his head down on the counter.

"Hey aren't you getting that promotion today?" Logan asked trying to cheer Kendall up. Kendall sat up and looked at Logan.

"I hope so," Kendall said, "I need it," he added. Kendall worked at a super market. He was an assistant manager and he needed to get the management position.

"You'll get it," Logan said.

"I hope so," Kendall said as he stood up. He brought his bowl to the sink and started for the door.

"Love you," Logan called after him.

"Love you too," Kendall hollered. He knew it meant nothing. They were just really good friends. He said it to Carlos as well.

-All-Over-Again-

Kendall sighed as he sat through another staff meeting. He couldn't wait for the end to come. He wanted to know if he got the management position. He needed the pay raise so bad. Finally the meeting was coming to a close and he was waiting to hear what he wanted to hear.

"Ok and finally we all know Frank is leaving us," his supervisor, Mr. Hanna, said, "there is a management position open and we know just the person to fill it," he said. Kendall was on the edge of his seat. He wanted to get it so bad. He deserved it. "Mary," Mr. Hanna said. Kendall fell back in his seat disappointed. Mary had only been an assistant manager for a few months. Kendall had been one for five years. After everyone left Kendall walked up to his supervisor.

"Uh, sir," he said.

"Yes Kendall," Mr. Hanna said looking at Kendall.

"I am just curious but why did Mary get the position? She's only been here a few months and I've been here for almost ten year and I've been an assistant manager for five," Kendall said.

"This is a different department than yours Kendall," Mr. Hanna said.

"So, I know this place like the back of my hand," Kendall said getting angry.

"Look when an opening in your department opens up you can get the job," Mr. Hanna said.

"This is bull shit," Kendall said.

"Kendall, you're great in your department and you have a great manager, we don't want to move you from there," Mr. Hanna said.

"I am more qualified then any of the dumb shits you've promoted in the last year," Kendall said his anger getting the better of him.

"Kendall calm down your time will come," Mr. Hanna said putting his hands up.

"I've been waiting five years for a promotion," Kendall said.

"You'll get one when one in your department opens up," Mr. Hanna said.

"Don't bother, I quit," Kendall said storming out of the room and to the locker room. He grabbed what belongings he had in there, which included a picture of his family, and left the place. He slowly made his way back to Logan's. He walked in and found Logan in the living room talking to Carlos. Kendall stopped and looked at the two. He had expected Logan but not Carlos.

"Kendall what are you doing back so soon?" Logan asked shocked.

"Didn't get the promotion and I kind of yelled at my boss," Kendall said.

"You got fired?" Logan asked worriedly.

"No I quit before he could," Kendall said shaking his head. "Hey Carlos," he added.

"I heard about you and James," Carlos said standing up. He walked over to Kendall. "How you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Kendall said shrugging.

"So what happened?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know, we grew apart," Kendall said shrugging.

"I always thought you two would make it," Carlos said.

"So did I," Kendall said walking over to a chair and falling into it. "So what brings you out to Minnesota Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"Just wanted to visit," Carlos said sitting down on the couch next to Logan.

"You should go see James and the kids I am sure they'll appreciate it," Kendall said, "Jake and Adam were asking when you'd come back to visit, and I am sure Kyle would love to see his favorite uncle, I don't know about Leora though," he said.

"Yeah the brat likes you better," Logan said glaring playfully at Carlos.

"What can I say I am the fun uncle," Carlos teased while sticking his tongue out at Logan. Logan rolled his eyes and turned to Kendall.

"Lighten Ken things will get better," Logan said reaching over and placing a hand on Kendall's knee. Kendall sighed and hoped Logan was right. He wasn't sure though. Right now everything was like hell.

"I'm gonna go lie down," Kendall said. He stood up and made his way up to the guest room he was staying in. He sat down on his bed and reached into his pocket and pulled the picture he had taken from his work locker. It was a picture of his whole family. It was him and James standing side by side smiling with their kids, Jake, Adam, Kyle, and Leora around them. They all looked so happy. That had been a few years ago and things were better then. Now everything was shit. Kendall had lost the man he loved and his kids wanted nothing to do with him. Kendall missed his kids so bad.

Jake was their first son. He was almost a spitting image of James only he had Kendall's green eyes. He was tall like James too and Kendall had to look up at him. He was eighteen and a senior in high school. He was so much like James. He wanted to be famous just like James and Kendall had been. Kendall and James hadn't been a part of the Hollywood scene since they moved back to Minnesota, but their kids knew about Big Time Rush. Jake was into performing arts and wanted to be an actor. He was gonna go to college and then pursue his dreams. Kendall and James had drilled it into him that college was important.

Adam, the second eldest, also looked more like James with his brunette hair and hazel eyes, but he had Kendall's dimples and smile. He was the same height as Kendall. Adam was sixteen going on seventeen and a junior in high school. Adam was more level headed than Jake. Adam was into sports and wanted to get into a good college. He was really into hockey.

Kyle and Leora were twins and the youngest of the Knight children. Kyle was almost an exact copy of Kendall. Leora was a mix of both her dads. They were both fourteen and freshman in high school. Kendall sighed as he thought about his kids. Kyle was the more outspoken of the two and was like Jake with big dreams. He wanted to be an actor too and he wanted to sing. He wanted to do it all. Leora was the quieter of the two and she was more into writing and reading.

He couldn't help but wonder where he had gone wrong. He had tried to do everything right by James and the kids, but things don't work out the way you plan them too. He just wished that he hadn't given up everything for James. He had given up so much for James. He had given up his hockey dream to get James out to L.A. and again to put James through college to get a degree that he didn't even use. Kendall never went to college. He had raised Jake and Adam and gotten a job at the supermarket. After a few years the roles switched and James because a stay at home dad and Kendall went to work full time. Kendall had given up everything for James and he wished he hadn't.

"I wish I had never said yes to Gustavo," Kendall said shaking his head. "My life would be so much better if I had never gone to L.A. and given everything up for James," he said looking at the ceiling.

**Ok so this is my first Kames story so be nice. I have kind of done Kames in the past but it always turned out Kogan. This will strictly be Kames. I hope you all like it. I also have another Idea for a new fic and I don't know waht pairing to use. I have a poll on my profile and I want my readers to decide on waht they would like to see me write. So go vote. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

**Ok a reviewer said this reminded them of 17 Again and that is where this chapter kind of came from, but the rest of the story will be different. I hope you all like this. **

**I'd like to thank,** _LMACBTR84, Scarlett, Love and Heartz, A, BTR-aholic, sasukesmyemo394, annabellex2, and TiducGT_ **for all your lovely reviews. They make me smile fo keep them coming please. **

**Chapter 2: The Fight**

Kendall sighed as he made his way to the school. James had called him and asked him to pick up the kids from school. James said he was busy doing something and didn't have time to pick up the kids. Kendall had agreed to do it. He hadn't seen them in awhile and wanted to spend a few minutes with them at least. Kendall pulled up to the school and saw Jake already outside with his friends talking. Kendall parked the car and saw Jake look over at him and jumped up. He ran over to Kendall.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Jake asked looking embarrassed. He had his head down and didn't seem like he wanted people knowing he was with Kendall.

"It's nice to see you too son," Kendall said loudly.

"Shh," Jake said pressing a hand to Kendall's mouth. He looked around for anybody he knew. He relaxed when he saw nobody looking.

"Glad to embarrass you son," Kendall said pulling Jake's hand from his mouth. "Where are the others?" he asked looking around for his other three kids.

"Like I know," Jake scoffed, "what are you doing here? Where's pops?" he asked.

"He is busy with something and asked me to come pick you guys up," Kendall said looking at Jake. He wondered how Jake had turned into this kid. He had been so loving and caring at one point.

"Oh my god did you have to park so close to the school?" a voice behind Kendall asked. Kendall turned around with a small smile on his face. He saw Kyle and Adam standing behind him, they too, like Jake, looked embarrassed.

"Yes, because I know it embarrasses you boys when I do so," Kendall said smiling at his three sons, "where's your sister," he asked looking around for Leora.

"I don't know," Adam said looking around as well.

"Dad?"

Kendall barely had time to react before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him in a tight hug. He smiled and hugged his daughter. At least one of his kids were happy to see him. He loved Leora and was glad she was still happy to see him. He hoped his boys would come around eventually.

"Hey Ladybug," Kendall said smiling at her. Leora let go and smiled up at Kendall. Kendall couldn't help but return the smile. Leora was always happy to see him. He was glad for that.

"Can we go?" Jake asked as he got into the back seat of the car with the other two. Kendall shook his head at his sons behavior. They were all so embarrassed to be seen in public with him. He didn't know why either. They had all loved him at one point.

"Have I told you you're my favorite Leora?" Kendall teased as he opened his car door.

"Yep," Leora said, "it's because I'm better then the three buffoons I call brothers," she said smiling.

"Hey now be nice," Kendall said as Leora walked around the car and got into the passengers seat. Kendall and Leora talked all the way home. The three in the back started to argue about something that had happened in school today. "Hey you three," Kendall said cutting in. They all stopped and looked up at Kendall.

"What?" they all asked.

"Knock it off," Kendall said. The three shook their heads and stopped talking.

"Jake got into UMD," Leora said.

"Is that so?" Kendall asked looking in the rearview mirror at Jake who had his headphones in. Kendall sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, he got his letter last week," Leora said for her older brother.

"Well that's good," Kendall said. He sighed and pulled into the driveway that had once belonged to him. The three in the back all scrambled to get out. Kendall got out as well. "It was nice," he started but heard the front door slam as they walked inside. "seeing you boys," he said to himself. Kendall looked at Leora who was standing by the passengers side of his car.

"Dad," Leora said softly. Kendall looked over at Leora. He saw the hurt in her eyes. "Are you and Papa really getting a divorce?" she asked tears in her eyes.

"Oh Ladybug," Kendall said softly. He moved around the car to give Leora a hug. He knew this was hard on her. She didn't like to see him and James fighting. She didn't want them to get a divorce. "Leora these things happen. People grow apart and we just need to do this. This doesn't mean I am not gonna be here for your or your brothers," he said hugging her tightly.

"I don't want to not see you anymore," Leora said hugging Kendall tight.

"As soon as I get my own place you can come visit me all you want," Kendall said looking down at Leora. Leora smiled softly and nodded her head. She let go of Kendall and headed inside. Kendall was about to get in his car when he heard an odd noise in the back yard. He went to investigate. He saw James with a wood chipper and a pile of his things. James was throwing his things into the chipper. "You know if I knew you were destroying my things I wouldn't have agreed to pick up the kids," Kendall hollered. James stopped what he was doing and turned the chipper off.

"Well I figured it's my house now and I don't want anything here that reminds me of you," James said.

"You could've asked me to come get my things instead of destroying them," Kendall said looking at James.

"I got the house and the things in it while you hit the road," James said, "this is all mine," he said.

"What are you even doing to the yard?" Kendall asked looking around. The yard was a mess with plywood and gardening things.

"I am working on making it a show piece for my landscape design," James said matter-of-factly.

"Oh so you're finally going to use the degree I paid for you to get after how many years of sitting on your ass?" Kendall asked looking at James.

"Look I never asked for you to do that," James said.

"I know that," Kendall said, "what upsets me is you got the degree and then did nothing with it," he said looking at James.

"We had four kids what was I supposed to do," James asked annoyed.

"Lots of people balance family and work James," Kendall said.

"Yeah, well when you're working full time at the store I had to raise the kids," James said annoyed.

"Well how else were we going to pay the bills? I couldn't sit around and wait for you to do something," Kendall said.

"Oh right because I was a lazy ass," James snapped, "I was raising the kids you didn't have time for," he said stepping over to Kendall.

"I made time for the kids," Kendall said.

"At first but where have you been these last few years?" James asked.

"It's hard when you work full time and have to pay bills and buy things for the kids, especially when you have a lazy ass husband at home," Kendall said glaring at James. He hated that it had come to this. He had once been so in love with James. He didn't know how it had gotten to this point.

"Well that's ok because in three weeks when the divorce is final you won't have to do anything for me anymore," James said.

"Whatever," Kendall said.

"There's you're problem right there," James said pointing a finger at Kendall.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked.

"When something you don't like happens you give up," James said, "things got tough and you gave up on us Kendall. I am just surprised it took me this long to realize what a big mistake I had made," he said.

"If marrying me was a mistake then why'd do it? Huh I didn't force you to marry me either," Kendall said.

"I loved you once," James admitted, "but the man I fell in love with is long gone. I can't even stand to be around you anymore, hell the kids don't even want to be around you," he said.

"Shut up," Kendall said.

"Leora's the only one, and I am sure that's because she's clinging to what you used to be," James said.

"Shut up," Kendall said again, "that is not true," he said shaking his head. He didn't not want to believe it, but James was right. Leora was clinging to the old Kendall. She wanted her old dad back.

"No you need to hear this," James said walking over to Kendall. "You are so different from the man I fell in love with all those years ago. I find it hard to believe you're that same person. I am going for full custody I hope you know that," he said.

"You can't do that," Kendall said, "they're my kids as well," he said looking at James.

"That want nothing to do with you," James said close to yelling.

"I gave up so much for you James," Kendall said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I never asked you to," James snapped.

"I did it because I love you, do you think I would've gone to L.A. if it had been Carlos or Logan who wanted to go? I only went because you wanted to. I gave up my dream of hockey for you and then I gave up the Hollywood lifestyle for you because you wanted our kids away from that," he said shaking his head.

"Oh you poor baby," James said, "I made sacrifices too you asshole," he said.

"Oh what giving up you're singing career? You were pregnant," Kendall snapped.

"I never asked you to marry me Knight," James said.

"Well I did," Kendall said his anger rising. He was so mad right now. He couldn't stop the next words that came out of his mouth. "You know I wish I had let you leave that day we found out about Jake," he said. James' jaw dropped but he recovered quickly.

"Me too, because then I wouldn't have wasted eighteen years of my fucking life on you," James said regaining his composure.

Kendall turned on his heel and stormed out of the yard. He couldn't believe James right now. He really wished he had never ran after James that day. He walked over to his car and got in. He started driving. He didn't know where he was going and nor did he care. He just wanted to get away.

Daylight faded and soon it was night time. Kendall found made his way to Logan's. He walked up the front step and inside. He saw Logan with his phone pressed to his ear talking to someone frantically.

"Hold on he's here," Logan said. He lowered the phone. "Where the hall have you been Leora called me telling me you took off after a fight with James. She was scared for you," he said.

"I went for a drive," Kendall said shrugging.

"Where did you go?" Logan asked. He picked the phone up. "He's fine I will have to call you back," he said to whoever was on the phone. He hung up and rounded on Kendall. "Where did you go?" Logan asked again.

"I don't know I just drove," Kendall said shrugging, "was that Leora?" he asked.

"No but she called an hour ago asking for you again. Why didn't you answer your cell," Logan said.

"I just needed to clear my head and I guess my cell died," Kendall said pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. Kendall yawned and looked at the time. It was late at night.

"Call your daughter," Logan said tossing the phone to Kendall. Kendall nodded his head and called Leora's cell phone knowing she'd still be awake.

"Hello uncle Logan?" Leora asked.

"No it's me," Kendall said.

"Dad," Leora said, "you're ok you didn't do anything crazy?" she asked.

"I'm fine Ladybug," Kendall said.

"Good," Leora said, "I heard you and papa fighting," she said slowly.

"I am sorry about that," Kendall said looking down at his feet. He then moved into the living room. He hadn't meant for her to hear that but they did get loud.

"I get it you two grew apart," Leora said calmly.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head even though Leora couldn't see him.

"I think papa was right though, I think it's best we stay with him," Leora said sadly.

"Leora did James put you up to this?" Kendall asked.

"No I've been thinking about what he said. Maybe I am clinging to the man you used to be. I mean you're so different now and maybe he's right," Leora said.

"Leora Rose Knight," Kendall said sternly. This was such a change from the girl he had dropped off at home after school.

"I am sorry dad," Leora said and the line went dead.

Kendall looked at the phone for a moment before he finally just broke down. He fell to his knees crying. Logan was at his side in seconds. The front door opened and Kendall heard Carlos' muffled voice but couldn't make out what was being said. He didn't care right now. He heard Carlos walk into the room and felt him kneel next to him and talk to Logan.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me," Kendall managed to tell Logan finally.

"Who?" Carlos asked confused.

"Leora," Logan said and Kendall nodded his head. He had finally lost his entire family. He eventually cried himself to sleep and Logan and Carlos managed to get him to his room. They both made their way down to the living room.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"He and James got into it again and Kendall took off," Logan said.

"I know that," Carlos said.

"Let me finish," Logan said, "Leora called me and I sent you out and I guess Leora did some thinking and doesn't want anything to do with Kendall like the boys," he said looking down at his hands.

"That must suck," Carlos said, "loosing your family like that," he said shaking his head.

"It's gotta," Logan said looking to the stairs. He had no idea how Kendall felt. He had never had a family like that. Logan had put too much time in his work to ever have a family and there was only one person he loved and they didn't love him back. That was part of the reason Logan had pushed himself into his work and moved back to Minnesota with Kendall and James.

"What do you think's gonna happen tomorrow?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know but we've got to do something to cheer Kendall up somehow," Logan said shaking his head.

**Ok I hope you all like this so far. I have a lot in store for it. I also have another Idea for a new fic and I don't know waht pairing to use. I have a poll on my profile and I want my readers to decide on waht they would like to see me write. So go vote. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	3. Chapter 3: Wish Granted

**I'd like to thank,** A, _Scarlett, BTR-aholic, CUTE CARGAN LOGAN, jamesmaslowlover, and CrazyKAMESFan13 _ **for all your lovely reviews. They make me smile fo keep them coming please. **

**Chapter 3: Wish Granted**

Kendall woke to his alarm clock blaring. He groaned and after a few attempts he hit his alarm clock. The annoying beeping ended. Kendall sighed relieved. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. That was all he wanted to do. He didn't have to work anymore right now. He would have to find a new job soon though. It's not like it mattered though, his family didn't want him. He could move away and they probably wouldn't care. That's what Kendall would do then, he would move and let them live their lives.

He groaned when he heard his door open and someone walk into the room. It was probably Logan coming to check on him after his breakdown last night. He heard a rustling sound before light flooded the room as the curtains were opened. Kendall groaned and pushed his face into his pillows. He was not in the mood to get out of bed today. He just wanted to stay in bed and forget everything.

"Come on Kendall you have to get up we have a big day ahead of us," Logan said walking over to the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked confused.

"You have interviews today and you need to be on set by four," Logan said as if he were talking to an idiot. Kendall finally sat up and looked at Logan like he was crazy. He wondered just what he was talking about. None of what he was saying made any sense. Logan was wearing a nice white button up and brown pants. He had a tie undone around his neck. Logan sighed and shook his head. "Just get your lazy ass out of bed and get dressed. Make sure you look nice you're going to be on TV remember," he said.

"Ok then get out," Kendall said slowly. Logan looked at his watch.

"You have five minutes before I send Carlos up here to get you," Logan said.

"I got it," Kendall said. Logan looked at Kendall once more before he left the room. Kendall stood up and then everything seemed to freeze.

"Confused?" a voice behind him asked. Kendall turned around and saw a young woman standing behind him. She had blonde hair and a perfect face. He skin was pale and only added to the perfect edged of her face. In short terms she was beautiful. She was wearing a white sundress and white shoes.

"Who are you and what's going on?" Kendall asked confused.

"I'm your guardian angel and I am trying to earn my wings. You can call me Angel," she said smiling sweetly at Kendall.

"Ok Angel what the hell is going on," Kendall asked.

"You wished that you had let James go that day you found out about Jake and this is what your life would be like if you did," Angel said smiling.

"I'm dreaming?" Kendall asked.

"No this is all real," Angel said, "now just to fill you in, you are a Hollywood actor and so is Carlos. Logan is kind of like you're agent and he and Carlos are together," she said.

"I'm an actor?" Kendall asked slowly. He never thought he would be an actor. He always thought he would go back to hockey and play for the Minnesota Wild. That had been his dream before he gave it up for selfish James.

"Yeah after an injury two years ago to your shoulder you were told not to play hockey anymore so you left the Minnesota Wild and you and Carlos made your comebacks to the Hollywood scene," Angel said.

"Carlos was on the Wild too?" Kendall asked

"Yep and he didn't want to play without you," Angel said nodding her head.

"When did Logan and Carlos get together?" Kendall asked confused.

"Shortly after you and James hooked up after Jake was born, causing Adam to be born," Angel said smiling.

"James," Kendall said quickly, "what about him?" he asked. He looked up and Angel was gone. He looked around. He then walked over to his closet and got dressed. He made his way down to the kitchen where Carlos and Logan were sitting together on one stool kissing. "Not where we eat," Kendall said as if it were normal to say this. Logan and Carlos parted blushing. He walked over to the counter and sat down. There was a piece of paper on it. He grabbed it and looked at it. His jaw dropped as he read it.

"That's not for you," Logan said snatching the paper from Kendall, but the damage was done. He had read the paper.

"He's getting married to Jett?" Kendall asked looking at Logan.

"Yeah, they've been together for quite some time I don't know why you're so surprised," Carlos said looking at Kendall.

"Yeah but I didn't think they were serious," Kendall said. He could not believe James and Jett were getting married. He had no idea they had been dating. Angel had not told him this. It was a shock.

"It's not like he's inviting you to the wedding," Logan said looking at the invitation in his hands.

"Yeah just you two," Kendall said shaking his head. Kendall then thought about Jake and Adam. He wondered about Leora and Kyle. If he and James hadn't stayed together then they were never born.

"Well you two didn't end on a very good note. I mean he won't even let you see your kids. I don't think they even know who you are" Carlos pointed out. Kendall then got flashes of him trying to call James over and over again.

"Not my fault I tried calling him," Kendall said defensively. He knew for sure James had had Jake and Adam. He knew there was no chances of Kyle and Leora though. He shook his head.

"We know Ken," Logan said, "now don't let Dak hear you talking about this," he said as he stood up from the stool. Kendall froze at that. Dak?

"Oh yeah did I mention you're dating Dak Zevon?" Angel asked from beside Kendall. Kendall looked over at Carlos and Logan who weren't moving at all.

"James and Jett?" Kendall asked her. She shrugged. "You let him go remember? He has the right to move on," she said.

"But Jett?" Kendall asked. Angle shrugged and disappeared and time resumed. Logan walked over to the refrigerator.

"Come on and eat we have to get going soon," Logan said.

After a quick breakfast the three were on their way to a studio for an interview where they were to meet up with Dak. Kendall wondered how that had happened. He wasn't quite sure. He had never so much as looked at another man like he had at James. He had only loved James.

They arrived at the studio and were greeted by a woman who led them to a greenroom. There sitting on a couch was Dak Zevon. He jumped up when he saw Kendall.

"Hey you," Dak said pressing his lips to Kendall's in a quick kiss. Kendall hesitated at first but kissed back. "Who told you?" he asked looking at Logan and Carlos.

"Logie left his invitation on the counter," Carlos said hanging his head.

"I don't care," Kendall said, "it's his life," he said.

"Kendall I know you," Dak said, "I mean I know is sucks you can't see your kids, but-" he started.

"I am fine," Kendall said, "it's his life he can do what he wants," he said.

"Are you sure?" Dak asked looking at Kendall.

"If I wasn't over him would I be dating you?" Kendall asked cupping Dak's cheeks in his hands and pulling him into a kiss. Kendall was obviously the pants in the relationship as Dak melted into him. Kendall had a way with words too. He knew Dak would be easy to satisfy.

"Ok guys remember we're here today because Kendall and Carlos have a movie coming up," Logan said getting their attention. "this is only the first one today," he said.

"How many do we have?" Carlos asked looking at Logan.

"Four this morning," Logan said, "one this afternoon and then you are both to be on set by four for you final week of filming," he said looking at Kendall and Carlos. They both nodded their heads at him. They knew better than to get Logan upset.

The rest of the morning went smoothly. Kendall had Dak at his side and for interviews he seemed to know what to say without having to think. That was great. Everything just seemed to be coming to him. He knew about his life and things were great. He was having a great time. This was all happening because he had let James go that day.

At the end of the day Kendall made his way home with Carlos and Logan after telling Dak goodbye and that he would see him tomorrow. Kendall felt like he was living the high life. His life was better now that he wasn't with James. They had never married so Kendall never got tied down. He got to live his life the way he wanted. He played hockey and was forced out of that so now he was an actor. Life was good.

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos made their way up to the front of the house and stopped when they saw someone sitting on the front step. Kendall looked closely and saw it was Jake. He stopped walking. He knew he had never met Jake.

"Jake," Logan said walking over to the teen.

"Uncle Logan," Jake said jumping up. He walked over to Logan and hugged him.

"Hey Jake what are you doing here?" Carlos asked looking at Kendall for a second.

"I wanted to talk to you guys," Jake said.

"Come inside," Logan said ushering the boy inside ahead of Kendall. He hoped Jake hadn't seen Kendall. He led Jake to the living room while Carlos made Kendall go to the kitchen.

"He doesn't know about you and James will kill us if he finds out," Carlos hissed.

"I know Carlos," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Just stay in here," Carlos said.

"Yes sir," Kendall said saluting Carlos. Carlos shook his head and left the kitchen. Kendall walked over to the door that led to the living room. He stood there and listened to Jake talk to Carlos and Logan.

"Jake what's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Yeah it's a school night your father will kill us if he finds out you're here," Carlos said.

"I am eighteen I can take care of myself," Jake said, "but pops is getting married," he said.

"We know we got the invitations," Logan said, "Jett is…" he trailed off.

"He's horrible," Jake said, "he treats me and Adam like we're not important and pops lets him," he said.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked, "I mean maybe he's trying to be nice and you won't let him in," he said. Kendall cracked the door open to see what was going on. He saw Jake sitting with his back to him. Carlos was sitting next to Jake and Logan was sitting across from him.

"I don't have to like Jett he's not my father," Jake said.

"Well in a month he will be your step dad," Carlos said.

"That means shit," Jake said.

"Watch your mouth," Logan said looking at the teenager.

"That's not what I am even here about," Jake said, "I want to find my other dad," he said.

"Jake we've been through this," Logan said.

"I know, but I found my birth certificate," Jake said pulling an envelope out of his pocket. Logan and Carlos' eyes widened in shock. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked.

"James didn't want you knowing," Logan said looking up. He saw Kendall standing in the doorway.

"You've been living with him for the last two years and you never once thought to tell me that he was my father?" Jake asked.

"Don't blame them Jake," Kendall said, "we were only doing what James wanted," he said walking into the room. Jake turned and looked at Kendall his eyes wide as he looked him up and down.

"Why didn't you ever try to contact Adam and I?" Jake asked standing up.

"I tried, James never let me," Kendall said without really thinking about it. He remembered trying to get to see his sons. Kendall looked Jake up and down. He looked just like he remembered him. He looked so much like James did at eighteen it was unreal. The only thing that was different was his eye color. They were Kendall's, they were a Knights.

"I can't believe you all lied to me," Jake said, "this whole time he was right in front of me," he said shaking his head.

"James never told you did he?" Kendall asked, "he never told you how he ran away from me before I could react how he never returned any of my calls," he said walking over to Jake. Jake shook his head and stood up. He looked at Kendall.

"For eighteen years I wondered who my father was only to find out he was right in front of me this whole time," Jake said.

"You're upset I get it," Kendall said, "I wanted to tell you but there was never a right time and I am sure James would've murdered me if I did," he said. He stood there looking at Jake who sighed.

"Come on Jake I'll take you home," Logan said standing up.

"No," Jake said, "I don't want to go back there," he said.

"You can't stay here, you're father will kill us if he finds out you're here and he will the second he finds out you know about Kendall," Carlos said.

"I don't care," Jake said looking at Logan and Carlos.

"Let him stay," Kendall said looking at Jake. He saw his hard headedness peeking through. He was a Knight alright. "He's a Knight once his minds made up it's made up, throw in Diamond and he's even more hard headed then me," he said.

"That's what Pop says, he always say I am like my father, but he would never give me your name," Jake said looking at Kendall with a smile.

Logan opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the doorbell. He sighed and went to answer it. Carlos followed him leaving Kendall and Jake alone. They heard a shout in the hall.

"Logan, Carlos, Jake is gone you haven't heard form him have you?" James asked.

"Oh god he found me," Jake groaned.

"It was bound to happen," Kendall said looking at Jake.

"Can't I stay with you?" Jake asked.

"You hardly know me," Kendall pointed out.

"So anything can be better than living with him," Jake said.

"James clam down he's here," Logan said. There was movement and James walked into the living room followed by Logan and Carlos. He stopped when he saw Kendall.

"What the hell is going on here?" James asked looking between the two.

"Why'd you lie to me?" Jake asked looking at James.

"You told him?" James asked glaring at Kendall. Kendall shook his head.

"I found my birth certificate," Jake said lifting his hand to show James the envelope. James looked at Jake shocked. "Why did you keep this from me and Adam pops? I mean we've know who he is we've just never met him in person," he said glaring at James.

"Jake now is not the time for this we are leaving," James said.

"No," Jake said firmly.

"Jake I don't have time for your teenage angst now just come on we're going home. Adam is worried sick about you," James said.

"No," Jake said.

"Jacob," James said warningly.

"No, I don't want to go," Jake said shaking his head looking at James. "I want to get to know Kendall," he said looking at Kendall.

"Jake knock it off," James said.

"No," Jake said once again.

"Why are you so stubborn," James asked annoyed. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'd blame genetics," Kendall said, "it's obviously a trait he gets form one or both of his parents," he sad.

"You maybe his father but you didn't raise him," James said.

"Yep, you made sure of that," Kendall said smiling innocently. "I mean it's not like I didn't try. You left and never returned any of my calls. You ran away, and then when you came back you wouldn't even let me see him," he said.

"You didn't want him," James said.

"I never said that," Kendall said.

"You never came after me," James said, "I waited for you to come after me but you never did. Actions speak louder than words Knight," James hollered.

"I had no idea where you were," Kendall said, "after awhile I just gave up," he said. Kendall had no idea where his words were coming from. Some of it seemed foreign to him, yet at the same time it made sense.

"Jake we are leaving," James said walking over to Jake and grabbing his arm and pulling him from the room.

"I'm eighteen you can't stop me from seeing him," Jake said and that seemed to stop James in his tracks. James turned to look at Jake like he had grown a second head.

"Jacob Elijah Diamond," James said sternly, "now is not the time for this. You are coming home with me and that's final," James said.

"Fine, but just know that now that I know the truth I won't stop trying to get to know him," Jake said looking at Kendall. James opened his mouth to talk but Kendall cut him off.

"You really can't stop him James," Kendall said, "he is eighteen and he graduates in a few months I am guessing," he said looking at Jake.

"I do," Jake said nodding his head. James just turned to leave.

"Of and good luck with Jett," Kendall said, "though I don't think you can pull Stetson off," he added to James who turned even redder with anger.

"Who told you?" James asked turning to look at Logan and Carlos who both took a step back from the fuming brunette.

"No one had to tell me you sent an invitation here," Kendall said, "I do live here and was bound to see it," he said shaking his head.

"It wasn't for you it was for Carlos and Logan," James said.

"I know that," Kendall said, "I know you don't want me there at your wedding," he said smiling innocently.

"Whatever you're planning don't," James said looking at Kendall warningly.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Kendall said, "I have my own life now," he said. He knew crashing James' wedding would be fun and upset the brunette before him, but Dak wouldn't like it. He was dating Dak now not James.

"Jake come one we're leaving," James said turning and walking away. Jake reluctantly followed James. Kendall could tell he didn't want to, but he didn't have a choice. Once they were gone Kendall looked over at Carlos and Logan.

"Well that was interesting," Kendall said.

"I can't believe Jake found out," Logan said shaking his head. "He had such an elaborate lie yet he put you on the birth certificate," he said looking at Kendall.

"I think on some level he wanted to tell Jake, but he didn't want to admit it," Kendall said shrugging.

"So your saying subconsciously he wanted to tell him," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok you lost me," Carlos said.

"Nothing," Kendall said waving his hand. He then turned and left the room. "I am going to bed," he said. He made his way up to his bedroom and changed into his pajamas. Today had been a great day. He didn't have to worry about James tying him down. He didn't have a family to worry about. All he had was Dak and that wasn't that big of deal. Dak was Dak. Kendall smiled as he laid down on his bed. He knew this was going to be great. Not only did he get his wish his life was great. He didn't have a care in the world really. He was free to be himself.

**Ok I hope you all like this so far. I have a lot in store for it. I also have another Idea for a new fic and I don't know waht pairing to use. I have a poll on my profile and I want my readers to decide on waht they would like to see me write. So go vote. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	4. Chapter 4: Kryptonite

**I'd like to thank,** _Adonai, Liroi, Scarlett, Dana2184, CrazyKAMESFan13, CarganFever, jamesmaslowlover, and anon _**for all your lovely reviews. They make me smile fo keep them coming please. **

**Chapter 4: Kryptonite**

A few days later, Kendall woke up feeling relaxed. He didn't have a weight on his shoulders anymore. He did miss his kids, but that was the price of freedom. Kendall hadn't heard form Jake or James since that night Jake showed up. He wondered why. James was probably forbidding him to come. Kendall sighed and sat up. He looked to his bedside table. He saw a piece of paper sitting on it. He grabbed it and looked at it. It was the picture of his family had had taken form his locker the other day. He smiled as he saw Kyle and Leora. He missed them terribly.

"Nice family you got there," a voice said. Kendall looked up and saw Angel sitting on his bedside table.

"Yeah, well this isn't my family anymore," he said shaking his head. It was true. He had two sons now and they had no idea who he was. Sure Jake knew, but that was different. He hadn't been there for Jake and Adam. He hadn't been able to watch them grow. He hadn't been there for them.

"You miss it don't you?" Angel asked standing up.

"Nope," Kendall said shaking his head. He looked away from the picture. He didn't want to remember his family. He had no idea why Angel hadn't taken those memories from him. It would make this so much better.

"You don't miss them even a little bit," Angel asked disbelievingly.

"I miss Leora and Kyle," Kendall admitted finally.

"Enough to want to go back to your old life?" Angel asked.

"I can't go back to the hurt and regret," Kendall said shaking his head. He didn't want to go back to that. All he had had there was hurt from his family not wanting him. He had the regret of never doing what he wanted in favor of supporting James. He looked down at the picture once more before stuffing it in his bedside table drawer. He sighed and looked over to where Angel had been. She was gone again. Kendall shook his head.

Kendall got out of bed and started to get dressed for the day. He heard movement from the hallway. He knew it had to be Carlos since they had an early call today. It was their last day for shooting, and he was excited to have it be over with. Kendall walked out of his room and saw Carlos in the hall.

"Ken," Carlos said, "I was about to come check and see if you were up," he said.

"I'm up," Kendall said.

"Quiet Logie's sleeping," Carlos said pointing to the door behind him. Kendall nodded his head. They both made their way down to the kitchen and made a quick breakfast. They were almost out the door when a voice called out to Carlos.

"Carlos Garcia," Logan hollered.

"What'd you do?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," Carlos said turning around. He made his way up the stairs to Logan who was standing at the top. He returned several minutes later with his cell phone in his hands. "I mixed up our phones again," Carlos said earning a laugh from Kendall.

"I told you two not to get the same phone model," Kendall said laughing. Over the last few days Carlos had mixed their phone up several times.

"Shut up," Carlos said.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Kendall asked.

"Logan's expecting a phone call today and he might be out of the house so he needs his phone so as not to miss said important call," Carlos said shaking his head.

"Come on let's go," Kendall said. Carlos nodded his head and they left the house together. They walked over to Carlos' car and both got in. Carlos started driving. They sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"So," Carlos said.

"What?" Kendall asked looking over at the usually talkative Latino.

"What are you gonna do about Jake?" Carlos asked finally.

"I don't know," Kendall said, "I mean I hardly know the kid. I want to at least get to know him a little. I think I'll give it a few days and then try and contact Jake and see what he wants," he said looking down at his hands.

"Well he obviously wants to get to know you," Carlos said.

"I know," Kendall said. The two rode in silence.

-All-Over-Again-

James sighed as he looked at himself in his bathroom mirror. He couldn't help but think about Kendall. He couldn't believe Jake had found out about Kendall being his dad. He had been so good at hiding it for eighteen years. He never thought he would have to deal with this. He had such an elaborate lie to both his sons, and they believe it.

James had been thinking about Kendall ever since he had seen him the other night. He didn't know why, but he couldn't get the blonde out of his mind. He and Kendall were over, but he still missed him. He would be lying if he said he didn't' care about the blonde. Seeing Kendall the other night brought back all the feelings he had locked away years ago. He didn't know why, but even eighteen years couldn't take all his feelings away.

Then again Kendall was the father to his sons. He saw so much of Kendall in them both. Kendall had been right when he said Jake was like them both. James and Kendall were both hard headed so it only made sense that James was twice as stubborn as them both. Adam was like Kendall in the way that he was so kind and cared about others over himself. That was something James lacked. Kendall was really a great person, once you looked past the mistakes he made.

James sighed as he wondered what his life would be like if Kendall had ran after him. He wondered if they would still be in LA or if they would have more kids. James had always wanted a lot of kids. He wanted more, but he had been having trouble getting pregnant by Jett. They had tried awhile ago, but Jett had basically given up. James didn't really want to have Jett's baby anyways. There was only one person he want to have kids with.

If he could have another kid James would want a daughter. He had always wanted a daughter. He didn't know, why he had. He wanted a daughter to spoil rotten and treat her like a princess. James sighed and shook his head. That would never happen. His life wasn't a fairytale. He would never get his happily ever after.

The bathroom door opened and Jett walked into the bathroom in his pajamas. James turned and smiled at him. They had been dating for almost five years now. It had started as a fling, but James didn't want it to end. He didn't want to go back to the loneliness that he had before Jett. With Jett there was at least a small feeling of what he wanted. He wanted to feel whole and alive again. Jett gave him that somewhat.

"Are the boys up and getting ready for school?" James asked.

"Adam is," Jett said walking over to James, "Jake is still in a mood and won't do anything I say," he said.

"He's eighteen Jett," James said, "he's got a mind of his own and to top it off he's not only a Diamond but a Knight," he said.

"That's the first time I ever heard you call him a Knight," Jett said looking at James shocked.

"Well now that the boys know I find no use in lying about it," James said hanging his head.

"Jake will come around, you were the one that raised him after all," Jett said.

"I know," James said looking up at Jett. This was the kindest Jett had ever really been to him. Maybe he was changing him. Sure they had been dating for awhile now, but Jett was never really this caring. Jett had slowly started to change from his self centered ways over the years so James stuck around. Some days were better than others. Today was a good day. "Take a shower and I'll go talk to Jake," James said walking over to Jett and pecking him on the lips.

"Ok," Jett said. James left the bathroom. He walked into his and Jett's room and changed. He then made his way to Jake's room. The door was painted black and had a keep out sign on it with a skull at the end. He knocked on the door.

"Will you calm down I am getting-" Jake said stopped once he opened the door. "Oh pops it's you," he said looking at James.

"Yeah, can I talk to you?" James asked.

"Fine," Jake stepped aside and let James into his room. James walked into his room. The walls were black and covered with posters.

"Look Jake I know you're still mad about me lying about Kendall," James started. Jake just stood there his arms crossed as he looked away from James. "I am not saying what I did was right, but I was scared and angry," he said.

"So you thought by lying it would make things better?" Jake asked.

"No," James said, "I just didn't want to deal with him," he said.

"Well I am eighteen you can't keep me from seeing him," Jake said.

"I know and I won't," James said.

"I mean serious I am not a kid- wait," Jake said stopping. He looked at James shocked.

"I am gonna let you and Adam get to know him if you want," James said, "but please let me talk to him first," he said.

"Are you serious?" Jake asked looking at James disbelievingly.

"Yes," James said nodding his head.

"You're not going to stop me?" Jake asked.

"Nope, but please just let me talk to him first," James said.

"Ok," Jake said nodding his head.

"Now finish getting ready for school," James said, "hurry if you want breakfast," he said as he left the room.

James made his way down to the kitchen. He started making breakfast. He knew it would take time to earn Jake's trust back, but he was willing to do anything. Jake was his son and he loved him more than anything in the world. He heard someone walk into the kitchen as he finished cooking bacon and eggs for the boys. He turned and saw Adam.

"Adam," he said smiling at his youngest son.

"Morning," Adam said coolly looking at James. James knew he was still upset about the whole Kendall thing too.

"I was just talk to Jake and you're almost of age too, so I am not gonna stop you if you want to get to know Kendall," James said.

"Why would I want to get to know him?" Adam asked, "he wasn't here for me." he said.

"He's still your father and I am gonna talk to him soon," James said.

"I don't care," Adam said, "he obviously didn't care about me," he said bitterly.

"In all fairness he didn't know about you until you were five," James said as he made a plate of food for Adam. He held it out to him. Adam took it and walked over to the table and sat down. "Look Adam, he's might want to try now," he said.

"That would be nice if I was younger, but I'm practically all grown up," Adam said as he started eating.

"I can't force you to talk to him, but I think you should," James said. The two fell silent. James wished Adam would at least talk to him about what he was thinking. He hated that Adam never talked to him when he had a problem.

Jake walked into the kitchen and made himself a plate of food and walked over to the table.

"Morning dork," Jake said as he sat down.

"Jake knock it off," James sighed.

"Fine," Jake said, "morning Ad-dumb," he said looking at his younger brother.

"Oh that was so witty," Adam said shaking his head.

"I know," Jake said as he started eating. James sighed and shook his head. He loved his sons, but some days he really hated being a father. He didn't understand why they couldn't get along.

-All-Over-Again-

Kendall walked off set, glad to be done finally after months of shooting. He and Carlos were making their way over to Carlos' car.

"I love acting and all, but I am glad we're done," Carlos said.

"I know me too," Kendall said laughing.

"Kendall," a voice called out.

Kendall stopped dead in his tracks. He turned and saw James standing a few feet behind him. He did not expect James to be here. Kendall thought for sure the brunette was mad at him, especially after the other night.

"We need to talk," James said walking over to him.

"You're not gonna yell at me are you?" Kendall asked warily. He really didn't want to go through another fight with James. He had had enough of those in his other life. He didn't want them here. He wasn't dating him anymore. He didn't need that headache anymore.

"No, but I need to talk to you alone," James said looking at Carlos.

"I'll just head home," Carlos said catching on, "see you there," he said as he took off.

"Traitor," Kendall called after Carlos. Kendall turned to James. He didn't know what to expect from him. "As long as you don't yell I think we can talk," Kendall said finally.

"Come on I'll give you a ride home and we can talk," James said. Kendall followed James off the lot and to his car. He got in and the ride was silent for a bit. Neither of them knew what to say. They sat there for a few minutes. James was just driving around trying to prolong this.

"So," Kendall said awkwardly. He didn't know what to say or what James wanted to talk about. The tension between them was so think. He didn't know what to do. James took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Look I may have over reacted the other night," James said after a few seconds.

"That's an understatement," Kendall said.

"Shut up and let me talk," James said. Kendall quickly put his hands up in surrender. He didn't want to upset James and get him yelling. "I over reacted the other night. I've just been so angry over these last eighteen years and I took it out on the boys by not letting them see you or even know that you were their father," he said.

"Yeah and because of that I missed watching them grow up," Kendall said looking out the window at the passing LA scenery.

"I know and I am so sorry about that," James said.

"Sorry can't take back the last eighteen years," Kendall said looking down at his hands.

"I know, and I wish there was a way I could make it up to you," James said. The two sat in silence for a moment. Neither of them knew what to say. Kendall was shocked that James was even talking to him right now. He had not expected James to have a sudden change of heart like this.

"So what brought this on?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," James said, "I guess I realized that Jake is gonna want to get to know you and I can't stop that from happening," he said.

"How is Jake?" Kendall asked remembering the boy. He had seen him the other night and he seemed like he really wanted to get to know Kendall.

"He wants to get to know you and he told Adam everything," James said as he pulled up to a red light. "Adam didn't take it as well as Jake," he added.

"Who is he more mad at you or me?" Kendall asked.

"Both of us for lying, but probably you for not trying to contact him," James said shaking his head. "What happened to us Kendall? We used to be so close," he said looking over at the blonde.

"You know what happened," Kendall said, "you ran away," he said looking down at his coffee.

"Yeah well you didn't come after me," James countered. The light turned green and James accelerated the car.

"We both made mistakes can we just move on," Kendall asked.

"Yes, I think it's best for the boys if we at least try to get along again. Who knows maybe we could become friends again," James said smiling at Kendall. Kendall nearly melted right then and there. He was always a sucker for a James Diamond smile. He had never been able to say no to that smile. It was his weakness. James was his only weakness, he was his kryptonite.

"Ok then can I ask you something?" Kendall asked slowly.

"What?" James asked.

"How does Jett treat the boys? Jake said some things last night," Kendall said thinking about what James had said the other night. He didn't want the boys to be mistreated by Jett. They didn't deserve that.

"Jett's Jett," James said, "he tries to talk to them but Jake won't let him in. Adam kind of likes him I think," he said.

"Why Jett though," Kendall asked. That didn't make sense to him. He could not see how James and Jett even got together. Jett was a self centered jerk that only cared about himself and his image.

"He was there when you weren't and feelings developed. Besides you have no say in who I date or marry for that matter," James said as he pulled into the driveway of Kendall's house.

"I know that," Kendall said. They both sat there in silence.

Kendall looked at James and he saw everything he had fallen for in the brunette. He was feisty and charming. He saw the care he had for their sons. He saw everything that James was back then, he still was now. He just saw everything that reminded him why he had fallen in love with James in the first place. Before he could even think about it he leaned in and kissed James. James gasped in shock, but kissed back nonetheless.

Kendall moved his lips in sync with James. It was a familiar dance he knew very well. It was like they were teenagers again. He swiped his tongue out and James parted his lips for him. Kendall was in heaven. He felt the sparks and everything he had been missing for years in his old life.

Kendall then snapped back to reality and broke the kiss. James looked at Kendall wide eyed. Neither of them said a word. They didn't know what had happened. James then without thinking grabbed Kendall and pulled him into another kiss. Kendall melted into it and kissed back. He really had missed this. He had missed having James this close to him. He had just missed James in general. James was the one to break the kiss next. He rested his forehead on Kendall's.

"I'm getting married in a month," James said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"I can't do this," James said.

"I know, I have Dak," Kendall said looking into James' hazel eyes. He saw everything he wanted right there in those eyes. Those eyes were his kryptonite too. Hell James in general was his kryptonite. "I should go," Kendall said. He quickly got out of the car and made his way to the door.

"Kendall," James called as he got out of his car.

"Yeah," Kendall said turning back to look at James. He saw the look on James' face. It was a look of lust and want. Kendall remembered it well from when they had been dating. Kendall licked his suddenly dry lips as James made his way over to him.

"So are we cool?" James asked once he stopped in front of Kendall.

"Ye-yeah," Kendall stammered. He didn't know what James really mean by that. He hope he meant that they could be friends for Jake and Adam's sake. He really wanted that to be what James meant.

"So," James said.

"Um," Kendall said, "I'll see you around," he said.

"Yeah," James said nodding his head.

"So, bye then," Kendall said. James nodded his head. Kendall turned around and opened the door and walked inside. He made his way to the kitchen and saw a note on the refrigerator. He grabbed it and read it.

Kendall, I don't know where James took you but I talked Logan out to an early dinner for us. We'll be back late. -Love Carlos

Kendall shook his head as there was a knock at the door. Kendall set the note down and walked to the door. He opened it and saw James.

"You left this in my car," James said holding up Kendall's cell phone.

"It must've fallen out of my pocket," Kendall said.

"Yeah," James said.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head. Without warning James stepped up to him and pulled him into a kiss. Kendall gasped shocked and stepped back with his hands on James' hips and pulled him in. He shut the door and pushed James against it.

"I don't know what I'm doing," James said against Kendall's lips.

"Me either," Kendall said pulling back from the kiss for a moment. They locked eyes before they kissed again. "Logan and Carlos are out," he said in between kisses.

"Good," James said.

"Should we take this up stairs," Kendall asked. James nodded his head. Kendall then grabbed James' hand and led him up the stairs and to his room. Once they were in his room Kendall pulled James over to the bed and pushed him down onto it. He climbed on top of him. James pulled him down until their lips met in a heated frenzy. They both quickly undressed one another.

"Eager as ever," James said smirking up at the blonde.

"Shut up and suck me off," Kendall panted.

Kendall was in pure bliss. James' mouth was like heaven and it felt so perfect. Kendall had missed this feeling. He hadn't felt this good in so long. Sex had become mindless to him. This was different though, and James was only sucking him off.

"You're not done yet are you?" James asked coyly. Kendall shook his head.

The two were panting and moaning. They couldn't get enough of one another. James leaned down and sealed their lips together in a kiss. He wanted as much of Kendall as he could get. James cried out and hit his release. Kendall followed closely after. James collapsed on top of Kendall panting. Kendall held the taller brunette in his arms. This felt nice. It was like he was eighteen again and he and James were happy. Kendall lifted James up and he pulled out of the brunette and laid him down beside him. They laid there looking at one another as they came down from their highs.

Then reality set back in. Kendall remembered James was engaged to Jett, and he was dating Dak. This was wrong, but yet it had felt so right. Kendall looked at James trying to read his thoughts. He wasn't sure if James realized what they had just done. They had just cheated on Dak and Jett.

"What did we just do?" James asked looking at Kendall.

"It's called cheating," Kendall said looking away from James. He didn't want to admit it but he didn't feel bad for cheating on Dak. James got up and grabbed some tissues to clean his stomach and thighs off. He quickly got dressed. Kendall did the same. "Look let's pretend this never happened," he asked.

"Yeah," James said, "I mean I'm getting married and you have Dak," he said nodding his head. They walked out of the room together.

"Can we still be friends?" Kendall asked as they walk down the stairs together.

"Yeah, for the boys sake," James said nodding his head.

"Yeah the boys," Kendall said.

"Jake really wants to get to know you," James said, "I'll talk to him and see what he wants to do," he said.

"That sounds good," Kendall said. They reached the door.

"I don't know about Adam though," James said, "he's still pretty upset about all of this," he said.

"I am not gonna force him to see me," Kendall said, "if he doesn't want to he doesn't have to," he said looking down at the ground. He was used to that part. He knew how if felt to have your kids not want nothing to do with you.

"Well I should get going," James said, "I mean I don't have anywhere to be but I should go," he said. He started to open the door.

"Wait," Kendall said. James stopped and looked at Kendall. "Would you like to hang out, as friends and catch up?" he asked.

"Sure," James said smiling, "you can tell me all about playing for the Wild," he said. He shut the door and they both made their way down the hall to the living room.

Kendall followed behind James. He knew in the back of his mind that this was probably a bad idea, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to just be near James.

**OK wow this got away from me a little. I really like it. I hope you do too. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	5. Chapter 5: Favorites

**I'd like to thank,**_ EverlastingRusher, jamesmaslowlover, Her Pillow James, Emark, CrazyKAMESFan13, Xbigtimerusherx, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Scarlett, Love and Heartz, nigelbtrlover24, and Sir RCCS _**for all your lovely reviews. They make me smile fo keep them coming please. **

**Chapter 5: Favorites**

"So Logie," Carlos said reaching over and grabbing Logan's hand. Logan squeezed his hand lightly to show that he was listening. "Aren't you glad I took you out?" Carlos asked as he looked out the windshield. The sun was setting and everything was perfect right now.

"Yes I am," Logan said, "I mean you distracted me from work, but it was nice to get away from it all," he said.

"Until those girls showed up," Carlos said laughing. Logan nodded his head. Carlos turned the car down the street that led to their house. "So can we continue this wonderful night when we get home?" Carlos asked hopefully.

"Not if Kendall's home," Logan said.

"Boo, party pooper," Carlos said. Logan laughed as Carlos pulled into the driveway next to a red sports car. Logan stopped laughing as he looked at the car.

"That's James' car," Carlos said slowly.

"I know," Logan said as he got out of the car. Carlos did the same.

"What is he doing here?" Carlos asked, "you don't think he murdered Kendall do you?" he asked.

"No," Logan said, "James isn't like that, right," he said slowly. They both shook their heads and walked up to the house. Logan opened the door and they heard laughter coming from the living room.

"No, no I did not say that," they heard Kendall say.

"Yes you did," James said laughing. Carlos and Logan looked at one another shocked. They both walked down the hall to the living room.

"I did not tell him that," Kendall said.

"Yes you did," James said, "you were the reason Gustavo hated us," he said.

"I was not," Kendall said. Carlos and Logan walked into the living room and saw Kendall and James sitting on the couch with the TV on.

"What's going on here?" Logan asked looking at the two. They both looked relaxed and seemed like they were having fun. James turned to look at them with a smile on his face.

"We're talking," Kendall said as if it were obvious.

"I can see that, but what happened?" Logan asked, "the other night you two seemed ready to kill one another," he said slowly.

"We talked some things over and agreed to try and get along we started talking," Kendall said.

"Next thing we know we're here laughing and just talking like old times," James said. He looked down at his watch. "I have to go," he said standing up.

"Tell Jake and Adam that they welcome here anytime," Kendall said.

"I'll let them know," James said as he walked out of the room. Logan waited until he heard the door open and close.

"What was that?" Logan asked rounding on Kendall.

"We were jut talking," Kendall said, "you know it is possible that we worked things out and decided to try and get along for the sake of the boys," he said.

"And just like that you're friends again?" Carlos asked.

"Pretty much, I mean once we got rid of all the anger it was easy," Kendall said standing up.

"Just like that eighteen years of hating one another is undone?" Logan asked confused as he looked at Kendall shocked.

"Who said I hated him?" Kendall asked.

"Dak is not gonna like this," Logan said looking at Kendall.

"Dak can't tell me who I can be friends with," Kendall said as he started for the hallway. Logan stopped him though. "I am not in love with him anymore Logan. I have moved on we're just friends," he said.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked looking at Kendall.

"I am sure," Kendall said, "like I told Dak the other day if I wasn't over James would I be with Dak?" he asked. Logan let go of Kendall's arm and Kendall walked away. "Oh and if you're going to do anything don't do it on the couch and don't be loud," he called over his shoulder.

"We're not going to do anything," Logan said.

"The look Carlos is giving you says otherwise," Kendall said as he started up the stairs. Logan turned to see Carlos staring at him with a lustful stare.

"Litos," Logan said moving over to the Latino. Carlos grinned.

"Yes Logie," Carlos said.

"Come on let's finish our date up stairs," Carlos said grinning.

"Kendall's still awake?" Logan said.

"So," Carlos said grabbing Logan's hand and pulled the taller male against him. "How many times did we have to listen to him and Dak when they first started dating?" he asked.

"A lot," Logan said. He looked down at Carlos. Carlos grinned and placed his hand on the back of Logan's neck.

"Come on Logie I want you to fuck me," he whispered huskily. Logan shuddered at that. He allowed Carlos to pull him down into a kiss.

"Let's take this upstairs," Logan suggested. Carlos stepped back from the brunette and looked at him for a moment. He then grabbed Logan's hand and led him upstairs to their bedroom. Carlos quickly shut the door and pushed Logan over to the bed. He pushed Logan down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He pressed his lips to Logan's to quiet his protest. Carlos started to strip Logan of his clothes.

"Litos," Logan groaned.

"Logie," Carlos said looking down at the brunette.

"I want to fuck you," Logan said. The two continued to get ready.

"Carlos I need a condom," Logan said stopping the Latino.

"Logan we're ready for this," Carlos said, "let the chips fall where they may. I may or may not get pregnant, but I truly believe we're ready either way," he said.

"Are you sure we can handle a child?" Logan asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Carlos said. He grabbed Logan's hands and brought them up to his lips. He kissed them softly. Carlos leaned forward and pressed his lips to Logan's sweetly. The kiss was slow and full of love neither could express with words. Soon both lovers reached their peaks with Carlos falling over first and Logan following right behind him. Carlos collapsed on top of Logan.

"God Litos," Logan said as he placed his arms around the Latino. Carlos lifted his head to look at Logan.

"I love you Logie," Carlos said as he pressed his lips to Logan's in a lazy kiss.

"I love you too," Logan said. He carefully lifted Carlos up and maneuvered them so they were under the covers.

-All-Over-Again-

Kendall sighed as he made his way down to the kitchen. It was after ten and he didn't having filming anymore and Logan hadn't scheduled any more interviews for the next week so he had some down time, and to top things off it was Saturday. Dak was off shooting scenes for his next movie so he was alone.

Kendall walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a pop tart and started eating. He heard foot steps behind him. He turned and saw Carlos walk into the kitchen.

"You just getting up too?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I guess Logan had somewhere to be though," Carlos said pouting slightly.

Wake up alone?" Kendall asked. Carlos nodded his head.

"He knows I hate it when he does this," Carlos said.

"Didn't he leave a note or something?" Kendall asked as the front door opened.. Carlos shook his head but walked out to the hallway. Kendall followed after him and saw Logan putting his jacket in the hall closet.

"Where were you?" Carlos asked.

"I had business to take care of," Logan said.

"Business?" Carlos asked.

"There was a miscommunication between someone and they almost had you and Kendall on an interview for early next week instead of two weeks," Logan said, "I had to go clear things up," he said.

"Oh," Carlos said, "I just missed you when I woke up," he said walking over to Carlos.

"Sorry, I was in a rush I didn't get a chance to leave a note or wake you up," Logan said placing his arms around Carlos in a hug. He pecked the Latino on the lips and Kendall turned and walked down the hallway to the living room. He loved his friends but he did not want to see them making out. He knew his friends and that was where things would lead to.

Kendall walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He turned on the TV and started to flip through channels. Several minutes later he settled on some gossip show and Logan walked into the room without Carlos.

"Where's Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"Changing," Logan said, "can you do me a favor?" he asked walking over to the blonde.

"Sure what is it?" Kendall asked looking at Logan.

"I need you to hold onto something for me," Logan said.

"Sure what is it?" Kendall asked looking at the brunette. Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gray velvet box. Kendall's eyes went wide as he realized what the box was. "Holy shit are you going to-?" he asked.

"Yeah," Logan said smiling. Kendall took the box and put it in his pocket. "I am and I don't want him finding the ring before I'm ready to ask," he said.

"I'll keep it safe in my room," Kendall said, "but I'll have to tell Dak incase he see it and gets the wrong idea," he said.

"Of course," Logan said. The two sat in silence for a moment. "Where are things going with you and Dak?" Logan asked after awhile.

"I don't know," Kendall said honestly, "I mean I really care about him, but I don't really see a big future with him yet," he said.

"Well I hope you figure things out soon," Logan said placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"Me too," Kendall said smiling slightly. They heard foot steps coming down the stairs and they turned their attention to the TV as Carlos walked into the room dressed in a graphic t-shirt and jeans. He sat down next to Logan.

"So when is our next interview for the movie?" Carlos asked.

"I have nothing for you guys this week," Logan said, "but next week you have two and a third on the week after that," he said.

"So we have a week off then?' Kendall asked.

"Yep," Logan said.

"Great," Kendall said smiling. He wanted to try and get to know Jake and possibly Adam a little better.

-All Over Again-

James sighed as he woke up alone in bed. He laid his arm across the empty space where Jett should be. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He sighed once more as he got out of bed. He left his bed room and walked down stairs in hopes of finding Jett. He walked into the kitchen and saw Jake sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Jake," James said.

"Morning pops," Jake said.

"Have you seen Jett?" James asked.

"No, but the creaton's been up longer than me go ask him," Jake said pointing in the direction of the living room.

"Jake I am tired of you doing that," James said, "he's your brother now be nice," he said.

"He's not in the room," Jake said.

"But I can hear you dick head," Adam said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Adam," James sighed annoyed. He honestly didn't know why they couldn't just get along. "I just told Jake not to and that goes for you too," he said.

"Sorry," Adam said not sounding sorry in the slightest.

"Have you seen Jett?" James asked.

"He left over an hour ago," Adam said, "he was on the phone with his agent before he left so I think he had an audition or something like that," he said.

"Right," James said nodding his head. "I am going to go take a nice hot bath," he said shaking his head. "Don't kill each other," he said as he walked away. He made his way back up stairs to the master bathroom that was connected to his room. James started the bathtub and filled it with soap and bubbles. He stripped himself and tossed his clothes into the hamper. He walked over to the tub and turned the spout off and slowly got into the tub. He need this bath so bad. He needed to relax and get rid of his stress. This was one of the few ways he could get rid of it.

There were several things that James just wanted to forget. He wanted to forget that Jett just up and left without so much as even waking him up. It was normal for Jett to leave without telling him anything. James was used to it by now, but he didn't like it. They were going to be married in a month, he at least wanted to know where Jett was going.

James also wanted to forget about Jake and Adam for a bit. He loved them both to death but they drove him nuts with their constant fighting. He really did not understand why his sons could not just get along. He really hated that they were constantly at each other's throat with insults and other harsh words. He was just glad they grew out of hitting one another. He hated that stage and was glad they were over it.

There was one other thing James wanted to forget, and that was what he had done with Kendall yesterday. He had cheated on Jett and he did not want to go down that road again. He and Kendall had been there before, hell James even thought he loved the idiot at one point. He didn't anymore, he had given up on Kendall when he let him walk out that door all those years ago. He and Kendall were just too similar to really have a shot at working out.

James sighed and closed his eyes as he laid there letting his mind just go blank. He wanted to just forget everything and just be young again. He missed being young. He had been so carefree back then and he had no responsibilities. He didn't have to worry about anything back then. He didn't have to worry about soccer tryouts, or little league sign ups. He didn't have to worry about anything parents had to worry about. James wanted a second shot at everything in his life, but life wasn't like that. He didn't get a second chance and he never would.

Eventually he got out of the bath and dried himself off and drained the tub. He wrapped a towel around his waist. He sighed as he walked over to his mirror. He looked at himself and He was not the same man he had been almost eighteen years ago. He had aged so much in just a little time. He had to though, he had two sons who seemed to hate one another. They had been a hassle, but he loved them so much and he would not trade them for the world.

James went about his usual morning routine of shaving ad fixing his hair. Some things never changed. James still loved his hair and was glad it had no gray's. He was dreading that day, but that was still a long time away, he hoped. He finished his usual morning routine. He walked out to his bed room to see an hour and half had passed. He was shocked to hear silence. He quickly dressed in a pair of jeans. He made his way out of his room once more and down stairs to the living room where Adam was watching TV.

"Where's Jake?" James asked.

"He went out," Adam said his eyes never leaving the TV.

"Did he say where he was going?" James asked.

"Nope and I didn't ask," Adam said. James sighed and sat down next to Adam. He grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV off. "I was watching that," Adam said turning to look at James.

"Too bad," James said, "what is it with you two? I don't get why you both just seem to hate one another," he said.

"It's him," Adam said, "he hates me for some odd reason," he said.

"He doesn't hate you," James said, "he's your brother," he said.

"Try telling him that, but I think he really hates me," Adam said looking away from James. James sighed and handed Adam the remote. Adam turned the TV back on. James stood up.

"What do you want for lunch?" he asked Adam.

"Any things fine with me," Adam said.

"You know what, why don't we go out for lunch?" James asked turning to look at Adam. Adam smiled and nodded his head. "You can even pick where we go," he said as he headed up to his room.

"I'm not ten pops," Adam called.

"Well then I'll decide," James yelled as he grabbed his wallet and cell phone. He walked back down to the hallway where Adam was getting ready to go.

"I wanna decide," Adam said smiling. James laughed and nodded his head. James grabbed his shoes and slipped them on and grabbed his jacket. He then headed to the kitchen to get his car keys.

"Where do you wanna go?" James asked as his cell phone rang. He groaned and pulled it out of his pocket. He held a finger up to Adam when he saw it was Logan. "Hey Logan what's up I'm about to go out to lunch," he said.

"Oh sorry, I was wondering if you were free for lunch but you're busy," Logan said.

"I am just taking Adam out to lunch his choice, you should join us," James said.

"Would you like us to bring your other son along as well," Logan asked.

"So that's where he took off too," James said, "I give him to ok and he just takes off," he said shaking his head.

"Do you want us to bring him and Kendall along as well," Logan asked.

"Um, I am not sure that's a good idea," James said looking over at Adam. Adam looked at James confused before it all clicked.

"Let him come, I mean Jake obviously wants to get to know him and I am not gonna get in the way of that," Adam said.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"Yeah, tell them to meet us at Hill's Diner," Adam said.

"You always pick that place," James said smiling at his youngest son.

"It has awesome food, but just so you know I don't want to talk to him yet," Adam said.

"I'll let him know that when we get there," James said.

"Thanks," Adam said smiling at James.

"Logan meet us at Hill's," James said into the phone, "and let Kendall know I need to talk to him," he said.

"Ok we'll meet you there," Logan said, "yes Jake you have to come," he said.

"Tell him I'll take his car away if he doesn't go," James threatened.

"He's threatening your car," Logan said.

"Fine, I'll go," James heard Jake holler. James smirked.

"See you in a bit," James said.

"Yeah see ya," Logan said. James hung up and looked at Adam.

"I'm fine pops," Adam said smiling.

"Are you sure, you didn't have to do that," James said.

"I am sure," Adam said, "I mean eventually I'll be ready, but Jake is ready now and I don't want to get him mad at me for not wanting Kendall around," he said.

"That's probably one of the most selfless things you've ever said," James said looking at Adam with a smile. He knew his sons were great kids really. He had taught them everything he knew and raised them the best he could without another parental figure in their lives. Jett was the closest they had and he had only really been around the last few years.

"Come on let's go we don't have all day," Adam said from within the car. James smiled and got in the car. He started the drive to Hill's diner. It was a familiar drive so it didn't take long. The two got out of the car and headed inside. Adam got them a big booth to share. James sat down with him and he kept looking to the doorway waiting for the others to arrive.

"Calm down," Adam said, "it's just lunch," he said.

"Look Adam, Kendall and I only recently started talking again. I mean we didn't end on good terms the last time we saw each other," James said, "I mean yesterday we talked things over but it's still new to me," he said.

"Everything will be fine pops," Adam said.

"I hope so," James said. He looked to the door as Logan and Carlos walked in with Jake and Kendall behind them. James jumped up and walked over to them. He walked past Logan and Carlos. He grabbed Kendall's arm.

"A word please," James said.

"Do I have a choice," Kendall asked as he followed James back out of the diner.

"No, now listen," James said.

"I'm all ears," Kendall said.

"Adam is not comfortable with this yet, but he doesn't want to upset Jake by not letting you coming," James said, "I don't want you to force him to talk to you. He may just even ignore you, I just don't want you getting upset," he said.

"I know this isn't going to be easy," Kendall said, "but Jake is willing and I am ok with that," he said.

"Ok don't tell, but Adam said he's not ready yet, but he might be soon, so just give him time," James said smiling.

"Thanks," Kendall said.

"Come on let's go before we miss our chance to order our lunch," James said. Kendall nodded and the two walked back inside. There was two seats open. They were next to Adam and Jake. James said down next to Adam and Kendall sat down next to Jake.

"Oh my god," Carlos said tapping Logan's shoulder. Logan looked at Carlos and then to where the Latino was looking. He was looking at James and Adam who were both sitting with their arms crossed. He was also looking at Kendall and Jake who were both resting their chins on the left hands. Adam and Jake were sitting just like the parent they were next to.

"Wow you can really tell who takes after who," Logan said looking between the four.

"What are you talking about?" James asked confused.

"They way you guys are sitting," Carlos said. James looked over at Kendall and Jake and realized they were sitting the same way. He then looked at Adam who was sitting the same way as him. James cracked a smile as he let his arms fall. Adam, Kendall, and Jake all realized what was going on and laughed as well. Then their waitress came over to get their orders. Logan and Carlos ordered cheeseburgers. Adam ordered the bacon cheese burger with tomatoes. James ordered the same thing since that was his favorite dish.

"You never change do you," Kendall said laughing.

"It's delicious," James said.

"I'll have the chili burger," Jake said.

"Me too," Kendall said.

"That's disgusting," Adam and James said shaking their heads.

"Again I say you can tell who takes after who," Logan said laughing.

"Shut up," James and Adam said to Logan.

"Point and case," Logan said.

James kicked Logan's leg under the table earning him a glare from the other brunette. James just stuck his tongue out. The four adults started to talk and reminisce about the old times. They talked about Big Time Rush and everything before Jake and Adam were born. Jake and Adam managed to have a small conversation, but it didn't last. James noticed this and couldn't help wonder why they hated one another so much. James then turned his attention to Adam knowing that would help the boy talk a bit more.

"So Adam," James said, "how's school been?" he asked. He hadn't really had the time to sit down and talk with his sons like he used to.

"It's ok," Adam said, "I mean nothing it's nothing special really," he said shrugging.

"He's still the same antisocial dork he's always been," Jake said.

"Jake," James said sending a glare at his eldest son. Now was really not the time for them to start a fight.

"Sorry," Jake said putting his hands up.

"What about that play you tried out for?" James asked.

"I got a final call back for the lead," Adam said smiling.

"Well that's great," James said smiling at Adam. Adam smiled and nodded his head. James knew once he got Adam talking about the play there would be no shutting up.

"What's the play called?" Logan asked Adam.

"It's called My Uncle Bernie, and it was written by a student," Adam said. Logan and Adam started talking about the play with Carlos and James listening and putting a few things in. As they talked James and noticed Jake and Kendall were talking but Jake was sending small glares at his brother.

"Jake what about you," James said turning to his other son, "anything going on in school for you?" he asked.

"No, not that you would care," Jake said looking away from James.

"Jake you're my son of course I care," James said slowly.

"Sure you do," Jake said standing up and walking away.

"Jake," James said jumping up and following Jake out the door. Jake was walking away. "Jake where are you going," he asked.

"Anywhere but here," Jake said.

"Jake stop," James said running up to him. He grabbed Jake's arm and stopped him.

"Why do you even care? Adam's in there having fun talking to you about his stupid play. Go back to him. I know you want to he is your favorite after all," Jake said angrily.

"What are you-" James said. Then everything clicked for him. He finally understood why Jake always picked on Adam. James couldn't believe he had never noticed it before. He felt like a bad parent for not realizing it sooner. He felt horrible for not realizing that Jake was jealous of Adam. Sure he had been jealous when Adam was born, but James thought he grew out of it. He had thought it was just a phase that Jake would grow out of. Obviously he hadn't. James did pay a bit more attention to Adam some times though. It was only natural for Jake to be jealous. "Oh Jake I am sorry," James said.

"What?" Jake asked confused.

"I never meant to ignore you," James said looking at his son. "I don't favor Adam more than you. I love you both so much, but Adam's younger and he had self esteem issues and you don't. He needs more support than you do and I just never realized how much it affected you," he said.

"Cause you don't care," Jake said looking away from James tears in his eyes.

"I do care Jake," James said stepping closer to his son. "I just have different ways of treating you both since you have different needs. You're way more independent that Adam. I let you have more freedom than him. He needs me there and he needs to be told he's not worthless. It doesn't help that you constantly pick on him," James said.

"I never thought about it that way," Jake said looking down at the ground.

"Of course not," James said, "you're not a parent you're a teenager," he said.

"I'm sorry," Jake said.

"I'm sorry too, but let's finish this conversation later, let's go enjoy our lunch," James said. Jake smiled and nodded his head. The two walked back into the diner. Adam was talking to Logan again and Carlos and Kendall were talking too.

"Everything ok?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," James said nodding his head as he sat down. Jake nodded his head as he sat down next to Kendall. James knew that this problem wasn't going to just go away. He and Jake still needed to talk and get things out in the air. This was a start though, maybe James would be able to fix things between Jake and Adam. He knew it would take time, but he was willing to try.

-All Over Again-

The six had finished eating and were leaving the Diner talking and laughing. Everyone was in a great mood. James and Adam were about to head to James' car when Adam spoke.

"Dad," Adam said. Everyone froze knowing that he was talking to Kendall. Kendall turned to look at Adam shocked. Adam had to acknowledged him at all through the entire lunch.

"Yeah," Kendall said signaling that he was listening.

"I just want to let you know I don't hate you, but I'm not exactly ready for this, I don't know when I will be," Adam said looking at Kendall.

"It's ok I am not gonna force you to see me or anything," Kendall said. Adam nodded his head and walked over to James' car and got into the passengers seat.

"It's a start," James said, "it took him longer to warm up to Jett," he said as he walked over to his car as well. He got into the car and looked over at Adam.

"So I was thinking maybe we could go to the mall and get the game you wanted so bad," James said looking over at Adam.

"Really?" Adam asked. James nodded his head and started the car. He pulled out of the parking lot.

**OK sorry for the long wait but I lost the inspiration for this for a bit. I have it back now that I know what I want to do. I hope to get the next chpater out a bit quicker than this update took but I make no promises. I suck at updating lately. Anyways this got away from me a little. I really like it. I hope you do too. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	6. Chapter 6: Changing

**I'd like to thank,**_ CrazyKAMESFan13, annabellex2, jamesmaslowlover, Scarlett, Sir RCCS, nigelbtrlover24, BreakFree, Xbigtimerusherx, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for all your lovely reviews. They make me smile fo keep them coming please. **

**Chapter 6: Changing**

James and Adam were laughing when they arrived home. James had only intended to get the game for Adam but they ended up going shopping for clothes and other things. James heard the TV on and knew it had to be Jett home from where ever he had gone.

"I'll go put my things up in my room," Adam said.

"Ok," James said. He walked down the hall to the living room. Jett was sitting on the couch watching TV. James cleared his throat and Jett looked at him.

"Where'd you go?" Jett asked.

"You can't be mad because you also left without telling anyone," James said pointing a finger at Jett.

"I'm not mad I was just wondering," Jett said putting his hands up.

"Adam and I went out to lunch with Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and Jake," James said, "Jake left without telling me to go see Kendall," he added.

"Oh," Jett said.

"Ok now where did you go this morning," James asked walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Jett.

"My agent called," Jett said.

"What did he want? I thought you were already in a movie," James said.

"I am they want to move up shooting," Jett said.

"What no you can't do that," James said quickly, "we're getting married in a month," he said.

"I know but if I back out of this movie it could hurt my career," Jett said.

"We don't want that," James said looking down at his lap. "How far back do we have to move the wedding?" he asked.

"Well they want to shoot here for two months and then go on location for the European scenes," Jett said, "but they are taking a few weeks in between the shooting so we'd just have to put it off for two months," he said.

"Two months won't kill us," James said.

"You mean it?" Jett asked shocked.

"Yeah," James said, "I'll send out an email to everyone and resend invites," he said nodding his head.

"Great," Jett said, "I am sorry about this but I need this movie," he said. James simply nodded his head. He knew there would be no talking Jett out of the movie. Jett loved his career more than anything. James was used to coming second to Jett's career. It was better to just agree with Jett and not cause a fight. "So Jake's at Logan and Carlos'?" Jett asked.

"Yeah, it's where Kendall lives," James said.

"So what's going on with that?" Jett asked, "I mean you and Kendall," he added quickly.

"We agreed to be friends for the boys. I mean Jake really wants to get to know Kendall," James said. Jett nodded his head.

"Is that where you were yesterday?" Jett asked, "working things out?" he asked. James nodded his head. He couldn't tell Jett everything that had happened yesterday. He wanted this relationship to work for some reason. He wasn't sure why, but he did.

"So if the wedding get pushed back and the honeymoon how long will we have for that," James asked changing the subject. The honeymoon was one thing he was looking forward to. He and Jett would try again for another kid. James wanted another one so badly. He wanted a daughter more than anything. He knew with Jake and Adam leaving soon they house would be empty and he didn't want that. He didn't want a big empty house. He wanted another baby. It gave him a reason.

"We will have two weeks like we originally planned," Jett said looking at James with a small smile.

"Maybe we can try again?" James asked.

"If it's what you want," Jett said smiling and leaning in to peck James on the lips. James smiled.

"Don't you want someone to carry on the Stetson name," James asked.

"Yeah, when you put it like that," Jett said smiling slightly.

"Having Jake and Adam made me so happy," James said smiling. Jett smiled as well. James knew he was thinking of a little Stetson. "If I have another I want a daughter," he said.

"A daughter wouldn't carry on the Stetson name," Jett pointed out.

"Fine a son and a daughter," James said laughing.

"You would want twins?" Jett asked.

"No, one then the other," James said. Jett laughed a shook his head.

"You're ok with moving the wedding back though?" Jett asked. James nodded his head. He knew there was no talking Jett out of changing the date back to their original date.

"We have to call the planner on Monday and see if our venue is open for the wedding or if we're going to need to get another place," James said standing up. Jett nodded his head.

-All Over Again

Adam smiled as he walked up stairs to his bedroom. He had spent the afternoon with James and actually had fun. They talked and laughed. Adam hadn't had fun with James in so long. It was nice to get away from everything for a bit. He set his things down on his desk and dug out the game James had bought him and put it on his shelf to play later. The game was called Super Zombies Smashers 3 and was more intense than the other two which Adam already had.

Adam thought back to lunch though. He thought about Kendall and how much Jake was like him without even knowing him. Jake and Kendall were so alike. Adam didn't understand how they could be so alike, but they were.

Adam walked over to his bed and sat down and pulled his cell phone out. He decided to text Damien his best friend that he finally got the game. He texted Damien and no sooner than he set his phone down did he get a reply.

Oh my god finally! When can I come over?

Adam laughed and texted Damien back.

Soon I hope. I'll have to ask pops in a bit since he's busy with Jett.

Adam set his phone down and laid back on his bed. Damien was the only true friend that Adam had. They had been friends since Adam met Damien on his first day of high school. Damien was a year older than Adam, but just like him. They bonded over so much. They got along great and James seemed to like him. Damien was nothing but nice to Adam. Adam's phone buzzed with another text from Damien.

Do you think I can come over today or tomorrow?

Adam thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. Damien could spend the night and they could play the game all they wanted. Damien had spent the night tons of times before.

Dude want to come over and spend the night? We could play the game for as long as we want.

Sure dude sounds fun.

Adam grinned and jumped up as he heard someone coming up the stairs. He ran out and saw James coming up the stairs.

"Hey pops can Damien come over and spend the night?" Adam asked.

"Sure," James said, "he wants to play you're new game right?" he asked. Adam nodded his head and ran over to James and hugged him.

"Thanks pops," Adam said smiling. He ran back to his room to grab his cell phone. He texted Damien that he could come over. Damien texted back saying he would be over soon. Adam walked over to his game shelf and opened the game and got it ready for when Damien arrived.

-All Over Again-

Jake groaned as his back hit the wall behind him. "Evan," Jake gasped as a pair of lips found his neck. Jake had left Kendall's house almost an hour ago. He had come over to see his boyfriend Evan to talk about what was going on in his life, but Even wanted to do something else. Evan never wanted to talk really. All he cared about was getting into Jake's pants.

"Come on Jake," Even said as he nipped at Jake's neck. Jake's breath hitched in his throat. He was all for making out, but Evan was trying to do something else completely.

"Ev," Jake gasped as he pushed on the slightly shorter male.

"Come on Jakey," Evan cooed as his hands came to rest on Jake's hips. Jake squirmed not liking where this was going.

"Evan I said no," Jake said pushing on Evan again.

"Don't be such a prude," Evan said.

"I'm not ready," Jake said pushing Evan off of him.

"Come on Jake we've been dating for like two months," Evan said.

"Is sex all you care about?" Jake asked annoyed. When they had met Even had been a real nice guy, but lately he's changed and Jake didn't like it.

"No, but I can only go so long," Evan said glaring at Jake.

"I am not ready for sex yet," Jake said, "I know nowadays kids are losing their v-card at fifteen but I'm not like those morons. I want to wait until I am ready and with someone I care about," he said.

"You don't care about me?" Evan asked sounding hurt.

"Not as much as I used to," Jake admitted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Evan asked.

"You've changed Ev, and I can't take it that you're trying to pressure me into something I'm not ready for. I also think you're only with me because of who my father is," Jake said.

"What are you saying?" Evan asked confused.

"Oh come on you know who my dad is and who he's marrying," Jake said shaking his head.

"Jake," Evan said.

"No, we're over," Jake said putting his hands up. He couldn't take it anymore. Evan was just too different and things weren't working out.

"You can't break up with me," Evan said shaking his head.

"Well, I just did," Jake said as he started for the door.

"Jake," Evan said.

"Screw off Evan it's over," Jake said as he walked out the door. He started down the stairs.

"You'll regret this Jake," Evan called.

"Not as much as I regret going out with you," Jake said as he walked out the front door. He ran into Evan's sister Tara.

"Oh hey Jake," Tara said.

"You're brother's an ass," Jake said.

"So you finally dumped him?" Tara asked laughing.

"Yep," Jake said, "so you won't be seeing me around here anymore," he said as he walked over to his car.

"Darn, and I was starting to get used to you," Tara joked. Jake laughed as he got into his car. He waved to Tara and left. Jake drove home. He knew he was better off without Evan and he knew James was going to be happy about the breakup. James had never really liked Evan to start with. He should be sad that his relationship was over, but he wasn't. Jake wasn't bothered in the slightest.

The drive home was quick and Jake headed inside. It was late so he expected everyone to be eating. He walked into the kitchen and saw James, Adam and his friend Damien eating pizza.

"Jake," James said looking up at him, "where were you? I called Logan and he said you left a long time ago," he said.

"I went to see Evan," Jake said walking over to the table. He sat down next to James.

"Jake you know how I-" James started.

"No worries pops we broke up," Jake said.

"Really?" James asked shocked. Jake nodded his head and grabbed a slice of Pizza from the table.

"About time," Adam said. Jake looked over at his brother shocked. "What? He's an ass and you could do so much better than him," Adam said.

"Adam," James said, "Don't swear," he said.

"Sorry pops, but it's true," Adam said looking at Jake.

"I know," Jake said smiling. He agreed with Jake whole heartedly now. Evan was a dick and he could do way better. Jake had yet to talk to James about the incident at the diner, but he wanted to make things better with Adam. He was going to be nicer to his brother. He really did care about Adam and he was going to show it.

"So can I ask what happened?" James asked.

"He wanted something I didn't, so I told him to screw off," Jake said shrugging.

"What do you mean he wanted something you didn't?" James asked slowly.

"He was pressuring me and I finally told him to back off," Jake said shrugging. A look of understanding crossed James face. "Don't worry pops I'm not gonna do anything I'm not ready for," Jake said. He knew better than to let someone push him into doing something.

"I've taught you well," James said smiling fondly at his son.

"Jake, pops got me the new Zombie Smashers," Adam said, "Damien and I were playing it before and it's awesome," he said.

"Yeah wanna play?" Damien asked looking at Jake.

"Sure," Jake said.

"I need to talk to Jake first, you two go play that game," James said. Adams and Damien nodded and left. Jake looked over at James.

"Is this about the diner incident?" Jake asked.

"Bingo," James said.

"I'm sorry," Jake said.

"I really never meant to ignore you or seem like I favor Adam," James said honestly.

"I know," Jake said. He really understood things now. He had been thinking about what James had said earlier outside the diner. James was right though, he and Adam had very different needs. Jake was the more independent of them and he didn't need James around all the time like Adam did.

"It's just you've always been more independent than Adam. He's more withdrawn and thinks down on himself and he needs to be told he's not worthless," James said. Jake nodded his head.

"Yeah and me picking on him doesn't help," Jake said looking down at his hands.

"Not really," James said. "I am really sorry for not realizing what affect this had you sooner. I feel like a bad parent for not realizing this until now," he said.

"You're not a bad parent," Jake said looking up at James. "You've done what you could on your own. I may not have always shown my appreciation but I do appreciate what you've done and I love you pops," He said looking anywhere but at James.

"I love you too Jake," James said smiling.

"I get it now and I realize I've been taking my anger out on Adam. I want to change and I'll try my hardest to be nicer to him," Jake said.

"I think you owe Adam an apology and you need to talk to him as well," James said. He moved over to Jake and hugged him. Jake smiled and awkwardly returned the hug.

"I know and I will," Jake said.

"Look I took him out today and bought him a few thighs maybe tomorrow you and I could do something," James said.

"You don't mean in public do you," Jake asked teasingly.

"Jake I'm being serious," James said laughing.

"Ok then we can do something," Jake said, "Maybe a movie or something," he said. James smiled and nodded his head.

"We'll do something," James said, "now go play video games with your brother," he said.

-All Over Again-

Kendall looked down at the ring box in his bedside table drawer. He was happy that Logan was going to ask Carlos to marry him. They deserved each other. Kendall remembered back in his other life how they had always admired one another from afar. They had never told one another how they really felt. Seeing Logan and Carlos together and happy was a big change. Kendall was happy for them.

Kendall looked at the ring box again and thought about Dak. He didn't know what he had with Dak. He cared about him, but not as much as he should. Kendall felt bad about that too. He knew he couldn't give himself to Dak fully and that was what bothered him the most.

Kendall didn't feel bad about cheating on Dak either. He didn't regret what he did with James. What happened between them just felt right. He didn't know what to do. He and James had just become friends again and James was getting married. James wanted to forget what happened and Kendall agreed. The catch though was Kendall couldn't forget it. It had felt so right. It was everything Kendall had been missing.

There was a knock at his door followed by a voice. "Hey you."

Kendall turned around and saw Dak standing in the doorway. He smiled and shut the drawer.

"Hey," Kendall said standing up. "You just get done shooting?" he asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to come and see you though," Dak said.

"Well here I am," Kendall said. Dak walked into the room and sat down on the bed. "Oh guess what," Kendall said.

"What?" Dak asked.

"You can't tell anyone but Logan's going to purpose to Carlos," Kendall said quietly, "he asked me to hold onto the ring," he added.

"Finally," Dak said, "I mean you can see that they're meant to be together," he added smiling. Kendall nodded his head in agreement. He scooted back on his bed and Dak moved to sit beside him. They sat there in silence for a moment.

Kendall was wondering what Dak was thinking. he wondered if he was thinking about their relationship. That had to be what Dak was thinking. Kendall didn't want to have that discussion yet. He wasn't sure what they had at the moment.

"So how was shooting today?" Kendall asked.

"Long," Dak sighed.

"Oh you poor baby," Kendall said, "You must be tired," he said.

"I am," Dak said, "mind if I stay here tonight?" he asked.

"Not at all," Kendall said. Dak smiled and pecked Kendall on the cheek. Kendall smiled and got up from the bed. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out some pj's for Dak. He tossed them to the brunette.

"Thanks Ken," Dak said smiling. Kendall climbed back onto the bed as Dak stood up to change. Kendall watched Dak take his shirt off and remembered one reason why he was attracted to Dak. There were a few reasons but this one stood out to him. "What?" Dak asked as he stopped putting the shirt on halfway. Kendall just stood up and walked over to Dak. "Ken?" Dak asked.

"I just," Kendall said at a loss for words. He just grabbed Dak and kissed him hard on the lips. Dak gasped into the kiss but recovered quickly. Kendall tugged on the shirt Dak had on his arms and Dak let him tug on it and try to pull it off only to get it tangled. Kendall broke the kiss and tugged on the shirt. After a small struggle the shirt came off.

Dak reconnected their lips in a heated kiss. Kendall brought his hands down to Dak's hips and kneaded them. Dak moaned into Kendall's mouth. Kendall looped his fingers in Dak's belt loops and pulled him over to his bed. He fell back onto the bed with Dak on top of him. Dak positioned himself so he was straddling Kendall's hips. Dak broke the kiss to catch his breath.

"Dak," Kendall said breathlessly.

"Kendall," Dak said.

"I love you," Kendall said. He pulled the brunette down to him and kissed him hard. Dak moaned into the kiss.

"Love you too," Dak said against Kendall's lips.

"Good," Kendall said as he flipped them over so he was on top of Dak. He leaned down and pressed their lips together. His hands started to roam over Dak's exposed chest. Dak moaned and arched his back as Kendall pinched his nipple. Kendall started to kiss along Dak's jaw and down to his neck.

"Ken," Dak moaned. Kendall sat up and looked at Dak. Dak opened his eyes and looked at Kendall confused as to why he stopped. "What's wrong?" Dak asked.

"Nothing," Kendall said, "I just love you," he said. He really did care about Dak, and he didn't want to hurt him.

"I love you too," Dak said confused.

"Marry me," Kendall said.

"What?" Dak asked his eyes going wide.

"Marry me," Kendall said, "I know this is sudden, but I mean it," he said. He wasn't sure what had come over him, but he was serious.

"Kendall, you're only doing this-" Dak started.

"I am not doing this because of Logan," Kendall said quietly.

"I wasn't going to say that," Dak said looking away form Kendall.

"I am not doing it because James either," Kendall said, "I am over him," he lied. It felt so easy to do too.

"Kendall," Dak said.

"Logan told me that you and James worked things out," Dak said looking away.

"Yeah we worked things out," Kendall said, "we're getting along for the boys sake now that they know the truth," he said.

"The boys know?" Dak asked confused.

"Yu were busy with your movie I haven't had the time to talk to you," Kendall said, "but Jake found out and came here and we talked and James came in yelling and the next day we talked and worked things out. Jake is all for getting to know me right now," he said.

"What about Adam?" Dak asked.

"He's not quite ready yet," Kendall said. He slid off Dak and moved to sit beside him.

"Why didn't you call me," Dak asked.

"You were busy and I was trying to get to know my sons a little better," Kendall said, "I am sorry I didn't call. I really am," he said looking at Dak. He knew what he was doing was wrong. He was asking Dak to marry him when he didn't love him as much as he should, but he deserved to be happy if James was happy. James had Jett and Kendall had Dak now.

"Yes," Dak said.

"What?" Kendall asked confused.

"Yes I'll marry you," Dak said smiling. Kendall smiled and kissed Dak hard on the lips. "but you'll have to get me a ring soon," Dak said.

"Deal," Kendall said against Dak's lips.

"Shall we pick up where we left off?" Dak asked as he climbed onto Kendall. Kendall nodded his head eagerly.

-All Over Again-

Adam laughed as Damien and Jake got to into the game and shouted when their characters got killed again.

"Quiet or we'll get in trouble," Adam said looking to his bedroom door. He didn't want James or Jett yelling at them. It was late and they were supposed to be sleeping.

"Sorry," Damien said laughing. Adam slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle him.

"I think it's time we turn the game off," Adam said looking at his alarm clock. It was almost eleven o'clock at night.

"I think you're right," Jake said laughing. Adam turned the game off and brought his controllers over to the shelf. Adam walked over to his bed and sat down.

"That game was awesome," Jake said, "way better than the second," he said.

"I agree," Damien said. Adam nodded his head. He had spent the last few hours with Damien and Jake. He and Jake were getting alone. It was like Jake was changed. It probably had to do with the Diner incident and the talk Jake had with James.

The three just sat in Adam's room talking for the next hour just laughing and strangely getting along.

-All Over Again-

"Do you hear that?" James asked quietly.

"Yeah they're actually getting along and it doesn't sound forced," Jett said. Jett was reading over his script while James read a book.

"I know," James said, "I think I made some real progress with Jake today," he said proud of himself.

"James you are a great father," Jett said looking over at James finally.

"I wouldn't say great, I mean it took me seventeen years to realize my first son felt threatened by my second," James said.

"You're not a super-dad James, siblings fight and it's a part of life. You did one hell of a job raising them," Jett said.

"I did, didn't I?" James asked.

"Yes, and I don't think I could've done what you did on your own," Jett said.

"I didn't have a choice, my mom was mad at me for getting pregnant at eighteen and didn't talk to me until after Adam was born, but by that point I was determined to do it on my own," James said.

"You did a great job with them both," Jett said. James looked over at Jett and smiled. He saw the script in Jett's hands and scooted closer.

"Whatcha doing?" James asked looking over the script. "Ooh a kissing scene I can help with that," he said grabbed Jett's face and pulling him into a kiss. Jett laughed and shoved James lightly.

"I want to look this over," Jett said.

"I know and I am helping," James said as he pressed his lips to Jett's once more. He thrust his tongue out into Jett's mouth trying to get him more into this. Jett groaned and dropped his script. James grinned as he won. He pulled Jett over so he was on top of him.

"How is this helping me?" Jett asked playfully.

"It's a rewrite your relieving stress and having hot sex with your soon to be husband," James said as he pulled Jett down and ground his hips up showing what he wanted.

"I like your rewrite," Jett teased as he pressed hot openmouthed kisses to James' neck. James moaned and ran his fingers through Jett's hair. Jett started to undress James and soon they were both down to their underwear and they moaning. Suddenly they heard music coming from the next room.

"I think they heard us," James said laughing.

"Well now we don't have to hold back," Jett said as he grabbed James threw his underwear.

"Fuck," James gasped.

"I intend to," Jett said grinning.

**There you go. I really like like how this turned out. I hope you do too. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	7. Chapter 7: Rumor has It

**I'd like to thank,**_ BreakFree, CrazyKAMESFan13, BigTimeOT4, nigelbtrlover24, Scarlett, Theoneandonlyme, Sir RCCS, Fanpire109, jamesmaslowlover, Xbigtimerusherx, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for all your lovely reviews. They make me smile fo keep them coming please. **

**Chapter 7: Rumor has It**

Jake felt eyes on him as he walked through the hallway. It had been this way for six weeks now. People were still talking about his and Evan's breakup. Evan had been a jerk about it and spread lies about him.

_Jake sighed as he walked down the hall to Adam's room. Damien had left a few minutes ago and Jake wanted to talk to Adam. He knew he had to apologize to Adam for everything he's done to him. It wasn't going to be easy but he had to do it. It would clear his conscious and maybe help fix his and Adam's relationship hopefully. Jake knocked on the door._

_"Come in," Adam said. Jake opened the door and walked in._

_"Hey Adam," Jake said getting Adam's attention. Adam turned away from his laptop and closed it quickly. "What are you doing?" he asked slowly confused as to why Adam snapped his computer shut so quickly._

_"I was on facebook," Adam said shrugging._

_"Ok," Jake said._

_"Um there's something you should see actually," Adam said. He opened his computer and logged back on. He stood up from his chair and Jake took the seat confused. His eyes scanned the page until he saw what Adam was talking about. He growled annoyed and stood up. He stormed from the room._

_"Jake," Adam said as he followed his brother._

_"I am gonna kick his ass," Jake growled._

_"Jake no," Adam said as he followed him down the stairs. "Fighting will get you nowhere," he said as he followed Jake._

_"He's spreading lies about me Adam," Jake said turning to face his brother._

_"That may be so, but hurting him won't help you," Adam said trying to get through to Jake._

_"I am still going," Jake said._

_"I won't let you," Adam said grabbing Jake's arm. Jake turned ready to yell at Adam._

_"Boys what's going on?" James asked walking out into the hallway with them. Jake and Adam looked at their father._

_"Evan is pissed that I dumped him and he's spreading lies about me," Jake said._

_"He wants to go kick his ass," Adam said tightening his hold on Jake's arm to keep him from leaving._

_"You are not leaving this house if that is what you want to do," James said pointing a finger at Jake. Adam let go of Jake's arm, "Now what is Evan saying," he asked._

_"He's saying he broke up with me because I have Chlamydia and that I am a slut who will drop his pants for anyone," Jake said bitterly. He could not believe Evan had stooped so low._

_"Jake he's not worth it and anyone who believes him is an idiot," Adam said._

_"This is blow over," James said._

_"Yeah right," Jake said turning around and heading up to his room._

Jake just walked down he hall ignoring the looks he was getting. He was used to it now. He didn't really have a choice though. People were stupid and believe anything they head whether it was true or not. Jake told anyone who would listen that they were lies. A few people believe him and others told him he was in denial and others still asked him out in hopes of getting into his pants.

Jake stopped at his locker to get his things. Someone stopped next to the locker next to him and leaned on it. Jake looked and saw Marty Taylor standing there. Marty was two years younger than Jake but almost twice as popular. Jake didn't care though. Marty was also the son of Jo Taylor who was friends with Jett and James.

"What do you want Marty," Jake asked knowing Marty only wanted one thing. He knew Marty had a crush on him and was always trying to get with him.

"I hear you're the one to go to for a good time," Marty said.

"I am gonna stop you right there," Jake said turning to face him completely. "my answer is no so screw off, before I tell my dad and Jett about that little party you had and your mother finds out about it," he said.

"Fine," Marty said backing off. He put his hands up and left.

Jake turned back to his locker. He hated that everyone seemed to believe what Evan had said about him. The only thing people didn't believe was the Chlamydia lie for some reason. Jake found that odd, but didn't question it. Jake grabbed his things out of his locker and made his way down the hall to his next class.

-All Over Again-

Kendall yawned as he sat in a small room with Carlos. They had been promoting their movie nonstop and were auditioning for other movies as well. Kendall's life had gotten pretty hectic lately. Carlos' had as well. They were both audition for the same role right now.

"How does Logan think this will help us?" Kendall asked Carlos while another guy was called in before them.

"The more roles we get the better we will get known as actors and not just singers and former hockey players," Carlos said.

"Right," Kendall said nodding his head. He wondered briefly why he had even wanted to be an actor. Kendall had never had these aspirations in his old life. Kendall missed his old life more and more as the days passed. He missed Kyle and Leora. He wondered if he could get a chance to go back. If he could he would be a better father and try to show James more love and be there for his kids. He missed that life so much.

"Why do you have somewhere to be?" Carlos asked, "the last I checked Dak was out of town," he said.

"I know that but I want to get him a ring soon," Kendall said. He and Dak had made the announcement that they were engaged a week after Kendall had asked and Kendall had yet to get a ring for Dak. He hadn't had the time to find the perfect ring just yet. He had looked at hundreds of rings but none of them were the one for Dak. Kendall was also having problems with Logan accepted that he was marrying Dak. Logan like Dak had thought it was because of James and Jett, and they were right. Kendall wanted to show that he was moving on as well. He would never admit that to either of them though.

"Come on picking out a ring can't be that hard," Carlos said.

"It is," Kendall said, "I just want it to be just right," he said.

"Dak will love anything you get him," Carlos said.

"I know, but I want him to really love it," Kendall said.

"And he will with whatever ring you pick out," Carlos said laughing.

"You are no help," Kendall said glaring at his friend.

"Gee thanks," Carlos said smiling.

"Sorry I am just on the edge," Kendall said shaking his head, "Dak's been acting a little strange lately," he admitted.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing, just me being paranoid I guess," Kendall said shaking his head. Dak had become secretive lately and moody. Kendall didn't know what to make of it.

"Maybe he just really wants you to pick out a ring for him," Carlos said.

"Maybe," Kendall said. Kendall had asked Logan about buying a ring, but Logan had told him that when he saw the ring he just knew it was the one.

-All Over Again-

James groaned as felt a wave of nausea. He fought it back as he sat in the hospital waiting room. He really hated this. He had been sick for a week now and it wasn't getting any better. Jett had talked him into going into the doctor. He probably just had the flu and would get meds to get rid of it.

"James Diamond," a voice called out. James stood up and walked over to the nurse. He followed her down a hall and to a room. She took his vitals and asked him a few questions. She then left telling him the doctor would be in soon.

James sat there impatiently waiting. He didn't like going to the doctors. He just wanted to get in find out for sure that it was the flu and get the meds he would need and get out. He just didn't like going to the doctor if he could help it.

James sat there biting at his nail. A bad habit he had formed as a kid. He only did it when he was nervous or was doing something he didn't like. He sat there for several minutes before doctor Richards came in. They talked and James explained what was wrong. The doctor listened and came up with an idea.

"This doesn't sound like the flu," Dr. Richards said.

"Well what does it sound-?" James asked. He then stopped when he realized what Dr. Richards was getting at. "I can't be," he said quickly. It was what he wanted, but now was not the time.

"Well have you been sexually active?" Dr. Richards asked.

"Me and my fiancé were trying awhile ago but we've stopped and decided to wait since nothing was working," James said.

"Well you may have gotten pregnant after all, I'll need a blood sample," Dr. Richards said. James nodded his head. Dr. Richards left and came back with a nurse to get a blood sample. They took a sample and told James he could leave and that they would call him with the results.

James left the hospital as fast as he could. He started for his car when his cell started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Logan.

"Hello," he said. He wasn't sure if it was Logan or not. He constantly got calls from Carlos on Logan's cell and vice versa with Carlos' cell as well.

"Hey James," Logan said.

"Oh hey Logan," James said, "what's up?" he asked as he started for his car.

"Are you busy for lunch today?" Logan asked.

"No," James said. Jett was shooting scenes for his movie and the boys were at school.

"Would you like to join me and the guys for lunch today?" Logan asked.

"Guys?" James asked slowly.

"Carlos and Kendall," Logan said.

"Sure," James said nodding his head even though Logan couldn't see him.

"Great can you meet us at Hill's in a half hour," Logan asked.

"Sure I'm getting in my car now," James said as he reached his car. He fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car.

"Where are you?" Logan asked.

"I am leaving the doctors office," James said, "it's nothing serious I've just been a little sick and decided to get checked out," he said quickly.

"You ok?" Logan asked.

"I'm fine they are just running a few tests now and they will call me with the results," James said as he got into his car.

"Ok I'll see you in a bit then," Logan said.

"Yeah," James said.

-All Over Again-

"There is no way I am going to learn all my lines in under a month," Adam said shaking his head as he followed Damien through the lunchroom. Adam had gotten the lead in the play he had auditioned for. He was struggling with learning his lines though.

"Having a problem little brother?" Jake asked as he joined him and Damien.

"Yeah he's freaking out over learning his lines," Damien said.

"I am not freaking out," Adam said glaring at his best friend.

"If you need help Addie I can help," Jake offered as he walked over to a table and sat down.

"What have I told you about calling me- wait did you just offer to help me?" Adam asked shocked.

"Yep," Jake said nodding his head, "I am just full of surprises. So take it or leave it Addie," he said.

"Stop calling me that," Adam said glaring at Jake.

"Do you want my help or not?" Jake asked laughing.

"Are you serious?" Adam asked. Jake nodded his head. "Yes I would love some help, thank you," he said.

"No problem," Jake said.

"So Adam guess what I got?" Damien said getting Adam's attention.

"An STD?" Jake asked before he could stop himself. Adam chocked on his milk and coughed while Damien glared at Jake.

"No, if anyone the slut here it's you remember Jakey?" Damien asked in a sweet voice.

"Oh yeah that's right I am a total slut and will drop my pants for anyone but you," Jake countered.

"Like I would even want someone like you," Damien teased.

"Hey quit it," Adam said cutting into the faux argument. He knew Jake and Damien didn't mean a word of what they were saying. "So what did you get Damien?" he asked.

"The new Johnny Depp movie," Damien said.

"What no way," Adam said.

"Yes way," Damien said.

"You have to come over after school, pops and Jett wouldn't take us to the premiere," Adam said.

"I'll bring it over after school," Damien said.

-All Over Again-

Jake once again walked down the hallway with his head down. He had learned just to ignore people as they whispered about him. The day was almost over and Jake would be able to go home soon. He would get away from the people staring at him and calling him a slut, whore, and every other name in the book. He was used to it by now. It showed who his real friends were.

The only friends he really had at the moment were Adam and Damien. All the people he had thought were his friends turned on him. They all believed Evan over him and he had been hurt by that. He didn't let it show, but it hurt. He never once let them all know the pain and hurt they caused him by not believing him.

Jake shook it off and walked into his next class. The people around him stopped talking once he walked into the room. That was another thing he had gotten used to. He took his seat in the middle of the room where he normally sat. People started talking again but about something other than him. He was glad that they were decent enough to not talk about him when he was in the room.

Class started and the chatter stopped. Jake tried to focus on the lesson but out of the corner of his eye he saw a brunette haired girl, he knew as Taylor Newman, looking at him and texting on her phone to a blonde haired girl, Jess Harris, across the room.

"Ms. Harris, Ms. Newman is there something you two would like to shared with the class?" their teacher asked. Both girls pocketed their cell phone.

"No sir," they said.

"No come up and read your texts to the class," their teacher said. The two stood up and walked up to the front of the class and took their cell phones out. They looked at one another before looking over at the teacher.

"Go on," he said.

"Omg Jess did you hear?" Taylor asked.

"No Tay what," Jess said.

"That…" Taylor trailed off looking over at Jake. Jake stiffened as he realized what she was going to say. He sent her a glare challenging her to say it. "That someone's a total slut now," she said stepping back.

"Yeah I heard," Jess said her cheeks red with embarrassment. "I heard he was cheating on Evan and got an STD and everything and Evan dumped him," she said. Jake felt tears come to his eyes as everyone turned to look at him as soon as Jess said Evan. Jake fought back the tears and stood up.

"You should get your facts straight," Jake said annoyed, "I dumped him and I am not a slut. He's just pissed that I would have sex with him so he's lying," he said. He grabbed his things and stormed from the room. He didn't want to hear anymore of this. He made his way to his locker and grabbed his things. He grabbed his car keys and left. He texted Adam that he was leaving but he would be back to give him a ride home if he needed it.

-All Over Again-

James walked up the sidewalk to the guys house. He had gotten a call from the school saying that Jake had stormed out. He knew exactly where Jake would go too. He hadn't been surprised when he saw Jake's car sitting out front. He knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Kendall.

"About time, I was wondering when you'd show up," Kendall said.

"Where's Jake, he is in so much trouble," James said pushing past the blonde and starting down the hallway.

"He in the living room sleeping he cried himself out," Kendall said.

"What happened?" James stopped walking and turned to face Kendall.

"Some kids at school were talking about him," Kendall started.

"Still?" James asked.

"Yeah some girls in his class said some things in texts and were forced to read them out loud to the class and embarrassed Jake. He then yelled and stormed out and came here to talk," Kendall said. James nodded his head and walked down the hall. He walked into the living room and saw Jake laying on the couch with a blanket on him.

"Thanks," James said.

"It's no problem, just be glad I was home otherwise he might've gone and done something stupid," Kendall said. James nodded his head. He knew that was a possibility with Jake. Jake was extremely hard headed and tended to do stupid things when he was mad just like his father.

"He is so much like you it's not even funny," James said.

"Come on in the kitchen," Kendall said, "he's exhausted. He told me he's not getting much sleep," he said. James nodded and followed Kendall out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Thank you for this again Ken," James said.

"He's my son and I couldn't turn him away," Kendall said. James nodded his head. He was glad that Kendall seemed to know how to handle the boys. It was odd since James hadn't let him near the boys in so many years.

"So I heard about you and Dak," James said.

"Yeah," Kendall said smiling weakly.

"Congratulations," James said.

"Thanks," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Jett and I were talking and since he invited Dak since they're friends and all and…I mean I wouldn't be opposed if you showed up with Dak.." James railed off not sure how to say this.

"James are you trying to invite me to your wedding?" Kendall asked laughing.

"I guess I am," James said, "if you want to," he added quickly.

"Say it like you mean it," Kendall said laughing.

"Kendall you are invited to my wedding," James said laughing as well. He stepped closer to the blonde. "Don't make me regret asking," he added smiling.

"James," Kendall said slowly as he moved away from the brunette.

"Yeah," James said.

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like if I had chased after you?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, maybe we'd have more kids or maybe just Jake, I used to think about it all the time, but we can't dwell on the past," James said, "we have to move forward and forget what happened," he said.

"Something tells me you're talking about-" Kendall started.

"Nothing happened," James said nodding his head. He didn't want to think about what he and Kendall had done.

"James," Kendall said.

"As much as it pains me to say this Kendall, nothing can happen between us. That ship has sailed," James said.

"Can you honestly say you felt nothing for me?" Kendall asked.

"No I can't and that is why I say nothing happened," James said shaking his head. Kendall moved closer t James. James gulped and took a step back away form the blonde. Kendall opened his mouth to speak but James' cell phone started to ring. James held a finger up and pulled it out of his pocket. He saw the hospital number flash across his screen. "Can you hold that thought I need to take this," James said. Kendall nodded his head and James answered his phone.

"Hello Mr. Diamond this is Dr. Richards," Dr. Richards said.

"Oh hello," James said uneasily. He was about to find out if he was pregnant or not.

"We run the tests and the results came back positive. You are indeed pregnant," Dr. Richards said.

"That's what I though," James said nodding his head.

"Well congratulations and you'll need to set up an appointment to check on the baby and see how far along you are and what not," Dr. Richards said.

"I know and I will, thank you," James said. He said good bye and hung up. He looked over at Kendall who was looking at him.

"Why do I get the sudden feeling of déjà vu," Kendall said.

"I'm pregnant," James said slowly. He smiled, this was what he and Jett had been trying for.

"Please tell me you and Jett are trying," Kendall said. James looked at Kendall confused before the front door opened and Carlos called out. James' smile fell as Carlos ran into the room excitedly.

"Oh my god guys guess what," Carlos said excitedly. James turned to Carlos forcing a smile.

"What?" James asked. Carlos lifted his left hand to show James a sliver ring with a small diamond on it. James' jaw dropped and he smiled.

"Who's the lucky guy and does Logan know? I think he's gonna get jealous," James teased.

"You are so funny Diamond," Logan said from the door way.

"IT Logie of course, there's no other guy for me," Carlos said walking over to Logan and hugging the slightly taller male.

"Congrats guys," Kendall said finally speaking. He looked over at James who just shook his head.

"I would love to stay but I've got to get home and make sure Adam doesn't burn the house down," James said walking from the room to the living room where Jake was sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Pops?" he said shocked, "how much trouble am I in?" he asked.

"Lots," James said, "but we'll discuss that later let's go home and you can tell me what happened," he said. Jake nodded his head.

-All Over Again-

Jake laughed as he, Adam and Damien watched yet another movie together with Jake. They were having a movie marathon since Damien was staying the night. Jake had told them about what happened in class and why he had left school. Adam told him to forget then since they were sluts as well.

"I need to use the bathroom," Adam said jumping up.

"Hey since you're up do a snack run since we're running low," Jake said.

"Do it yourself," Adam said.

"Please since you're heading that way," Jake said.

"Fine," Adam said. He left the room and Jake returned his attention to the movie.

"You know Jake you could get the snacks yourself," Damien said.

"I didn't see you jumping to tell me that while Adam was still here," Jake said turning to face Damien.

"I know that but you could be nicer to him," Damien said.

"Where have you been the last month and a half," Jake asked, "I've been nothing but nice to him. I think we're closer now than we've ever been," he said.

"I've noticed," Damien said nodding his head. He moved so he was sitting next to Jake. "You've changed a lot," he said.

"Yep I went from the cute boy next door to the slut down the street," Jake joked. Damien laughed.

"I am being serious," Damien said nudging him playfully.

"I am too," Jake said turning to face Damien with a smile on his face. They locked eyes and Jake's smile fell off his face. Before he knew what was happening Damien was leaning in closer to him and he was leaning in as well. He felt Damien's lips on his. It wasn't rushed and needy just a simple kiss.

The door opened and the two sprang apart. Jake looked over at Adam who was standing there shocked at what he had walked in on. The three sat there for a moment not sure what to say.

"I-I-I-I'm gonna go to bed," Jake said jumping up and running from the room. He ran down the hall to his bedroom and shut the door and locked it. He leaned against it as he slid down to sit on the floor.

He couldn't believe he had just kissed Damien. Sure Damien was hot with his dark hair ad brown eyes and everything, but he was also Adam's best friend. Damien was off limits and he didn't like him that way. He couldn't like Damien like that. Adam was his brother and he couldn't date his brother's best friend. That was just against the rules. Jake sat there not sure what to think at the moment. The kiss had been amazing and Damien started it, maybe. He wasn't really sure who started it.

**There you go. I really like like how this turned out. I hope you do too. There is going to be some drama coming up just so you know. I just realized this but all four of the boys are engaged now. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	8. Chapter 8: Mine

**I'd like to thank,**_ nigelbtrlover24, James'OneAndOnly annabellex2, Scarlett, Xbigtimerusherx, Sir RCCS, BreakFree, jamesmaslowlover, and CrazyKAMESFan13 _**for all your lovely reviews. They make me smile fo keep them coming please. **

**Chapter 8: Mine**

Carlos was laying in bed looking at the ring on his finger. It was perfect just like Logan. He had not been expect him to even ask him to marry anytime soon. He and Logan had been together for about sixteen years now and he was shocked. He always thought they would never get married. Strangely he was ok with that as long as they were together. He never thought they would break up, so he was ok without marriage, until now. Now that Logan asked he was excited about it. He looked up as Logan walked into the room. He smiled at his fiancé.

"This ring is perfect Logan," Carlos said.

"I know, when I saw it I thought of you," Logan said walking over to the bed and sitting down next to the Latino.

"I can't believe we're engaged," Carlos said smiling. He really wanted this now. He was excited.

"I know, but it's just the right timing and everything," Logan said.

"Oh boy is it," Carlos said smiling mischievously.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked confused. He knew that smile and that usually meant Carlos had something up his sleeve. Logan could never be sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing with Carlos sometimes. He just knew that nothing was ever boring with Carlos and he liked that.

"I got you a gift," Carlos said suddenly, "this was before you purposed," he said moving to his bedside table. He opened the top drawer and pulled a small bag out. He handed it to Logan. Logan opened the bag and saw tissue paper. He pulled it out and frowned. He picked up the item and smiled as he realized it was a onsie for a baby that said, 'My Daddies love me.' in colorful letters.

"This is really cute but why would we-" Logan stopped his eyes wide as he looked down at Carlos' stomach and then back up to his smiling face. Carlos slowly nodded his head his smile getting bigger, if possible. "Really?" Logan asked his eyes wide and his jaw slack.

"You're going to be a father," Carlos confirmed. Logan smiled and threw his arms around Carlos in a tight hug. He quickly let go and looked down at Carlos' stomach a smile on his face. "Are you sure?" Logan asked as he placed a hand on Carlos' stomach.

"Yeah I went to the doctor the other day, I just got the results today since it wasn't a rush and I bought this cause I was sure I was," Carlos said looking down at the onsie.

"This is just great," Logan said leaning in closer to the Latino and kissing him on the lips.

"You're happy about this?" Carlos asked. Logan nodded his head.

"More than anything," Logan said.

"I was worried you had forgotten and wouldn't be happy," Carlos said, "I mean with my acting career and everything and you being busy managing me, Kendall, and Dak," he said.

"Carlos I just asked you to marry me, nothing you do is gonna drive me away from you now, besides I love your craziness," Logan said smiling sweetly at the Latino.

"I love you," Carlos said.

"I love you too Carlos," Logan said pressing his lips softly to Carlos' in a sweet passion filled kiss.

-All Over Again-

Adam stood there staring for a moment. He avoided looking at Damien. He didn't know what to say. He had just caught his brother kissing his best friend. He looked at Damien who was looking at him.

"Adam," Damien said slowly.

"It's late, I'm tired why don't we call it a night," Adam said as he turned his light off, set the snacks he had brought up down on his dresser and laid down. He didn't know what to do so he was just gonna avoid doing anything.

"So we're not going to talk about it?" Damien asked.

"Good night," Adam said ignoring Damien's comment. He just laid there facing away from Damien. He really didn't know what to say to Damien. This was just so out of the blue for him. He laid there while he heard Damien move around behind him on the floor. He heard the TV turn off and Damien moved some more before getting comfortable.

Adam stared into the darkness thinking about what he had seen. He had seen Jake and Damien kissing. He didn't know what to think. He was so confused right now.

"Adam you awake?" Damien asked after awhile. Adam just laid there not talking. He really didn't want to talk right now. "Adam," Damien tried again. Adam closed his eyes and ignored Damien. He would deal with this later after he had time to think about it some more.

-All Over Again-

James was getting ready for bed and Jett wasn't home yet. He had to stay late for filming some night scenes. James was dreading telling him that he was pregnant. They had agreed to wait for awhile after all. Then there was the fact that it might not even be Jett's. James was so scared that it was Kendall's kid. That thought had no crossed his mind until Kendall had asked if he and Jett were trying. James looked down at his stomach and sighed. What if this was Kendall's kid. What was he going to do?

James didn't know what to think. This was what he wanted. He had wanted another kid for so long. He wanted it and now he had it, but not with the man he was marrying. What would Jett think if this was Kendall's baby. There was a chance that it wasn't Jett's.

James heard the front door open and he jumped up. He walked out of his room and to the top of the stairs. He looked down and saw Jett.

"Jett," he said getting the other man's attention.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" Jett asked. James shook his head.

"No I've been waiting up for you," James said.

"What's wrong?" Jett asked walking up the stairs to James.

"I went to the doctor today," James said.

"You're not sick are you?" Jett asked as they walked to their bedroom.

"No not really," James said, "it will only last about nine months really," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Jett asked before his eyes went wide with realization. He looked at James and then down at his stomach. "You're…" he trailed off.

"I'm pregnant," James said nodding his head.

"Isn't this what we wanted?" Jett asked.

"Yeah, but is now the right time for this?" James asked.

"Well since the bun's already cooking we don't have a choice now do we," Jett said smiling softly.

"Not really," James said laughing, "so you're ok with this?" he asked.

"Of course," Jett said, "ever since we talked about carrying the Stetson name on I've been thinking about it. I really want that," he said. James smiled as he felt his heart ache. He knew there was a chance that this baby wasn't a Stetson, it was possibly a Knight like Jake and Adam were.

James laid down while Jett changed into his pajamas. Jett them joined him and spooned behind him like usual, only this time his hand came to rest on James' stomach. James felt bad about this. He wasn't sure what to thin right now.

-All Over Again-

Jake slowly made his way down to the kitchen. He wasn't sure what to expect. He had peeked into Adam's room and saw it was empty. He knew Adam and Damien had to be eating breakfast. He was scared that he had upset dam last night by kissing Damien. He didn't know why it would upset Adam. It wasn't like Adam was dating Damien. They were just friends, unless Adam had a crush on Damien. Jake wasn't sure about that. He didn't talk to Adam much over the last few years. It was a possibility. Jake may have just screw things up between him and Adam.

Jake took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. He was shocked when saw James sitting alone eating a bowl of cereal and reading the news paper.

"Hey pops where Adam and Damien?" Jake asked.

"Damien went home because Adam is out running," James said looking up at Jake. "He left before anyone woke up," he said pointing to a note on the counter behind him.

"Running?" Jake asked as he sat down at the table. He knew that meant for Adam. It meant he needed time to think something over or he was upset. Adam usually went running in the early morning and left a note. "Why is he running?" Jake asked playing dumb. He knew why, but he didn't want to say.

"I don't know," James said, "I was wondering if you knew what was wrong," he said.

"Well," Jake said slowly.

"I was really hoping you didn't," James sighed, "what did you do now?" he asked.

"Why do you assume I did something," Jake asked.

"Because I know you Jake," James said looking at his son.

"I didn't do anything per se," Jake said.

"What happened last night," James asked. Jake bit his lip and thought about what to tell James. He wasn't sure if he should tell him what happened last night.

"Does Adam have a crush on Damien?" Jake asked finally. He needed to know.

"Um, not that I've noticed but Adam's not up front about things like that though," James said, "why do you ask?" he asked.

"Well last night Adam was getting snacks and Damien and I were talking and we kind of kissed," Jake said deciding to just tell James everything. It was better not to keep things from him. "Adam walked in on us," he added.

"You what?" James asked.

"I don't know what came over me, I mean he was being nice and I was vulnerable after yesterday at school and everything and it just happened," Jake said.

"Now it makes sense," James said.

"I didn't do it on purpose and I wasn't thinking," Jake said.

"You never do," James said.

"I'm sorry," Jake said not even upset at what James had said. He was right Jake never really thought things through.

"I am not the one you need to apologize to," James said.

"I know," Jake sighed. He knew he had to apologize to Adam, if Adam was even upset that is. He wasn't sure just yet. They heard the front door open and close. Jake looked at James scared. He sat up straighter in his chair as he heard muffled music blaring from headphones down the hall.

"Don't even thinking about leaving," James warned him. Jake sighed and fell back in his chair. Adam walked into the kitchen second later drenched in sweat. He stopped when he saw James and Jake. Adam took his ear buds out of his ears.

"Morning," he said walking over to the sink. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

"Morning Adam," James said. Jake sat there looking down at the table. He didn't know if Adam was upset or not. "You left early this morning," James said.

"Yeah sorry about that," Adam said, "I haven't gone running in awhile so I wanted to get out early," he said.

"Damien went home," James said.

"Oh," Adam said nodding his head. Jake finally looked up at Adam. He saw his expression was neutral. He couldn't make out what he was thinking at all. That was one thing that Jake hated the most about his brother. He was good at bottling things up, that is until he exploded.

"Adam," Jake said finally.

"What?" Adam asked.

"About last night," Jake started slowly.

"I'm not mad if that's what you're thinking," Adam said, "I mean why would I be?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"I don't know, I thought because he was your friend," Jake started slowly. He was unsure of Adam's reaction yet.

"Yeah he's my friend not my boyfriend," Adam said, "why would I be mad that you kissed him. I mean it's typical Jake, whatever you want you always get it," he said shrugging as if it were nothing.

"Ok you're mad," Jake said pointing at Adam.

"What gave you that idea," Adam said rolling his eyes. He set his empty glass down and walked from the room. Jake sighed and stood up. He followed Adam out of the room. He looked back and saw James sitting there. He knew he was giving him the chance to fix this on his own.

"Wait, what the hell did that mean I always get what I want?" Jake asked confused.

"Oh like you don't know, whatever you want you get. I should've known better than to even think you had changed," Adam said as he started up the stairs.

"I don't always get what I want Adam," Jake said following him.

"Bull shit," Adam said.

"What did I get then?" Jake asked.

"The bigger bedroom, you're captain of any sports team you join, hell you even got a car and I didn't," Adam said stopping and turning on his brother. "And as if that's not enough for you, you take the one thing that's been mine," he said.

"I didn't take anything," Jake said.

"Oh please, I saw you kissing him. I mean you can't just let me have this one thing. All I wanted was one friend that you wouldn't steal from me and you can't even give me that," Adam said shaking his head.

"Adam it's not what you think," Jake started.

"I'm not dumb Jake, I've seen the way you've been looking at him," Adam said shaking his head.

"Ok I will admit he's attractive, but I would never make a move on him he's your best friend," Jake said.

"So what do you call kissing him then? Is that not making a move?" Adam asked annoyed.

"Well yes, but it was an accident," Jake said.

"You can't kiss someone by accident," Adam said. He turned and started down the hall once more. Jake ran after him again. He stopped Adam.

"Adam," Jake started.

"No I am done," Adam said yanking his arm away from Jake. "I am done thingking you can change when you obviously can't. I mean it's like your life's mission to just make me miserable. I honestly can't wait until this coming fall cause then you won't be here," Adam said.

Jake took a step back as if the force of Adam's words hit him. He stood there looking at Adam shocked. He had no idea Adam had felt that way. Sure Jake had resented Adam, but he never thought Adam resented him.

Adam turned and waked into his room He slammed the door shut and Jake heard the lock click. Jake felt tears come to his eyes. He turned and saw James standing at the end of the hallway as Adam's stereo started playing rather loudly.

"He hates me," Jake said quietly. James moved down the hallway to him and pulled him into a hug.

"He doesn't hate you, he's just mad at you and probably Damien," James said.

"Did you hear what he said, he can't wait for me to leave," Jake said.

"He's just upset," James said, "just give him some space and he'll come around," he said.

"what if he doesn't," Jake said, "I've treated him pretty badly before and he's sick of it. I wouldn't be surprised if he never forgave me," he said looking down.

"He will forgive you," James said.

"You don't know that." Jake said.

-All Over Again-

Kendall was walking through the jeweler's with Logan behind him. He had decided Logan would be more help than Carlos would be. He was still looking for a ring for Dak.

"Come on Kendall, Dak really wants his ring," Logan said.

"I know, but I don't want to just get him any old ring," Kendall said. He really wanted Dak to like the ring.

"How about this one," Logan asked pointing to a gold ring with a small diamond on it. Kendall shook his head and they kept looking. After an hour they cam across a ring that Kendall really liked. It was sliver with two two-carrot diamonds set in a small green stone.

"It's perfect," Kendall said. As he looked at the ring he thought about the engagement ring he had bought James in his other life. It was so similar. He shook his head at that thought. There was no going back now. This was the life he was living.

"So this is the ring you want?" Logan asked.

"Yes this is the one. I am sure he will love it," Kendall said. He bought the ring and he and Logan left the store.

"So I heard you and Carlos last night, could you two try and keep it down," Kendall asked.

"Sorry we were celebrating," Logan said, "we're engaged and we're going to be parents," he said smiling.

"I know you're getting married but-wait," Kendall stopped talking and looking at Logan shocked.

"Carlos is pregnant," Logan said nodding his head.

"That's great," Kendall said smiling at Logan. He was happy for his friends but he couldn't help but think of James being pregnant. He knew there was a high chance that he was the father. He wasn't sure if he and James had used protection and James obviously wasn't on the pill.

"Look Kendall, with Carlos and I getting married and having a kid I don't want you to feel like you have to move, we love having you around and you are not going to be rushed to move out," Logan said.

"I've been thinking about moving out since Dak and I are going to want our own space eventually," Kendall said.

"There's no rush though," Logan said.

"Thanks Logan," Kendall said smiling.

**There you go. I really like like how this turned out. I hope you do this is important. I have come to notice smut is no longer safe and I will be in the process of updating my fics and taking the smut out and putting them in seperate fics. I don't want my fics deleted if I can help it. I may post the smut on another site. I am sorry but I don't want to risk loosing my fics. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	9. Chapter 9: The Clause

**I'd like to thank,**_ nigelbtrlover24, Scarlett, Sir RCCS, jamesmaslowlover, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, James'OneAndOnly, Xbigtimerusherx, CrazyKAMESFan13, and BigTimeGleekBTR _**for all your lovely reviews. They make me smile fo keep them coming please. **

**Chapter 9: The Clause**

Adam was sitting in his room. It had been a few days since the whole Jake Damien kiss. Adam still hadn't talked to Jake or Damien for that matter. Jake and Damien had talked and were both trying to talk to him, but he didn't want to talk to them. He couldn't believe Jake had even kissed Damien. It was typical Jake though. He always took things from Adam. Whatever Adam had and he didn't Jake took it. Jake wanted what he couldn't have.

Adam hated him for that, but Jake was his brother and he did love him. He really did love Jake deep down, but Jake just knew how to get him mad. He knew how to get to him, not that Jake kissed Damien on purpose. They had both told him that several times when they were trying to talk to him. He ignored them, but he believed them. That wasn't the point though. He wasn't mad because of that, he was mad because Jake kissed Damien in the first place. He was mad that Jake kiss his best friend. He was mad that Jake kissed Damien when Adam liked him.

Adam sat up straight as that thought floated through his mind. Did he like Damien? Sure he and Damien had been friends for the last three years. They had spent a lot of time together, and gotten pretty close. Adam knew everything there was to know about Damien. He knew what his favorite food was, where he grew up, what video games he liked and didn't like. He knew that Damien loved his family and that he had a birthmark on his neck. He knew he had a scar from a bike accident as a kid.

Maybe he did like Damien. That would make sense. That had to be why he was so mad at the two. Maybe over the years he had developed a crush on his best friend. That had to be it. That had to be why he felt so betrayed by Damien when he had seen the two kissing.

Adam stood up and left his room. He needed to talk to someone. He hoped Jake wasn't home yet. He wanted to talk to James about this. He wasn't sure about all of this yet. He made his way down to the living room. He saw Jett sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Have you seen pops?" he asked.

"He went out to get some ice cream," Jett said.

"Don't we have some in the freezer?" Adam asked knowing they had just bought some the other day.

"He didn't want that kind, he wanted something else," Jett said.

"Oh," Adam said slowly. He really wanted to talk to James. He knew he would be able to help him with this.

"Is something wrong?" Jett asked muting the TV.

"I just wanted to talk to him is all," Adam said shrugging.

"You can talk to me you know," Jett said.

"I uh," Adam said slowly. He had never really talked to Jett about his problems. Sure, he had talked to James with Jett in the room, but he had never really talked to Jett directly.

"Is this about Jake and Damien," Jett asked. Adam nodded his head and walked over to the couch. He sat down. "What's wrong," Jett asked.

"Well I mean I understand that they didn't do it on purpose or anything, but I don't know if I'm ready to forgive them just yet," Adam said slowly, "I mean Damien's my best friend and Jake's my brother and it shouldn't have even happened," he said. Jett nodded his head.

"Things just happen sometimes though," Jett said, "like I never thought I'd date James until we went on our first date and it wasn't horrible," he said.

"Yeah pops told us how you used to like hate one another when you all lived at the Palm Woods," Adam said.

"Well I never really hated James, it was Kendall that bugged me," Jett said.

"Anyways I was thinking a bit ago and I think I know why I'm mad at them but I've not sure," Adam said.

"What is it?" Jett asked.

"I think I like Damien," Adam admitted. It sounded even weirder saying it out loud. Damien was his best friend. "When did you know you liked pops?" he asked.

"Well I think I really noticed about our one month anniversary," Jett said, "I was more excited for it than anything else instead of dreading it," he admitted.

"Really?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Jett said nodding his head. "Life has a weird way of coming at you," he said.

"But what do I do? I mean do I tell Damien I may like him or what? I mean we've been friends for the last three years and that would be weird," Adam said confused.

"I'd say listen to your heart," Jett said, "if you think you like him just tell him. He's your friend and he might just like you back," he said.

"He doesn't like me," Adam said shaking his head.

"You'll never know if you never try," Jett said.

"I don't know, I mean I'm not even a hundred percent sure I like him," Adam said looking down at his lap.

"You'll figure it out," Jett said placing a hand on Adam's shoulder. Adam sighed and nodded his head. He knew Jett was right. It would take time to figure things out.

"Thanks for this," Adam said standing up.

"Hey, it's no problem, I am gonna officially be your stepfather soon," Jett said. Adam nodded his head and walked out of the living room. He saw James walking down the hall.

"Hey pops," Adam said.

"Hey, have you seen your brother?" James asked as the front door opened.

"I'm home," Jake called.

"He's just getting home," Adam said.

"Jake could you come here a second I need to talk to you and Adam," James said walking into the living room. Adam looked at Jake before following after James. Jake followed them hesitantly. The two boys walked into the living room. James was sitting next to Jett.

"What's this about?" Jake asked.

"Well," James said slowly, "I'm not sure how to say this really, but what would you two think of having a baby brother or sister?" he asked slowly.

"Are you saying you're pregnant?" Adam asked slowly.

"Yeah," James said nodding his head.

"I think it would be cool having another brother or maybe a sister," Jake said, "I mean I won't be around much cause I'm going to college next fall, but it would be cool," he said.

"Yeah, it would be cool," Adam said nodding his head. "Is that all you wanted though," he asked.

"You're both ok with this?" James asked.

"Yeah," Jake said nodding his head.

"I always wanted a younger sibling, it's not when I wanted it but it's better late then never," Adam said smiling.

"I am glad you two are ok with this," James said smiling at his sons.

"I have homework can I go?" Adam asked.

"Sure," James said. Adam turned and left the living room.

"Adam," Jake called after him.

"Get bent," Adam called back. He was still trying to figure things out. He didn't want to talk to Jake right now. He knew it would only make things worse at the moment. He wanted to sort things out. He needed some time to think.

-All Over Again

Kendall looked at Dak as they sat together at dinner. Dak had been out of town shooting scenes for his next movie and he had finally gotten home. Kendall told him he had a surprise for him and took him out to dinner. He wanted to purpose to Dak the proper way.

"So what is this big surprise?" Dak asked after this finished their main course.

"You can't wait can you?" Kendall asked playfully.

"No, you know I hate it when you do this, now tell me," Dak said.

"Not yet," Kendall said smiling playfully. He wanted to keep Dak guessing. He wanted him to squirm a bit.

"Come on Ken, we're almost done with our dinner," Dak said.

"Nope, after dinner," Kendall said as their desserts arrive. Dak sighed and glared slightly at Kendall. Kendall only laughed. "You'll love me once you see what I got," he said.

"Fine," Dak pouted. Kendall laughed and they ate their dessert in silence. Afterwards Kendall paid for their dinner and they left the restaurant. Kendall took Dak to a small park down the street from the restaurant. They walked for a bit.

"So," Kendall said breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Yes," Dak said looking over at Kendall. Kendall stopped them at the end of a path by a bug fountain. He turned to Dak.

"I got you something really special," Kendall said.

"Ken," Dak said. Kendall held a finger up silencing the brunette. Kendall reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box.

"I want to do this the proper way," Kendall said as he got down on one knee. Dak smiled as Kendall opened the box. Dak looked at the ring and his jaw dropped. Kendall took Dak's hand in his. "Dak Zevon will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes," Dak said. Kendall smiled and took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Dak's finger. He then stood up and kissed the blonde.

"It took me longer than planned but I wanted to find the perfect ring for you," Kendall said.

"It's beautiful Ken," Dak said admiring the ring. Kendall smiled at Dak. He was glad Dak like the ring.

"It made me think of you and I knew it was the one," Kendall said.

"I love it," Dak said, "thank you so much," he said.

"Your welcome," Kendall said.

-All Over Again-

James was pacing around his bedroom. Jake and Adam were at school and Jett was shooting scenes for his next movie. It was one of his last days on set before he was off for a month.

James was thinking about the baby again. He didn't know what to think. He wasn't sure if it was Kendall's or Jett's baby. He really wanted it to be Jett's, but another part of him wanted it to be Kendall's baby.

James stopped walking and shook his head. No, he didn't want it to be Kendall's baby. That would just complicate things for him. If it was Jett's that would make his life a lot easier. That was all he wanted, he wanted things to be easier for him.

James stopped walking when his doorbell rang. He sighed and left his room. He walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"We need to talk," Kendall said.

"Oh Kendall," James said.

"Don't oh Kendall me," Kendall said.

"Look there's nothing to talk about," James said biting at his nail. It was a bad habit he had picked up thanks to Kendall when they were younger. He only did it when he was nervous.

"Can you honestly tell me that it's not mine?" Kendall asked as he stepped inside. James stepped to the side and looked down at the floor.

"Kendall," James started.

"Answer the question Diamond," Kendall said annoyed.

"No I can't ok," James said.

"What are we gonna do?" Kendall asked.

"We are going to do nothing, because this is Jett's baby and I am marrying Jett in a month and you are engaged to Dak," James said.

"So you're sticking to that then?" Kendall asked.

"Yep," James said nodding his head.

"What if the kid comes out blonde and green eyed?" Kendall asked.

"They won't," James said.

"You sound so sure," Kendall said.

"Jake and Adam hardly look like you," James said. The two fell silent. James looked at Kendall and he couldn't help but stare at the blonde. He was still attracted to Kendall even after all these years being apart.

"James," Kendall said softly bringing James from his thought. James looked Kendall in the eyes. He saw the want there. He would be lying if he said he didn't want Kendall.

"No, we've been down this road," James said shaking his head.

"Would it be so bad?" Kendall asked.

"This will only lead to one thing Kendall," James said.

"No it won't," Kendall said taking a step closer to James. James swallowed and looked at Kendall.

"It won't?" James asked. Kendall shook his head. He took another step closer to James and James backed into a wall.

"I can't help myself around you James," Kendall said placing his hand on the wall beside James' head. He leaned in closer so they were only centimeters apart. "You might want to move cause I don't know if I can stop myself from kissing you," Kendall warned. He waited a second before leaning in and pressing his lips to James.

-All Over Again-

"I can't believe he's still mad at us," Jake said as he paced about Damien's bedroom. It had been a week since they had kissed and Adam was still mad.

"Come on Jake this is Adam we're talking about," Damien said.

"I know, but you weren't there when he yelled at me," Jake said. He was still torn up about that. He couldn't believe Adam had said some of the things he had said.

"I know, but he yelled at me too remember," Damien said holding his phone up. Adam had left a message on Damien's cell.

"I know but he's not your brother and he doesn't completely hate you," Jake countered.

"He doesn't hate you," Damien said.

"How do you know, like I said you weren't there," Jake said.

"Will you calm down?" Damien asked, "he's your brother," he said.

"Damien we're as different as day and night," Jake said, "we hardly eve get alone sometimes. It's like we're not even brothers sometimes," he said.

"Don't say that," Damien said.

"I know we are, but it just feels like that sometimes," Jake said, "I mean I love him to death and everything a good brother should you know, but I've never treated him like a brother. I've actually been a real shitty brother," he said.

"Ok I'll admit that last three years that Adam and I have been friends you could have been nicer, but you want to try now and that counts," Damien said.

"I think it's took late," Jake sighed as he fell into Damien's desk chair. Damien stood up and walked over to him. He sat down on his desk next to Jake.

"It's never too late," Damien said.

"You don't get what I am going through. You're an only child," Jake said, "I kind of envy you right now," he said.

"No you don't," Damien said.

"You're right," Jake sighed, "this all because of a simple kiss that meant nothing. I mean I was vulnerable and it just happened," he said.

"Yeah it meant nothing," Damien said nodding his head. Jake stood up.

"I know right, why can't Adam understand that?" Jake asked. Damien shrugged.

"I mean it's not like we could ever really date. You're Adam's best friend and that would be weird right," Jake said.

"Yeah totally," Damien said nodding his head.

"I mean you're a great guy and all but we could never date," Jake said.

"No, that kiss meant nothing," Damien said. He stood up as well. They looked one another in the eyes. "I mean I could kiss you again and it would mean nothing," he said.

"Exactly," Jake said. He leaned in and kissed Damien again. He pulled back and looked at Damien again. "See nothing," he said.

"Yeah nothing," Damien said. He then met Jake halfway in another kiss.

-All Over Again-

Kendall bit his lip as he walked into the house. He had just left James' house. They had ended up just like they had last time. Kendall wanted to feel bad for cheating on Dak, but he couldn't. He didn't know why but it didn't feel like cheating. He shook his head as he walked into the quiet house before him. He took his jacket off and walked down the hallway to the living room and to the stairs. He didn't look at the two sleeping on the couch.

Carlos and Logan were curled up together sleeping. He was envious of them. Their lives were simple. They didn't have anything keeping them apart. Kendall wanted to be with James again. He wanted his old life back.

Kendall walked into his room and froze when he saw someone was there. He relaxed when he recognized her.

"You miss it don't you?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kendall said turning away from Angel.

"Oh come on you miss your old life," Angel said.

"Ok fine I miss it, are you happy?" Kendall asked, "I want to go back to that and try and fix it," he said.

"I can't do that," Angel said.

"Why not?" Kendall asked.

"Because you only get one free do over," Angel said.

"There has to be a way to get that all back," Kendall said.

"Well there is one way," Angel said, "but it's not an easy thing to do," she said.

"What?" Kendall asked, "I'll do anything," he said.

"Well you could use the All Over Again Clause," Angel said.

"What's that?" Kendall asked slowly.

"Well it's a clause that let's you go back to the moment you changed your life and let's you decide on which life you want to lead, but it's trick to get it to work," Angel said.

"What do I have to do," Kendall asked eagerly.

"You have to get the moment that changed everything to happen again," Angel said walking past Kendall.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked turning around. It was too late, Angel was gone. Kendall groaned and fell down onto his bed.

**There you go. I really like like how this turned out. I hope you do. I have a poll up that will decide the fate of this fic so please go vote it's really important if you love this fic. I have also come to notice smut is no longer safe and I will be in the process of updating my fics and taking the smut out and putting them in seperate fics. I don't want my fics deleted if I can help it. I may post the smut on another site and that site is in my profile so go check it out. I am sorry but I don't want to risk loosing my fics. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	10. Chapter 10: Apologies

**I'd like to thank,**_ BigTimeOT4, BigTimeGleekBTR, jamesmaslowlover, CrazyKAMESFan13, James'OneAndOnly, Schmidtluver98,Sir RCCS, Xbigtimerusherx, Guest, AbiDiLaurentis, BreakFree, and nigelbtrlover24 _**for all your lovely reviews. They make me smile fo keep them coming please. **

**Chapter 10: Apologies**

Kendall was sitting in his bedroom with Dak. Dak was leaning against him as he leaned against the headboard. They were just relaxing together.

"Dak," Kendall said.

"Hmm," Dak hummed softly.

"I was thinking," Kendall started slowly.

"What?" Dak asked turning his head to look at the blonde.

"Well we're engaged and Carlos and Logan are also and their expecting a baby," Kendall said. He had been mulling this idea over for some time now. Carlos and Logan needed their privacy. He knew this would have to happen sooner or later.

"You want to get our own place," Dak asked. Kendall nodded his head. He knew they would need to eventually, so why not start now rather than later.

"That sounds like a great idea," Dak said smiling.

"So apartment or a house?" Kendall asked. He wanted to see Dak's reaction.

"I mean we could get an apartment since it's only the two-oh," Dak said a look of realization crossing his face.

"I was thinking after we're married maybe we could start a family," Kendall said.

"A family?" Dak asked.

"I mean I know I have two kids already, but I didn't raise them," Kendall said looking down at Dak.

"I would love to," Dak said looking at Kendall. Kendall smiled at Dak.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really, I mean we're getting married a family is the next step isn't it?" Dak asked, "I would love nothing more than that," he said smiling.

"So you want kids too? I don't mean right now, but in a year or two when we're married," Kendall said. Dak nodded his head and leaned in and kissed the blonde. Kendall smiled into the kiss glad that Dak seemed to want these things too.

Kendall felt a twinge of guilt that he might already have another kid on the way. He didn't want to think about that right now. He and James were over. James was marrying Jett in a few weeks and he was engaged to Dak. That ship had sailed a long time ago.

Kendall had been thinking about what Angel had said about the All Over Again Clause, but he couldn't figure it out. He wanted to have something set if he really couldn't figure it out. Dak made him somewhat happy and he would have to settle for that for now.

-All Over Again-

James and Jett were sitting in the waiting room of the maternity/paternity ward. They were here for an appointment for James. James was now about two month pregnant. This was going to be his second ultrasound. He and Jett had seen the baby last time and they were excited about this, but today they had too many things to worry about to really be excited. They were getting married in two weeks and they needed to make sure things were going smoothly.

"Where do we have to be after this?" James asked, "the fitting or the cake?" he asked.

"We did the cake yesterday," Jett said, "it's the florists," he said.

"When's the fitting then?" James asked.

"Tomorrow morning we'll have to keep the boys home from school in the morning so they can get fitted," Jett said.

"Right, Jake will love that," James said smiling slightly. He looked over at Jett who seemed calm right now. "So you excited to see the baby again," James asked.

"Yeah," Jett said nodding his head. His cell phone rang and he jumped. He sighed and pulled it out of his pocket and saw he had a text message. He ignored it for the moment and turned to James.

"What was that?" James asked.

"Just Dak texting me probably sending me some dirty joke thing he usually sends me," Jett said waving his hand. James nodded his head and didn't have time to ponder that too much as his name was called. The two stood up and followed the nurse back to an examination room. She took James' vitals and then left saying his doctor would bee in soon.

"So this is just a routine check up right?" Jett asked.

"Should be," James said nodding his head. Soon his doctor, Dr. Jacobson walked into the room. He greeted James and Jett and they got right down to business. He asked how James was feeling and if Jett was helping him out.

Dr. Jacobson asked Jett about his family medical history and said that it was something to think about. Jett told him what he knew. Dr. Jacobson wanted to know if there was going to be any risk factors for the baby. After some more talking about the baby it was time for the ultrasound.

Dr. Jacobson led them to another room with the ultrasound machine. James laid back on the table and unbuttoned his lifted his t-shirt as well. Dr. Jacobson poured some gel onto James' stomach and turned the Ultrasound machine on. He pressed the transducer to James' stomach and started his search for the baby. James and Jett watched the screen eagerly.

"There they are," Dr. Jacobson said smiling. "There's the heartbeat and it's healthy," he said.

"There's our baby," James and Jett said together. They both pointed to the screen at different blobs asking if that was it.

"Well this is interesting," Dr. Jacobson said looking at the two blobs. "It seems you are having twins," he said.

"What?" James asked his eyes going wide.

"Twins," Dr. Jacobson said. He adjusted the transducer. "There's the second heartbeat," he said smiling.

"Twins?" Jett asked his eyes wide.

"Congratulations," Dr. Jacobson said. James looked over at Jett who was just as shocked as he was. "I'll give you two a moment to talk about this," Dr. Jacobson said. He cleaned James' stomach and left the room.

James sat up and looked at Jett. He didn't know what to say. Jett on the other hand started laughing.

"What is so funny?" James asked.

"Remember when you said you wanted a girl and I wanted a son," Jett said in between laughs.

"You jinxed me," James said glaring at Jett.

"Hopefully we'll get what we want then," Jett said, "you'll get your girl. You can braid her hair and curl it once yours goes grey and I'll have my son to teach sports to but you'll have to teach him how to play hockey though," he said smiling.

"Can you believe we're having twins though?" James asked.

"I know after trying for so long we get two," Jett said. James nodded his head ignoring the knot in his stomach. He couldn't help but think of Kendall and how he might be the father of these two little lives growing inside of him.

-All Over Again-

Adam stood on the porch looking at the door. All he had to do was knock on the door. That was all he had to do. It was that simple. Adam bit his lip as he looked at the door.

He finally knocked and waited for the door to open.

The door opened to reveal Kendall standing there.

"Adam," Kendall said shocked to see him.

"He-hey," Adam said slowly.

"Uh, come in," Kendall said stepping aside. Adam stepped inside.

"I need someone to talk to and can't talk to pops about this," Adam said, "I hope you don't mind, I mean you seem the person that can help me the best since you won't be biased," he said.

"I'll do my best," Kendall said smiling at Adam. He led him down to the living room.

"Has Jake been to see you at all within the last week?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, he was upset about something he did but he never really told me what happened," Kendall said, "he said he wanted to forget it," he said.

"He kissed my best friend, Damien," Adam said.

"Why is that so bad," Kendall asked confused.

"I think I like Damien," Adam admitted.

"You think?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know, I mean when I saw them kissing I didn't know what to think and I spent hours afterwards thinking and I came to the conclusion that I might like him but I'm not sure," Adam said.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"We've been friend for three years and he's always looked out for me since I'm a year younger than him. I know more about him than I do about anyone else," Adam said.

"Ok look first thing, you need to talk to Damien and sort out your feelings and tell him how you feel, secondly you need to talk to Jake and forgive him. I mean he's only human like you and we all make mistakes and if you hold a grudge too long, well just look at what happened to me and your father," Kendall said. Adam nodded his head.

"I don't know if I can forgive him though he constantly makes my life hell," Adam said, "it's been this way since we were little," he added.

"Then talk to him," Kendall said. Adam nodded his head. He would have to have a talk with Jake to get this whole mess sorted out anyways. Why not kill two birds with one stone?

-All Over Again-

Damien was sitting in his room out his computer. He hadn't talked to Adam in over a week and he hadn't talked to Jake since they kissed yesterday. Jake had ran from his room and left after that. It was that kiss though that had made him realize he liked Jake. He liked him and wanted to be more than friends with him.

"Knock. Knock."

Damien turned to see Adam standing in his bedroom doorway.

"Adam," Damien said.

"You mom let me in," Adam said pointing over his shoulder, "we need to talk. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," Damien said standing up. Adam stepped into his room and shut the door. He turned to look at Damien.

"Look I want to apologize for getting mad," Adam said.

"You won't want to apologize after what I should tell you," Damien said nervously.

"What?" Adam asked curiously.

"Well yesterday Jake and I were talking and one thing led to another and we kissed again and that led to other things," Damien admitted.

"Is that all," Adam asked.

"No, I think I have feeling for Jake," Damien said.

"Damien," Adam said walking over to him.

"What?" Damien asked scared of what Adam was gonna do to him.

"Kiss me," Adam said.

"I confess my feelings for you brother and you ask me to kiss you?" Damien asked confused.

"Just kiss me," Adam said.

"Adam I don't think this is a goo-omfpt," Damien was cut off as Adam pulled him down into a kiss. It was brief and Adam stepped back.

"Hmm," Adam said slowly.

"What was that about?" Damien asked glaring at Adam slightly.

"I thought I had a crush on you but I was wrong," Adam said looking up at Damien.

"You thought?" Damien asked confused.

"I had to be sure and the only way I could think of figuring it out for sure was to kiss you and when I did I didn't feel anything," Adam said.

"You were mad because you thought you had a crush on me," Damien asked.

"Yes and no," Adam said.

"What?" Damien said confused.

"I was mad because I wasn't mad," Adam admitted.

"That makes no sense," Damien said.

"When I first saw you two kissing I wanted to ask if you liked Jake and then I thought that you were my best friend and Jake was my brother. I wasn't sure if I should be mad or not. After that I was trying to think or reasons to be mad," Adam said.

"You were nit picking again weren't you?" Damien asked.

"Oh how well you know me Day," Adam said smiling.

"So am I forgiven then?" Damien asked.

"If you do one thing for me," Adam said.

-All Over Again-

"Logie," Carlos said getting the brunette's attention.

"Hmm?" Logan hummed.

"What do you think we're having?" Carlos asked looking down at his stomach.

"I think we're gonna have a girl," Logan answered.

"Really?" Carlos asked, "I think so too," he added smiling.

"I'll love him if it's a boy though," Logan said looking down at Carlos' stomach. He placed his hand on Carlos' stomach smiling.

"Me too, but I think it's a girl," Carlos said.

"Well we have a few months before we find out," Logan said smiling as he rubbed Carlos' stomach.

"Hey do we have any strawberries," Carlos asked as he jumped up from the couch. He ran into the kitchen with Logan behind him. Carlos ran to the refrigerator and found what he was looking for. He grabbed a jar of peanut butter and walked over to the table.

"Strawberries and peanut butter?" Logan asked.

"It's delicious," Carlos said as he opened the peanut butter. He stuck his fingers in the jar.

"That will be your jar," Logan said smiling as he walked over to Carlos. "I take it your craving aren't that odd yet," he said.

"What craving?" Carlos asked as he dipped a strawberry into the peanut butter.

"Never mind," Logan said kissing Carlos' temple. Carlos smiled and leaned into Logan as he ate. The doorbell rang. "I got it," Logan said standing up. He walked out to the door and opened it and saw Dak standing there. He looked shaken up and scared of something.

"Is Kendall home?" Dak asked.

"Yeah," Logan said stepping aside, "what's wrong?" he asked.

"I need to talk to Kendall," Dak said.

"I think he's in his room," Logan said stepping aside for Dak. Dak walked into the house and made his way up the stairs. Logan stood there for a moment.

"Who was at the door?" Carlos asked his jar of peanut butter in his hands.

"That was Dak, he wanted to talk to Kendall and he looked really shaken up about something," Logan said looking to the stairway. He wondered what was wrong with Dak. He heard a crash from upstairs. He looked at Carlos and then to the stair case. They both sprinted up the stairs, wondering what the crash was and what was wrong with Dak.

-All Over Again-

Jake bit his nail as he paced about his bedroom. He didn't know what to think. He and Damien had kissed again but it didn't stop there. They had gone into an actual make out session. Jake hadn't stopped it either, even though he knew it had been wrong. He hadn't told Adam about it yet, since Adam still wasn't talking to him.

Jake groaned and fell onto his bed. He placed his hands in his hair and pulled lightly out of aggravation. He hated this so much right now.

"That's bad for you hair you know that right?"

Jake sat up and looked to see Damien standing in his doorway. He had not heard him come in.

"Your dad let me in," Damien said, "I really need to talk to you," he said.

"Now's not a good time," Jake said looking in the direction of Adam's room. He didn't want to upset Adam anymore than he already had.

"He's not here. Your dad said he went to a friends to help him run lines for his play," Damien said.

"He never tells me anything anymore," Jake sighed. Adam had stopped asking for his help with his line for his play.

"He'll get over this, but I don't want to talk about him right now," Damien said walking into the room. "I want to talk about what happened the other day," he said.

"Day, you're a great guy, but you're Adam's best friend and I can't do that to my brother," Jake said.

"I know I'm his friend, but I really like you Jake," Damien said, "I don't know why it's coming on now but I do," he said looking at Jake.

"I already fucked up mine and Adam's relationship and I don't want to make it worse by dating you," Jake said.

"Jake I get that you don't want to hurt him, but I can't deny that I like you," Damien said.

"I know but Adam's my brother and I can't do this to him," Jake said again. He really didn't want to hurt Adam by dating Damien before this all blew over. He knew if he talked to Adam after he got him to forgive him it might be able to work out, but he didn't want to make matters worse right now.

"So what do you want me to do then? Forget my feelings," Damien asked.

"For now we just have to swallow our feelings. I don't want Adam to hate me more than he does already," Jake said.

"So you'll do anything it take to get Adam to forgive you?" Damien asked.

"Yes, I love him so much. He's my brother and I don't want to lose him. I want to tell him how sorry I am but he won't even listen to me," Jake said.

"You're a good brother Jake," Damien said looking down at the floor. Jake sighed and looked down as well. He knew this would not only hurt him but Damien as well. It was what he had to do though to make things right with Adam.

"Oh for the love of god just kiss him already."

Jake and Damien both looked to the door and saw Adam leaning lazily against the door frame.

"Adam," Jake said shocked. "How-how long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"Long enough," Adam replied. Jake then turned to Damien who was smirking.

"You knew he was there," Jake said.

"I had to find away to see how sorry you were," Adam said laughing.

"It was his idea not mine," Damien said.

"I forgive you by the way," Adam said smiling at Jake.

"Nope I take it all back you're a horrible little brother," Jake said glaring at Adam.

"Come on Jake, you're not really mad at me now are you? Especially when I have amazing news," Adam said.

"What amazing news?" Jake asked.

"Do you accept me accepting your apology?" Adam asked.

"Fine," Jake said smiling at Adam. He walked over to Adam and hugged him. "I really am sorry though," he said.

"You don't have to be I was being stubborn, but it's the thought that you would do anything for me that counts," Adam said.

"So what news do you have for me?" Jake asked.

"Evan's sister Tara is in the play and she was running lines with me yesterday at Chloe's house," Adam began.

"This better have a point otherwise I am taking it all back again," Jake said.

"Let me finish," Adam said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah let him finish you'll love this," Damien said. Jake nodded and put his hands up.

"Tara asked how you were and I told her you were fine considering what her ass of a brother did to you and she told me something very interesting," he said.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Evan got Chlamydia shortly after you broke up from some guy he met at a bar he snuk into," Adam said.

"Sevres the asshole right," Jake said.

"It gets better," Damien said.

"He also got mono from someone on the football team," Adam said holding his finger up to Jake to show him that there was more. "He's sick again and Tara thinks it's Syphilis this time," he said.

"And he called me a slut?" Jake asked.

"We already post it on facebook and people are giving him the same treatment they gave you," Damien said.

"Some people were even apologizing to you," Adam said. Jake ran over to his desk and opened his laptop. He opened it and logged in. He opened his facebook page and saw he had several notifications and inbox messages. He turned to Adam and Damien smiling.

"You are the best little brother ever," Jake said, "I don't deserve this though," he said.

"It's my way of apologizing for being dumb," Adam said.

"It was my idea to put it on facebook though," Damien said.

"That was all Day, he's an evil genius," Adam said smiling.

"Adam can I talk to Damien alone for a moment?" Jake asked looking at Damien.

"Am I gonna have to get used to you two sucking face now?" Adam asked as he walked out of the room.

"Probably," Jake said smiling at Damien.

"Gross," Adam said, "just do me a favor and don't do it in front of me," he said as he shut the door.

"I make no promises," Jake called. He then turned to Damien once more. "Thank you," he said.

"The facebook thing?" Damien asked.

"Among other things," Jake said smiling as he walked over to Damien. "I'm mad that you tricked me though," he said.

"Just shut up and kiss me already," Damien said smiling. Jake grinned and pulled Damien into a kiss. They moved their lips perfectly together. Jake pulled back and rested his forehead on Damien's.

"So where does this leave us?" Jake asked.

"I was kind of hoping we were together, cause I meant it when I said I liked you," Damien said.

"So we're on the same page then," Jake said smiling. There was a knock at the door.

"Jake you know the rules about having people over," James said through the door.

"It's only Damien," Jake tried.

"You know the rules," James said opening the door. "Doors have to stay open," he said.

"Adam," Jake hollered.

"It slipped out," Adam said as he stuck his head in the door. "Totally not my fault," he added as he sprinted to his room.

"Door stays open," James said as he walked away, "oh and tomorrow morning we have the fitting so you'll miss you morning classes," James called as he walked away. "You too Adam," he hollered.

"Got it," Jake and Adam hollered.

"So Jake I was thinking before we really take this any further we should go out on a date first," Damien said.

"Yeah," Jake said nodding his head.

**There you go. I really like like how this turned out. I hope you do. I know where this is going and what's goona happen now for sure. i hope to get the next update out soon as well. I would also like to say that for those who have read my Kogan KenJofic That Boy is Mine, I will have an update for it soon so if you've read it keep an eye out and if you haven't go check it out. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	11. Chapter 11: Happy

**I'd like to thank,** _James'OneAndOnly, AbiDiLaurentis, annabellex2, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, nigelbtrlover24, Dj33173, Xbigtimerusherx, Scarlett, smile. it's. good. for. you, CrazyKAMESFan13, and jamesmaslowlover _**for all your lovely reviews. They make me smile fo keep them coming please. **

**Chapter 11: Happy**

Adam made his way out of Jake's room. He was going to have to get used to Jake and Damien being a couple now. That was easier said then done though. Adam looked up and saw James coming out of his room. He knew James would be happy that he had fixed things with Jake.

"Hey pops," Adam said smiling slightly.

"Oh Adam I need to talk to you about this thing with Jake," James started. James had been trying to get him to talk to Jake for a few days now.

"I fixed it," Adam said cutting him off.

"Where's Jake then?" James asked.

"In his room with Damien making kissy faces," Adam said wrinkling his nose as he pointed over his shoulder to the closed door behind him.

"What?" James said. He walked over to the door and knocked. "Jake you know the rules about having people over," James said through the door.

"It's only Damien," Jake hollered.

"You know the rules," James said opening the door. "Doors have to stay open," he said.

"Adam," Jake hollered.

"It slipped out," Adam said as he stuck his head in the door. He smiled at Jake and Damien. "Totally not my fault," he added as he sprinted to his room.

"Door stays open," James said as he walked away, "oh and tomorrow morning we have the fitting so you'll miss you morning classes," James called as he walked away. "You too Adam," he hollered.

"Got it," Adam hollered as he heard Jake yell too.

Adam walked over to his bed and fell down onto it. Today had been so stressful for him. He sighed and placed his hands over his face. He had to admit that he was an amazing actor. He had managed to not only fool Damien but Jake as well. He was thankful for his acting skills.

To put it simply Adam had lied. He had lied to Damien about what he felt. He now knew for sure that he had a small crush on Damien, but Damien liked Jake.

So Adam did the only thing he could think of. He let Jake have him. He knew it would be better this way. If he had told Damien he liked him Damien would probably pity date him. He didn't want that. He would get over Damien anyways. It would be the hardest thing he ever had to do but he would do it for Jake. He would pretend to be happy to make Jake happy.

Adam really did love Jake, but he hated that Jake did take everything away from him, even if it wasn't on purpose. Adam sighed as he looked to the wall towards Jake's room. He would let Jake be happy this time though. He would get over it, eventually. He just wanted Jake to be happy really. He was used to giving things up for awake anyways. He only had a few more months of school left with Jake and then the summer and then Jake would be off to college.

Adam sat up and walked over to his Xbox. He decided to play some games to get his mind off of things. He needed a distraction and what better distraction than killing some zombies. He grabbed his Zombie Smashers game and put it in and grabbed a controller and returned to his bed.

-All Over Again-

Dak stood staring at the door before him as he waited for someone to answer it. He was hoping it wasn't Kendall. He was hoping wasn't even home. He did not even want to be here right now. He had to do this though. He owed Kendall the truth.

Dak was almost literally shaking by this point. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing, but he had to do this. He couldn't lie. He wasn't going to lie. The door opened to reveal Logan smiling. His smile faded as he took in Dak's appearance.

"Is Kendall home?" Dak asked.

"Yeah," Logan said stepping aside, "what's wrong?" he asked.

"I need to talk to Kendall," Dak said. He had to talk Kendall first.

"I think he's in his room," Logan said stepping aside for Dak. Dak walked into the house and made his way up the stairs. He saw Kendall moving about his room moving boxes. He remembered that they had agreed to move into Dak's apartment for the time being while they looked at houses. That was all out the window now. Dak took a deep breath before knocking on Kendall's doorframe. Kendall turned around and smiled when he saw Dak. He set his box down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Dak," Kendall said walking over to him. His smile fell as he looked at Dak. "Is something wrong?" Kendall asked. Dak bit his lip as he walked into the room.

"I have something I need to tell you," Dak said.

"What? Dak you're scaring me," Kendall said taking a step backwards. He looked at Dak. He hit his bed and stood still.

"I'm pregnant," Dak said getting straight to the first part of what he had to say.

"Is that all?" Kendall asked sighing.

"The doctor estimated me to be about 12 to 14 weeks along," Dak said looking down at the floor.

"So that'd about three almost four months, that's no big...," Kendall trailed off.

"I'm sorry," Dak said.

"I was shooting my movie then and we didn't have time for one another," Kendall said. Dak finally looked up at Kendall as he fell down onto his bed. The box he had set on the edge fell off the bed and landed on his foot. "Fuck!" Kendall hollered. The box's contents spilled out.

"Kendall," Dak rushed over to him. Kendall got off his bed and started picking things up. Dak moved to help him.

"I got it," Kendall said.

"Kendall let me help," Dak said.

"I got it," Kendall snapped. Dak put his hands up and stood up.

"What's going on we heard a crash," Logan asked as he and Carlos ran up the stairs. They entered the room and looked at the two.

"A box fell," Dak said backing away from Kendall. Kendall got the things back in the box and looked up at Dak with an unreadable expression.

"Um, we're just going to be down stairs if you need us," Logan said grabbing Carlos' arm and pulling him away form Kendall's bedroom.

"Are you gonna talk to me?" Dak asked tears coming to his eyes.

"Who's is it?" Kendall asked glaring at Dak.

"That's just it, I don't know," Dak said tears slipping down his cheeks. "I was at an opening party and I got drunk and we were fighting and I made a mistake," he said

"Dak," Kendall said.

"I woke up in a strange bed the next morning and I just wanted to get the hell out of there. I didn't wait to see if whoever it was coming back, I just got the hell out of there. I got treatment, but it failed obviously," Dak said looking down at the floor again.

"You're human Dak," Kendall said walking up to him. Dak looked up at Kendall confused.

"What?" Dak asked.

"You're only human and we all make mistakes," Kendall said, "I don't know where this leaves us but I don't know if I can trust you right now," he said shaking his head.

"I know and you don't have to worry about the baby I'm gonna get rid of it," Dak said looking down at the floor.

"No," Kendall said quickly, "I mean that's like murder and I can't let you do that, besides aren't you past the point when you can do that?" he asked.

"The doctor said if I really wanted to some doctors would," Dak said.

"Dak if word got out about you getting an abortion it would hurt your career," Kendall said softly, "I mean you don't want that now do you?" he asked. Dak sighed and shook his head.

"I don't want to raise a kid that isn't yours," Dak said looking at Kendall.

"There's always adoption if you want, but then everyone will know you cheated on me," Kendall said looking away from Dak. That was like a knife to the heart. Hearing the words out loud effected Dak. He hadn't even said those words out loud to himself yet.

"What about my movie?" Dak asked.

"You're not doing your own stunts anymore," Kendall said firmly, "I may not like that thing growing inside of you but I don't want it dead. It's innocent in all of this," he said.

"Wait, why are you so understanding?" Dak asked suddenly. It was odd that Kendall was being so nice to him. He knew Kendall had a temper and had been expecting Kendall to kick him out when he told him he was pregnant by someone else. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Why would you assume I did something," Kendall asked.

"Come on Kendall I'm not dumb, the only reason you aren't as mad as you should be is you did something wrong," Dak said glaring slightly.

"I didn't do anything," Kendall said.

"That's bull shit and you know it," Dak said. He wasn't sure how this had turned on Kendall, but he was really being to understanding. He had to have done something.

"Fine," Kendall sighed, "I-uh-I kissed James," he said.

"You what?" Dak asked his eyes widening. He hadn't wanted to believe that Kendall had done something. He was taking a shot in the dark with that.

"Calm down, it was right after the boys found out and it meant nothing," Kendall said, "it made me realize that what James and I had is in the past and I have you now," he said quickly.

"I can't believe you," Dak said. He felt betrayed by Kendall. Sure Kendall had only kissed James, but it was James. James was the reason Kendall had been so hung up before and the reason it took so long for Dak to get Kendall to open up to him.

"It meant nothing," Kendall said.

"It was James though. The father to your kids and the man you were hung up on for so long," Dak said, "are you even over him like you claim to be," he asked angrily. Kendall looked down at the ground. "Oh my god, you still love him," Dak said.

"Dak," Kendall started.

"No don't," Dak said shaking his head.

"It didn't mean a thing to me," Kendall said.

"I wouldn't have been ok with anyone but James," Dak said.

"It's not like I slept with him," Kendall said, "or got myself knocked up," he added angrily.

"Why am I beating my head against this wall?" Dak asked turning away from Kendall. He rubbed his temples lightly. He was started to get a headache. They had had this argument to many times before. Dak was getting tired of it.

"Look a part of me will always love James. I mean he is the father to my children and he was my first real boyfriend, my first real love actually, but I know nothing can come of James and I getting together. He's with Jett and I have you. I love you Dak in a completely different way that James. You mean so much to me," Kendall said.

"I can't keep having this argument Kendall," Dak sighed.

"So this is it then?" Kendall asked.

"I guess so," Dak said. He took his ring off and set it down on Kendall's bedside table. He walked to the door and stopped and turned to Kendall. "For what it's worth I really did love you," he said looking back.

"Dak, don't throw this away over something stupid, you're gonna need help raising that kid," Kendall said.

"I can't do this, because I'll always come in second to James," Dak said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said looking down at the floor. Dak left. He made his way down stairs. He heard someone walking out of the living room but he didn't look back. He didn't want to make this harder than it had to be. He had one more thing to take care of.

He exited the house and pulled his cell phone out as he walked to his car. He dialed a number he knew by heart by now and pressed his phone to his eat waiting for the line to pick up.

-All Over Again-

Kendall stood there in his room. He heard someone approaching. He looked up and saw Logan standing a few feet away.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"He left his ring," Kendall said pointing to the ring, "if he had taken it I at least knew he would come back," he said as he sat down on his bed.

"What happened?" Carlos asked joining the two. He stood slightly behind Logan.

"He was pregnant," Kendall said.

"And you dumped him?" Logan asked.

"With another man's baby," Kendall said looking down at the floor. "I was willing to look past that and still be with him, but he got suspicious and I told him what I did," he said tears welling in his eyes.

"What did you do?" Logan asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Right after Jake came over the next day when James and I were talking I kissed him," Kendall said, "it meant nothing and please don't tell anyone. I don't want James to hate me again. He's happier with Jett and their baby," he said looking away.

"Why did Dak leave?" Carlos asked.

"Because he can't stand that I still love James. I love him but not the way I used to. He's the father to my kids and he was my first real love of course I still care about him," Kendall said.

"Kendall," Logan sighed.

"I am not gonna do anything to ruin his wedding, I don't think I am even going," Kendall said.

"You weren't invited," Logan said.

"Yeah I was, James invited me himself," Kendall said, "but I'm not going," he said.

"That's probably the best thing right now," Logan said.

Kendall nodded his head. Logan was right, it was probably best that he didn't go. It would probably only make him do something stupid and ruin James' wedding.

"Come on Carlos, let's give him some space," Logan said.

"Do you think you could rub my back it's killing me," Carlos said as they walked out of Kendall's room.

"Sure thing Los," Logan said.

Kendall waited until they were gone. He stood up and walked to his door. He closed it and walked back over to his bed. He sat down.

Kendall sat there thinking about his fight with Dak. He had lied about sleeping with James in hopes of keeping Dak, but apparently a kiss was bad, but only because of who it was. Kendall couldn't believe that Dak had gotten knocked up by a complete stranger. That was worse than what he had done.

Kendall looked at the ring sitting on his bedside table. He felt a small prang in his heart. He really did care about Dak. He wished that he hadn't left, but a part of him was glad Dak had left.

Kendall could now focus on working out the All Over Again Clause now. He would be able to figure it out and get his life back to the way it was supposed to be. He would be a better husband to James, if he would let him. He would get his kids love back. He just wanted his old life back.

-All Over Again-

Jett was pacing back and forth. He was waiting. He hated this part. He hated this part so bad. He really hated waiting and guessing what would come next. He bit his lip as he turned on his heel again. He wasn't nervous about James finding out about this. James was oblivious about it all. He wasn't worried about that. He was worried about what was going to happen in today's little meeting.

Jett had other things he needed to take care of. This meeting would have to be quick, if there was even going to be a meeting. Jett kept thinking about the text that had gotten him here in the first place.

Stetson we need to talk. You are so dead.

Jett wondered what the message meant. He hadn't been able to get a straight answer just that he was to come here and wait. That was all he had been told to do, that was yesterday. Jett had to lie to James about coming here. He had told James he had to deal with something that went wrong with some wedding stuff.

Jett looked down at his watch for what felt like the millionth time. He only had a half hour tops before James would call asking him where he was. He turned on his heel once more growing more and more annoyed by the second. He wanted this to be over so he could get back to planning his wedding. He needed this wedding to go off without a hitch.

It would get his parents off his back about not getting married or settling down. His parents had been on him for years to settle down and it annoyed hi to no end. He wished they would stop. That was why he had chosen James in the first place though. The feelings had come later. He cared for James and he was getting two kids. That was another thing his parents were excited about. They had been excited when Jett brought James and the boys home to meet them. He had yet to tell them they were having twins. Jett knew they would go nuts over that.

Jett stopped pacing when he heard the door opening. He turned around and crossed his arms over his chest.

"About time," he said letting his annoyance show.

-All Over Again-

Jake was in a dressing room next to Adam. They were getting fitted for tux's for the wedding. Jett had been fitted already and he had to leave to take care of some other wedding things. James would take the boys to school and meet up with him later.

"Adam," Jake said as he pulled the pants on and realized they were short.

"I think I got your pants," Adam said in reply.

"I got yours," Jake said. The two stuck their heads out of the curtains and switched pants. Jake put the pants on and they fit better than the other pair. He grabbed the shirt and put it on and grabbed the green tie James had picked out for him. It matched his eyes perfectly. He quickly tied the tie. He quickly slipped the green vest on as well and buttoned it. He then grabbed the suit jacket and put it on. He walked out of the changing room as Adam walked out as well. Adam was wearing a similar outfit on his tie and vest were brown to match his hazel eyes.

"You two look so nice," James said smiling at his sons.

"Boys how are the outfits?" the Tailor asked.

"My pants are a bit loose, but a belt would fix that," Adam said, "everything fits fine," he said.

"Yeah same here," Jake said.

The tailor took measurements and made sure the boys wouldn't need any alterations. James had changed out of his tux by the time the boys were done. The tailor informed him they didn't need any alterations.

"Where's uncle Logan I thought he had to get fitted since he's your best man and all," Jake asked James as he stepped down from the stool.

"I don't know," James said frowning.

"Have you called him," Adam asked.

"Several times," James said looking annoyed, "but my phone died on me," he added.

"He might be running late," Jake suggested.

"Uncle Logan never runs late you know that," Adam said.

"True," Jake said.

"James."

James whipped around and saw Kendall standing there.

"Kendall, where's Logan he's late," James said, "why hasn't he called me?" he asked/

"He's at the hospital with Carlos, something might be wrong with the baby. I would've called but your phone is off I went straight to voicemail," Kendall said. James' eyes went wide.

"Boys go change," James said to Jake and Adam.

**Yes that all just happened. I am a mean person. I hope you enjoy the cliff hanger for now. I have most of the next chapter written already so it will be up soon. I hope you all enjoyed this and don't hate what I did to Adam and Kendall. I also want to say this chapter was inspired by the song Happy by Lenoa Lewis. It's a great song of hers go check it out. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	12. Chapter 12: Love

**I'd like to thank,** _Scarlett, nigelbtrlover24, James'OneAndOnly, Dj33173, AbiDiLaurentis, Love and Heartz, jamesmaslowlover, annabellex2, Emark, Xbigtimerusherx, lovinbtrforever, and bigtimejoslyn _**for all your lovely reviews. They make me smile fo keep them coming please. **

**Chapter 12: Love**

Jake and Adam made their way into cafeteria. They were both thinking about Carlos and him possibly loosing his baby. They were both scared that he had. They both knew how excited Carlos had been about getting pregnant. He had paraded around showing off his ring and telling everyone he was going to be a father too.

"I hope he doesn't lose it," Jake said.

"I know me too," Adam said.

"Who doesn't lose what?" Damien asked as he walked up to the two.

"Carlos might be losing his baby," Jake said turning to Damien with a sad look on his face.

"Your uncle who lives with your other dad?" Damien asked.

"You met him at Christmas last year and yes," Jake said. Damien nodded his head.

"We don't know for sure, just that he's in the hospital right now," Adam said. The three got in line to get their lunches.

"Wait was he the one that was bragging about being engaged and pregnant?" Damien asked after a few moment of silence.

"That would be the one," Jake said nodding his head. The three got their lunches and made their way over to their usual lunch table. Jake and Damien said down together. Adam sat down on the other side of them. They sat in silence until someone joined them.

"What do you want Marty?" Jake asked. He felt a hand on his knee under the table. He glanced over at Damien who was fighting hard not to glare at Marty.

"Chillax Jake I am not here for you," Marty said turning to Adam. "I was instructed to give this to you," he said holding out a folded piece of paper.

"Passing notes? Isn't that a little childish?" Adam asked.

"It's not from me," Marty said shaking his head.

"Who is it from?" Adam asked looking at the note curiously.

"I can't tell," Marty said setting the note down on the table before he left. Adam looked at the note.

"Are you going to read it?" Jake asked Adam.

"No, if whoever it is want to talk to me they can do it in person," Adam said.

"Well I'm gonna read it," Jake said snatching the note.

"Jake that's meant from Adam," Damien said.

"Well he's not gonna read it so I might as well," Jake said opening the note. He quickly scanned the note a small smile on his face. "Someone's got a crush on you Adam," he said smiling at his little brother.

"You're crazy," Adam said.

"It's true," Jake said holding the note out. Adam grabbed it and read it. He set the note down and looked at Jake. "I told you so," he said grinning smugly.

"What are you gonna do," Damien asked.

"Well they want to meet him at the café a three blocks away," Jake said.

"Are you gonna do it?" Damien asked interested.

"Nope," Adam said shaking his head.

"What? Why not?" Jake asked.

"Well, if someone wants to ask me out they can come up to me and not do it through a stupid note," Adam said standing up with his tray of food.

"Adam where are you going you've hardly touched you're food," Jake said.

"I'm not hungry," Adam said. He then walked away from the table. Jake and Damien sat there.

"Is he nuts?" Jake asked.

"Jake he's not use to people telling him that they like him," Damien said, "he's probably just shocked," he added.

"True," Jake said, "I mean I don't think he's even had his first kiss yet," he said lowly.

"He has," Damien said, "but yeah he's still new to the whole dating scene. He needs a push and that's what you're going to do," he said.

"What?' Jake asked.

"Take him to the café," Damien said.

-All Over Again-

James and Kendall made their way into the hospital together. James had dropped the boys off at school and had to leave Jake's car there so they could get home after school. Kendall had taken James to the hospital. James had forgotten all about planning things for the wedding at the moment. Carlos and the baby were more important.

Kendall and James both made their way into the waiting room where Logan was sitting with his head in his hands. He was shaking like he was crying, which James wouldn't blame him for crying.

"Logan," James said. Logan looked up at the two. They saw the tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" Kendall asked moving over to him. They two sat down on either side of Logan.

"He-he's sick, they th-think his body is rejecting the baby," Logan stammered though his tears.

"Oh Logan," James said. He pulled the shorter male into a hug. Kendall was there rubbing his back soothingly.

"The baby was fine at our last appointment. I don't know why this is happening now," Logan said. He pressed his face into

Kendall and James looked at one another. They didn't know what to say to Logan right now. They had never been in this situation. They just sat there trying to soothe Logan as best they could. They just hoped that them being there would be enough for Logan at the moment. He needed support right now. They didn't know how long they sat there before a voice interrupted them.

"Mr. Mitchell."

The three let go of one another and looked to see a doctor standing a few feet away form them. He was tall and had dark graying hair and soft blue gray eyes.

"That's me," Logan said standing up. He walked over to the doctor. Kendall and James sat there listening.

"My name is Dr. Stirling," Dr. Stirling said. Logan nodded his head.

"How is Carlos?" Logan asked wanting to get right down to business. He didn't want to beat around the bush. He wanted to know if Carlos and the baby were fine.

"Your fiancé is doing fine, we managed to stop the miscarriage the baby is fine," Dr. Stirling said, "I want to know has he been under any stress lately or did he hit his stomach on something by accident at all?" he asked.

"He fell a few days ago, but he didn't hurt his stomach," Logan said.

"He might have, the fall might of moved the baby and his body might've not wanted it like that and it started to abort, but everything is fine now. He'll just need to take it easy for a few weeks and even then he shouldn't do anything strenuous for the duration of his pregnancy. His body might not be able to handle the pregnancy easily, and he's a high risk pregnancy right now," Dr. Stirling said, "he was lucky this time, but he might not be next time," he said.

"I'll see to it he doesn't do anything strenuous," Logan said nodding his head.

"What room is he in, can we see him?" Kendall asked standing up.

"He's in room 105," Dr. Stirling said, "you can all go back and see him," he said. Logan all but ran past the doctor and to the hallway he indicated. James and Kendall followed after him. They all reached Carlos' room quickly. Logan was in the room so fast and at Carlos' side in seconds.

"Carlos," Logan said tears springing to his eyes again. "I was so scared," he said as he threw his arms around the Latino.

"M'fine Logie," Carlos said smiling weakly.

"This time you were lucky," Logan said pulling back from the Latino to look him in the eyes. He kissed Carlos. "You're going to have to take it easy," Logan said against Carlos' lips.

"I know," Carlos said.

"They labeled you a high risk pregnancy Litos, you have to be careful," Logan said. Carlos nodded his head.

"Let's give them a minute," Kendall said to James. James nodded his head and they walked out into the hallway.

"I am glad the baby is ok," James said sighing with relief. Kendall nodded his head. James then looked at Kendall and he saw how tired the blonde looked. "You ok you don't look too good," James said.

"I'm fine," Kendall said, "I just had a bad night," he said shaking his head.

"What happened," James asked curiously.

"Dak and I got into a fight and we broke up," Kendall said shrugging.

"Oh I'm sorry, what happened," James asked. He took a step closer to Kendall. He didn't know why he had taken a step closer. He just did.

"He cheated," Kendall said.

"Oh like your so innocent," James scoffed.

"How are the wedding plans going?" Kendall asked arching an eyebrow at James.

"I'm still marrying Jett if that's what you're asking," James said.

"Speaking of Jett where is he?" Kendall asked.

"He's taking care of some wedding things," James said. James didn't know why but he had the sudden urge to just kiss Kendall. They stood there staring at one another. James was fighting against his urge. He didn't want to kiss Kendall again, well he did, but he didn't. It was too complicated.

"Guys," Logan said sticking his head out of the room. James turned to face Logan. "Carlos says you can come in," he said. James nodded his head and he and Kendall walked into the room.

"Hey Carlos," Kendall said.

"You had us so worried," James said walking over to the Latino.

"I know," Carlos said.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Kendall asked as he walked over to the bed as well.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"That time when we were freshmen and you and I took on all those seniors, and got our asses handed to us," Kendall said.

"Oh god I remember that," Logan said laughing.

"Yeah you guys got beat so bad," James said nodding his head.

"I remember fighting them, but I don't remember going to the hospital," Carlos said.

"That's because you got a concussion and I think that's the reason you started wearing your helmet all the time," Logan said walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Carlos.

"Yeah he did start wearing his helmet more after that," James said taking a seat in a chair next to Carlos' bed. Kendall grabbed a chair and pulled it up to Carlos' bed and sat down.

"Why did you guys even fight them? They were morons," Logan asked. Carlos looked at Kendall.

"They were saying some things about you and James," Carlos said.

"They were saying really nasty things and we couldn't let them get away with it," Kendall said.

"What were they saying," James asked.

"Just stuff," Kendall said looking away.

"Oh come on you can't tell us that and the. Not tell us what they said about us," Logan said.

"It was just stupid stuff really," Carlos said.

"Come on guys it was twenty three years ago," Logan said.

"That makes us sound really old," Kendall said.

"Well we're not that young anymore," Logan said.

"I know that but that really made us sound old," Kendall said.

"Yeah, it did," Carlos said nodding his head in agreement. "I mean we're not even forty yet," he said.

"Yeah well at least we're aging gracefully," James said.

"Is that a gray hair I see?" Kendall asked pointing to James head.

"What where?" James asked as he jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos burst out laughing.

"Some things never change," Logan said. James came out glaring at Kendall.

"What was that about aging gracefully?" Kendall asked.

"That was not funny," James said.

"I think he was right, I think I see it," Carlos said laughing.

"Shut up," James said grabbing his hair.

"You make it too easy James," Kendall said laughing.

"You're just a jerk," James said pouting. Suddenly it felt like they were teenagers again. It was just like old times before Jake was born. James walked over to his vacated seat.

"So what were they saying?" Logan asked.

"You're still on about that," Kendall asked.

"Might as well tell them," Carlos said.

"Fine apparently one of the guys said he had seen James putting his chap stick on and said you'd probably be a good cock sucker and had an ass that was begging to be fucked," Kendall said not looking at James.

"What?" James asked his face going pink with embarrassment.

"I am not saying it again," Kendall said.

"Yeah and they said Logan had an innocent look that was begging to be fucked," Carlos said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Oh don't look so surprised you were so small and innocent back then," Kendall said.

"Yeah you were smaller then me back then remember?" Carlos said.

"Why did two do anything they were just talking," Logan asked.

"Well they were being really perverted and you guys were our friends," Carlos said.

"Oh my god you guys had crushes on us then didn't you?" James asked.

"Don't flatter yourself Diamond," Kendall said looking away from James.

"Did you?" Logan asked looking at Carlos who was blushing. "Ah, that's so sweet," Logan said leaning in and pecking the Latino on the lips.

"Come on Kendall just admit it that's when you first had a crush on me," James said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kendall said stubbornly.

"Oh please, when I first asked you out you told me you had been waiting so long to go on a date with me," James said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kendall said.

"Just admit it Knight," James said.

"Keep dreaming Diamond," Kendall said.

"Oh did I tell you guys Jett and I are having twins?" James asked giving up on Kendall for the moment.

"Twins," Logan asked.

"Yep we were pretty shocked," James said.

"Well congrats," Carlos smiling, "Our babies are going to be best friends," he said smiling.

"As long as you take it easy," James said.

"I know, and I will," Carlos said.

"No more acting for awhile," Logan said. Carlos nodded his head.

-All Over Again-

Dak sighed as he pulled the key card out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He slowly opened the door and walked into the all too familiar room. He saw Jett already there waiting for him.

"About time," Jett said annoyed.

"Sorry I had something I needed to do," Dak said.

"Dak you better have a good reason for making me come here," Jett said annoyed.

"I have a great reason," Dak said as he walked into the room.

"You gonna tell me?" Jett asked.

"I'm pregnant," Dak said.

"That's all you came to tell me?" Jett asked.

"It's not Kendall's," Dak said.

"Please tell me you're joking," Jett said.

"I wish I were," Dak said.

"If you want money the answer is no, how do I even know it's mine and not Kendork's," Jett asked.

"Don't call him that and I am sure, because three months ago is when you came into the picture and Kendall was shooting his movie and we weren't really sleeping together at that point," Dak said, "and I don't want your money Jett. I just thought you should know," he said.

"Look Dak I don't want this kid so get rid of it," Jett said.

"I can't do that," Dak said shaking his head.

"Then raise it with Kendork and tell him it's his," Jett said.

"I said don't call him that and beside he already knows it's not his because of how far along I am. Like I said Kendall and I had a dry spell and he knows it and we called the engagement off," Dak said.

"I thought you loved him, can he not love a kid that's mine?" Jett asked.

"I do love him, but he doesn't know it's yours, I told him I got drunk and hooked up with a stranger," Dak said looking down at the floor.

"So what are you going to do," Jett asked.

"I am going to attend your wedding as you friend and I am going to finish my movie and then head out east to my parents and tell them about the baby and raise it there," Dak said.

"Dak," Jett said.

"You won't have to worry about me ruining your 'perfect' little family with James, who by the is cheating as well," Dak said.

"He's cheating?" Jett asked. Dak nodded his head.

"With who?" Jett asked curious.

"Kendall," Dak said, "but like I said you don't have to worry about the kid I won't tell anyone," he said.

"Dak don't be ridiculous," Jett said forgetting about James for a moment. He moved over to the shorter brunette. "You don't have to leave town because of me," he said.

"It's not just you," Dak said. "I don't know if I can be around Kendall anymore either," he said.

"Dak this is stupid," Jett said.

"No what's stupid was us thinking we could do this and not have one of us get too involved," Dak said. He stepped up to Jett and pulled him down for a kiss. Jett moved his lips with Dak's before Dak pulled back. It was a familiar battle hey both knew so well. "It'll be easier this way. You get your parents happy and I get free of the stress of the Hollywood spotlight," he said.

"Dak," Jett said. Dak shook his head. He turned and walked to the door. He looked back at Jett.

"Good bye Jett," Dak said and he left. He made his way out of the hotel and to his car with tears in his eyes.

This was something Dak had to do. He just needed to get away and get some perspective on his life. He has been in the Hollywood spotlight for almost twenty years now. He had quickly rose to fame and it never left him. It would be great to get away from it all.

-All Over Again-

Adam and Jake walked out to Jake's car together. They had heard from James that Carlos and the baby were fine. They were excited about that. Jake so much so that he had kissed Damien in a small celebration. Adam had to look away, it hurt too much to watch them kiss.

Adam got into the passengers seat and Jake in the drivers seat.

"So did pops say if he and Jett would be home when we got home?" Adam asked.

"I don't think he did," Jake said as he started driving.

"So, how are things with Day?" Adam asked, "I mean I know you've only been together a few day but I can tell he was jealous of Marty when Marty sat down at the table during lunch," he said.

"You saw that," Jake asked.

"Marty saw it," Adam said laughing.

"We're going out this Friday," Jake said.

"Well, don't hurt him Jake, you may be my brother but he's my best friend," Adam said.

"I know and I won't, I really like him Adam," Jake said as he pulled the car to a stop. Adam looked around and frowned when he realized where they were. They were at the small café down the street from school.

"Jake I said I didn't want to do this," Adam said.

"Oh come on Adam," Jake said.

"No Jake," Adam said, "if this person wants to ask me out they can do it in person," he said.

"Adam didn't you read the note?" Jake asked.

"Yes I read it and it's their bad luck if they are shy," Adam said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on Adam, you've never even been on a date before," Jake said.

"So," Adam said, "not every dates in high school Jake," he said annoyed.

"Just go in there and see if you might be interested," Jake said, "you don't have to be afraid of rejection. They already like you," he said.

"Jake no," Adam said looking to the café. He had to admit he was interested. He wondered who would even be interested in him.

"Come on Adam just do this, you need to get out there and experience things, pops would say the same thing too," Jake said.

"Oh my god fine if it will shut you up," Adam said getting out of the car. He headed into the small café. He looked around and saw everyone was sitting with someone. He walked up to the counter and ordered a drink and sat down at an empty table. He looked around the café and didn't see many kids from school.

Adam looked down at his watch and saw a few minutes had passed. He was going to wait a few more minutes before he left. He didn't want to even really be here. He looked up as the bell above the door jingled. He saw the school's varsity football team's co-captain, Cooper Anderson, walk in. Cooper was co-captain with Jake who was the head captain this year. Cooper was bound to be head captain next year though. He spotted Adam and smiled lightly. Adam's jaw nearly dropped as he walked over to him.

"Cooper?" Adam asked as he stopped in front of him. "You sent the note?" he asked.

"Yeah," Cooper said, "can I sit down?" he asked.

"Uh, sure," Adam said nodding his head. Cooper sat down. "Why?" he asked.

"I like you Adam," Cooper said looking down at his lap, "I've never been able to talk to you though," he said.

"You're the football captain, how are you shy?" Adam asked.

"You're just so cute and smart, that I've been intimidated and every time I got the courage to ask you out I saw you and Damien together and I thought you were together, until I heard a rumor today that he was with your brother and I wrote that note," Cooper said.

"We're not ten," Adam said laughing.

"I know it was lame, but I couldn't think of anything else to do," Cooper said.

"You could've walked up to me and asked me out, I don't bite," Adam said smiling.

"I know, but my friends would never understand," Cooper said.

"Ah, I get it," Adam said nodding his head.

"What," Cooper asked.

"You couldn't ask me out in person because you were worried about what you're friends would say about you asking the nerd out," Adam said.

"Adam you have to understand that I have a rep," Cooper said.

"So if we got together it would have to be a secret because you can't date Jake's geeky little brother in public," Adam said.

"It's not like that Adam," Cooper started.

"Get bent," Adam said grabbing his coffee and spilling it on Cooper. He was disappointed that it was ice coffee and not hot coffee. He then stormed out of the café and saw Jake and Damien standing against Jake's car making out. "Jake," he said getting his attention.

"Adam," Jake said as he and Damien broke apart.

"We're leaving," Adam said walking over to the car and getting into the passengers seat. Jake said a quick goodbye to Damien and got in the car.

"What happened," Jake asked.

"Nothing," Adam said.

"Who was it?" Jake asked as he started the car. Adam just shook his head and looked out the window as they drove home.

-All Over Again-

Kendall paced back and forth in his bedroom. He was thinking about James again. He had almost kissed the brunette at the hospital. If Logan hand interrupted them he would've. He had wanted to tell James that he still loved him. He wanted to be with James again.

Kendall then thought about what James had said earlier. He was having twins. That had to be Kyle and Leora. That meant that he had gotten James pregnant and not Jett. It had to be them. Kendall just felt something inside when James said twins. They had to be his.

Kendall had to try one last time to win James over, before he tried to figure out the All Over Again clause. He might get happiness if he got James to love him again. If that didn't work he would use the clause and get his old life back. He just had to figure out how to use it.

He thought about what Angel had said. She had said he needed to get the moment that changed his life to happen again. He wasn't sure what had happened to change his life. A lit of things had happened. Jake was born, he and James got together, he moved to LA because of James. There were so many thing to choose from. He didn't know which had changed his life that led to this moment. He would have to figure it out though. He didn't know how much more time he had.

Everything was going to shit now and he just wanted it all to stop. He wanted to get his old life back. He would do whatever it took to figure out how to get that to happen.

"Hey," Logan said from his doorway. Kendall looked over at him. "you ok?" Logan asked.

"Never better," Kendall lied, "where's Carlos?" he asked.

"Laying down," Logan said walking into the room. He sat down on Kendall's bed next to him. "Now tell me what's on your mind," he asked.

"Nothing, just life," Kendall said, "Did I do the right thing by letting Dak go," he asked.

"I don't know," Logan said, "only you can be the judge of that," he said.

"I don't know what to think right now," Kendall said putting his head in his hands. "I just wish I could go back to the moment that change my life and do it over and get a better life," he groaned.

"What moment would that be?" Logan asked curiously.

"I don't know, the moment I let James walk out the door," Kendall said without thinking. Then it hit him, that was the moment. "I would go after him and let him know that I was happy about Jake," he said.

"If only life worked that way," Logan said, "If I could go back I would tell Carlos I loved him sooner and maybe we wouldn't have to have gone through what we did today. The doctor pulled me aside and said he thought Carlos' age might have to do with what happened," he said.

"I wish it did work that way," Kendall said, "so how long were you crushing on Carlos before you grew a pair and asked him out?" he asked.

"You know when you and James got together," Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head. "About a few years before that," he said.

"Wow and you two didn't get together until after Adam was born," Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I was scared of rejection," Logan said.

"No kidding," Kendall said laughing.

"Logie," Carlos called out. Logan looked to the doorway.

"Go," Kendall said.

"You sure?" Logan asked.

"Go to your fiancé," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head.

"You'll figure things out Ken," Logan said pecking him on the cheek. Kendall returned the gesture and Logan got up from his bed. He left the room to go see what Carlos wanted.

Kendall sat there, he knew the moment that James had left was what cause this, but it wasn't exactly changed his life. No the moment was when they fell in love with one another. He would have to get James to fall in love with him and that would bring everything back to the way it was. He wasn't sure how to do that, when James seemed so determined to marry Jett. Kendall knew if he could get James to kiss him one last time, things would be ok.

**So yeah that happened. Kendall knows how to get things back to the way the were. Will he do it though? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	13. Chapter 13: Sibling Rivalry

**I'd like to thank,** _Scarlett, nigelbtrlover24, Guest, CrazyKAMESFan13, annabellex2, AbiDiLaurentis, Dj33173, jamesmaslowlover, CUTE CARGAN LOVE and James'OneAndOnly _**for all your lovely reviews. They make me smile fo keep them coming please. **

**Chapter 13: Sibling Rivalry**

"Logie," Carlos said.

"Yeah Los," Logan said.

"I hate sitting around all day," Carlos whined.

"Well it's doctors orders," Logan said, "I mean it's not like you just sit all day," he added. He and Carlos had spent a few days home together. Logan didn't have to do much since he basically only managed three people at the moment. He wasn't sure about Dak anymore though. He hadn't talked to him since the night he and Kendall broke up.

"I know, but I need to do something before I go crazy," Carlos said standing up from the couch.

"I know, but I don't want to risk you opening your cut from the surgery," Logan said looking to Carlos' side. Carlos had had to have surgery to stop the baby from aborting. He was still healing from it. It had only been a few days.

"I know, but I am not a glass doll Logie," Carlos said looking down at Logan.

"I know that Carlos," Logan said.

"Besides you got your medical degree, you know I am in no immediate danger right," Carlos said.

"I got the degree but I haven't done anything medical related in years. I never even finished my internship. I quit for you," Logan said smiling sweetly at Carlos.

"I never made you quit. You don't regret it do you?" Carlos asked worriedly.

"Not at all, I get to spend everyday with you," Logan said smiling at Carlos who smiled back.

"Why don't we go away for the weekend and just forget everything," Carlos said suddenly.

"That's probably not a good idea right now," Logan said.

"I am not saying let's do anything sexual. I am saying let's just get out of town and do something we've never done see something we've never seen," Carlos said sitting down once more. He stuck his lower lips out in a pout. Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You'll have to be careful," Logan said.

"I will I promise," Carlos said smiling, "we could go to San Francisco or something like that," Carlos said smiling.

"Sounds fun," Logan said.

"We could ride the street cars," Carlos said.

"I'll see what I can do, but I want to drive since I don't want you on a plane," Logan said. Carlos nodded his head and pecked Logan on the lips.

-All Over Again-

Adam walked into school behind Jake and Damien. Damien had met up with them in the parking lot like usual. Adam did not have a problem with it until yesterday when they started the whole good morning kiss thing. It hurt seeing them kiss everyday, but he had to put up with it. He had to pretend he was ok with it all. He didn't want either of them to know how he really felt.

Adam wasn't too concerned with them right now though. He was thinking about Cooper. Cooper had tired to talk to him everyday this week. He was trying to apologize to Adam several times. Adam didn't want to hear it. He knew Cooper only wanted to date him in secret without his friends finding out. Adam didn't want to be with somebody that was embarrassed to be with him in public. He wanted someone who wasn't afraid to say that they were dating. Cooper had only really tired to talk to Adam when Jake and Damien weren't around. Adam also hadn't told Jake or Damien that it was Cooper yet either. He refused to talk about it really.

"Addie," Jake said snapping his fingers in front of Adam's face. Adam had realized Jake had stopped walking in front of him, Damien had as well. They had both stopped him from going any further as well.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Adam asked annoyed.

"Sorry, buy you weren't listening to me," Jake said rolling his eyes. "I was saying isn't that you're locker?" he asked pointing down the hallway.

Adam looked past Jake confused and saw what he was talking about. His locker had balloons and streamers taped to it, along with what looked like a card. The balloons said 'I'm Sorry' and Adam was sure the card said something similar. It looked really tacky and Adam knew just who had done it.

"Day, do you have a pen I could borrow," Adam asked not taking his eyes off his locker.

"Uh," Damien dug in his bag and found a pen. He handed it to Adam. Adam walked down the hall with people looking at him. He reached his locker and grabbed the balloons and popped them one by one. He grabbed the card and other stuff taped to his locker, moved to the nearest trashcan, and threw it all away. He walked back to his locker where Damien and Jake were standing staring at him shocked.

"Here," Adam handed Damien his pen and opened his locker. He grabbed his things he would need for the morning and started to walk away.

"Wait a second," Jake said running after him. Damien followed him as well.

"What was that about?" Damien asked.

"Nothing, I am handling it," Adam said as he continued to walk away.

"Is this about that note you got on Monday?" Damien asked.

"Yes, but I am dealing with it so don't worry about it," Adam said. Jake ran up to Adam and grabbed his arm and stopped him from walking.

"Who is it?" Jake asked, "if he's bugging you I can take care of it," he offered.

"I don't need you fighting my battles," Adam said, "I can take care of this," he said.

"Obviously not if the guy is still bugging you," Jake said.

"Look Jake this is something I gotta do on my own. I mean you won't be here next year so I gotta start doing things on my own sooner or later," Adam said as he jerked his arm from Jake. He walked away leaving Jake and Damien stunned.

Adam turned the corner and walked down the hall and turned another corner and saw just who he was looking for. He spotted Cooper at his locker and walked up to him.

"That was not funny at all," Adam said.

"I wasn't trying to be funny," Cooper said, "I really am sorry, and you didn't even let me talk the other day. I was trying to say something really important," he said.

"Look Cooper you had a shot at first but then you said you cared about what you're friends said," Adam started.

"I lied, saw Jake outside and I lied to get you mad," Cooper said cutting Adam off.

"What does Jake have to do with this," Adam asked confused.

"Look James told me and the whole football team that you were off limits," Cooper sighed, "I saw him outside and I thought he was coming in and I didn't want him to see us together. I know it was dumb and I am so sorry," Cooper said.

"He what?" Adam asked his jaw dropping.

"He said you were off limits since you were his little brother and he'd kill anyone who tried to make a move on you," Cooper said.

"That asshole," Adam said angrily. So, Jake was the reason no one made a move on him. Jake was the reason he had never had a date. Jake was the reason Adam had never gone on a date before.

"Adam I am sorry," Cooper said.

"I am gonna kill him," Adam said. He turned and stormed down the hallway. He heard Cooper following him. He turned the corner he had turned previous and saw Jake and Damien at Jake's locker talking and laughing. Jake placed his hand on Damien's arm as he laughed at something Damien said. "Jake," Adam growled as he walked up to his brother.

"Adam," Jake said confused.

"I'm off limits?" Adam asked loudly.

"Who told you that?" Jake asked looking around. His eyes landed on someone behind Adam.

"Doesn't matter," Adam said, "since when do you dictate who I can and can't date? God you're worse than pops. You act like you want me to get out there and then you go and threaten anyone who shows the slightest bit of interest in me," he said angrily. People were starting to gather by this point. Adam didn't care, he was mad. He just needed to get this out.

"Ok that probably wasn't that smartest thing but," Jake started.

"It was completely idiotic," Adam said his anger getting the better of him.

"Look Adam," Jake started, "you're my little brother I just want to look out for you," he said.

"Oh please," Adam said.

"I mean it," Jake said.

"You are the worst brother ever," Adam said looking Jake straight in the eyes. He was really fighting the urge to just hit Jake. They were at school and he didn't want to get suspended.

"Adam," Damien said shocked.

"Don't act so shocked Day," Adam said, "you've seen worse," he added.

"Look Adam I'm sorry," Jake started.

"How many times I have heard that. It's like you're always sorry for something, for breaking my arm when I was ten, for letting my hamster die when I went to summer camp, or lying about something else you did, or your latest one; stealing my best friend from me. Don't look at me like that Damien we hardly hang out anymore because you're off with Jake and when we do all you talk about is him," Adam said pointing a finger at Damien. He then turned back to Jake. "I am sick of it Jake, I really am," he said.

"Oh please like you're so innocent yourself," Jake started.

"Never said I was, but at least it isn't my life's mission to make you're life miserable," Adam said. He then turned and saw Cooper. He walked over to him. "Coop I am sorry for being a dick, and I would love to go out on a date with you if the offer is still open," he said.

"It is," Cooper said nervously.

"Good," Adam said. He grabbed Cooper and pulled him down for a kiss. Adam knew it would make Jake mad and that was exactly why he was doing this. That and he kind of did like Cooper a bit. Cooper didn't seem to mind at all.

"Adam," Jake said moving over to him.

"We'll have to schedule that date after I am off being grounded though," Adam said as he heard Jake coming closer to him.

"What are you grounded for?" Cooper asked confused.

"For doing this," Adam said holding a hand up. He turned around and punched Jake. Jake stumbled back and grabbed his nose.

"Adam," Damien said his jaw dropping as he moved over to Jake. "Are you ok?" he asked Jake.

"Damn that felt good," Adam said shaking his fist as he thumb throbbed from hitting Jake. He might have broken it.

"Fuck I think he broke it," Jake hissed. He looked at Adam and glared at his brother. "You're dead," he hissed. He lifted his arm to hit Adam.

"Guys," Damien said moving over to them. He looked to Cooper for help. The two managed to keep the two from hitting one another. They both struggled to get at one another until a voice stopped them and the crowd around them.

"What's going on here?" the voice of their principal, Mr. Gibson, asked.

"Mr. Gibson," Damien said looking up at the tall man as Jake froze in his arms. Adam froze as well and looked at Mr. Gibson.

"What's going on here," Mr. Gibson said.

"He punched me," Jake said still holding his nose the blood dripping down his hand.

"He's a lousy brother," Adam said.

"My office now the four of you," Mr. Gibson said. He turned and walked down that hall the four didn't move. "NOW." he said. Cooper and Damien let go of Jake and Adam and the four started down the hall after Mr. Gibson.

-All Over Again-

Kendall rushed into the emergency room. He had gotten a call from James saying that Jake and Adam were both in the emergency room because they got into a fight at school. James couldn't pick them up, since he and Jett were busy with wedding stuff, and he didn't know who else to call. Kendall ran up to the front desk.

"I am here to pick up Jake and Adam Diamond, I am their father," Kendall said.

"Mr. Diamond?" the receptionist asked.

"Knight, their other father," Kendall said. The nurse typed a few things into her computer.

"They're right through there," she said pointing to a door behind her. Kendall nodded and walked past her and into a big room. He saw a doctor talking to Jake who had a metal brace on his nose.

"Jake," Kendall said walking over to him.

"Dad," Jake said shocked to see Kendall.

"Where's Adam?" Kendall asked. The curtain behind the doctor moved aside and Adam stood there with a cast on his thumb. Kendall looked between the two. "Tell me you weren't fighting one another," he said.

"We could," Adam started.

"But it would be a lie," Jake said.

"What happened," Kendall asked.

"I'll get the release paper and you can take them home," the doctor said as he walked out of the room.

"Jake threatened people to not go near me," Adam said, "I got mad and I ended up punching him," he said.

"You don't see the way guys look at you Adam," Jake said.

"That gives you no right to try and dictate my life Jake," Adam said.

"Jake, I get where you're coming from having a younger sister myself, but that wasn't the right thing to do," Kendall said looking at Jake.

"I know, but," Jake said.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Nothing what I did was wrong and I am sorry," Jake said looking away from Adam. Kendall got the feeling that Jake had been about to say something else. He didn't get much time to ponder it as the doctor came in with the release form and gave the boys instructions on what to do with their injuries.

After that was all done Kendall led the two out to his car and they got in. Jake sat in front with Kendall and Adam in back. The ride to the house was spent in silence. Once they arrived Kendall got out with the boys.

"Can I trust you two not to kill one another," Kendall asked as Adam walked up to the house.

"Probably not," Adam said.

"Looks like I am staying to keep an eye on you two," Kendall said looking at Jake. Jake nodded his head and they walked up to the door where Adam was standing.

"I can't get my keys out," Adam said.

"I got mine," Jake said reaching into his pocket. He frowned when he realized he didn't have his key. "I gave my keys to Damien," he said suddenly.

"Get mine out," Adam said pointing to his right pocket with his left hand which was his good hand. Jake fished Adam's keys out of his pocket.

"James said he went to the school and got your key but didn't have time to got to the ER so he called me," Kendall said, "who's Damien?" he asked.

"He's my boyfriend," Jake said blushing as he unlocked the door.

"Oh please you two have only been together not even a week," Adam said rolling his eyes.

"We've been together longer than you and Cooper," Jake replied.

"Cooper?" Kendall asked. He felt so left out of their lives. He hated this. This was why he wanted his old life back.

"He's a guy I've got a date with once I get ungrounded," Adam said, "if I didn't scare him away," he added.

"What do you mean scare him away?" Kendall asked.

"He was there when I punched Jake," Adam said. Kendall nodded his head. "My hand is killing me I am gonna take some pain killers and go lay down for a bit," Adam said. Kendall nodded his hand as Adam went upstairs. Kendall looked over at Jake who had his phone out. He was texting someone.

"So what happened?" Kendall asked.

"Adam was right I did threaten people about dating, but I had a god reason," Jake said, "Adam's so naïve and I didn't want anyone taking advantage of him. He's just so dumb when it comes to people crushing on him. I mean several guys on the football team were talking about what they wanted to do to him and I had to put a stop to it before they tricked Adam into thinking they liked him for him," he said.

"Why didn't you just tell Adam," Kendall asked.

"Yeah, cause telling my brother a bunch of guys find him sexy is something I want to do," Jake said

"Ok I get your point," Kendall said nodding his head. He hated when he had heard boys around the Palm Woods talking about Katie. "I have a sister and I know what's it like, but you have to talk to him rather than try and dictate his life otherwise you could end up with, well a broken nose," Kendall said pointing to the metal brace on Jake's face.

"I know, I messed up but at the time I went to the only person I could really talk to and that was Damien. He was Adam's friend and would see here I was coming from. We talked and he told me to scare the guys that were talking about Adam, but the whole team had heard it and the damage was done. That was last year and things escalated and I am just surprised it took this long to get back to Adam," Jake said.

"I know how things can get out of control," Kendall said nodding his head.

"I know, but it's like I fuck up everything for Adam," Jake said.

"Language," Kendall said.

"Sorry," Jake mumbled looking down at his lap. "I mean I apologize repeatedly and he forgives me but at one point I think he's gonna just stop and not talk to me anymore," he said.

"I don't know how that goes, Katie and I never got to the point of breaking bones, but we did fight a lot but we always forgave one another," Kendall said.

"I just realized now that auntie Katie is my real aunt," Jake said. Kendall smiled and nodded his head. "So how much trouble do you think Adam and I are in?" Jake asked after awhile.

"Oh James sounded pissed on the phone I'd say a lot," Kendall said.

"I was afraid of that," Jake said, "but in my defense I didn't get any hits in after he punched me. It was a sucker punch really," he said.

"Ok wait a second tell me exactly what happened," Kendall said.

Jake sighed and nodded his head. He told Kendall everything about school that morning. Kendall sat there listening only asking questions once in awhile. Jake told Kendall about Cooper and the note and the locker incident which led to Cooper telling Adam about what Jake did. Jake then told him about the argument. He told Kendall how Adam kissed Cooper to piss Jake off and how he sucker punched James and how Damien and Cooper and to hold him and Adam back from one another.

"You listen better than pops," Jake said.

"That's because I want to hear what you have to say. I don't have to dole out a punishment to someone," Kendall said.

"That's true, you're more like an uncle to me right now," Jake said.

"That's all I might ever really be," Kendall said sadly.

"No in time I'll see you as a dad, I mean I like you more than I like Jett," Jake said.

"That's not really saying anything, Jett's an ass," Kendall said. Jake laughed and grimaced as his nose throbbed.

"I've known that from day one," Adam said from behind the two. They looked over the back of the couch at Adam.

"I thought you were laying down," Jake said.

"My hand hurts too much," Adam said shrugging.

"How long were you standing there?" Jake asked.

"Long enough to know it wasn't only your idea," Adam said.

"Hey Jake can I talk to Adam for a minute?" Kendall asked looking at Jake. Jake nodded his head and stood up.

"I need something for the pain anyways," Jake said. He left the room.

"Your turn, tell me your side of the story," Kendall said.

Kendall sat back and listened to Adam tell his side of what happened. He threw in things like how Jake treated him and things like that. By the time he was done Jake was back and listening as well. Once Adam finished Jake walked back into the living room and sat down.

"Ok from what I get Adam is at fault for throwing the first punch, but Jake you're at fault for setting him off, even if it was unintentionally," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Jake said nodding his head.

"I did throw the first punch didn't I?" Adam asked. Jake nodded his head and winced as his nose throbbed once more. "Sorry about your nose," he said.

"For for scaring people into not wanting to date you," Jake said.

"I don't know what came over me," Adam said shaking his head, "I guess I was just mad that you would do such a thing and I didn't want to listen," he said.

"You never do," Jake said, "you're a bit judgmental and never listen to what anyone has to say until you've over thought it and realized you were wrong," he said.

"I know and it's something I need to work on, and I really am sorry about your nose," Adam said. The front door opened and Jake and Adam stiffened knowing exactly who it was.

"Jacob Elijah Diamond, and Adam Spencer Diamond," James hollered. The two teen cringed at the use of their full names.

"Here we go," Jake said. James stormed into the living room with Jett behind him.

"What the hell happened?" James asked.

"James calm down," Kendall said standing up to face the fuming brunette. Jake and Adam looked at Kendall like he had just grown three heads. No one ever challenged James when it came to yelling at Jake and Adam before. "I talked with them and I think you should listen to what they both have to say. They are both a fault here really. We've already agreed on that and they apologized to one another," Kendall said.

"Already?" James and Jett asked shocked.

"Yeah, what's so shocking?" Kendall asked confused.

"When they fight Adam is usually mad for at least a week," James said looking at his sons.

"Yeah, they apologized to one another right boys?" Kendall asked looking at them.

"Yeah," Jake and Adam said nodding their heads. Jake winced and grabbed his nose lightly.

"How did you manage that?" James asked.

"I listened to what they had to say and we all talked it out," Kendall said, "beside I have an advantage neither of you have," Kendall said looking at James and Jett both.

"What's that?" Jett asked.

"I have a sibling whereas you two are only children," Kendall said.

"Why are you even still here? I only asked you to bring them home," James said.

"Well Adam had just broken Jake's nose I wasn't going to leave them alone when they were mad and ready to try and kill one another," Kendall said.

"That was actually smart," James said, "when I called you I didn't know that they were fighting with one another. I just knew that they had gotten into a fight and as soon as I got to the school Damien was in the office with this other kid and he gave me the keys to Jake's care telling me he was in the ER with Adam," he said.

"That was probably Cooper," Adam said.

"Should I know who this is?" James asked.

"He's the guy that asked Adam out," Jake said.

"You two are in so much trouble," James said getting back on track to what he had to do.

"Well I should get going, Jake, Adam I'll see you two after you're ungrounded," Kendall said as he walked from the room. Kendall walked out of the house. He headed to his car thinking about what had happened with the boys today. He was shocked that Adam had broken Jake's nose. Adam had always seemed to be the calmer of the two. Kendall obviously didn't know them that well.

-All Over Again-

James was sitting in his bedroom alone. Jett was taking a shower and the boys were in bed. He had grounded Adam for a month for breaking Jake's nose and Jake two weeks for what he did. He got off lighter because he didn't actually hit Adam. On top of that Jake and Adam were both suspended from school for two weeks.

James was shocked that they had apologized to one another so quickly. It was so unlike Adam to apologize so quickly. Whatever Kendall did he wanted to know. He wanted to be able to get through to his son like that. James was actually a little jealous of that. Kendall had done something he hadn't been able to do since Adam his puberty.

Adam had been this way for years. When he was mad he would be mad for a long time and he wouldn't apologize for a long time. James had tried everything to get Adam to change, but he couldn't. There had to be something he was missing. Another thing James was starting to notice was Adam went from being really happy to really angry really fast and then to another emotion just as fast. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with his son.

James looked over to the bathroom door as Jett walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. James blushed and looked away. They had decided not to sleep together until the wedding. That had been a month ago. They wanted their wedding night to be special. James wasn't going to lie, he was starting to get horny. He blamed the pregnancy for all these damn hormones.

Jett changed into his pajamas and got into bed.

"So I was shocked that Kendall got Adam to apologize to Jake already," James said.

"I know me too," Jett said, "I've never seen Adam apologize so soon," he said nodding his head as he pressed himself to James from behind. His hand came to rest on James' stomach. James smiled weakly and laced their fingers together. He was now more sure that the babies weren't Jett's.

"I wonder what Kendall did," James said.

"From what I got he listened to the boys and let them talk," Jett said.

"I listen to the boys," James said glaring slightly at Jett.

"I know, but he probably didn't interrupt and let them get everything off their chests," Jett said, "you always cut them off and punish them, but you're their dad and he's just their father at this point," Jett said.

":What do you mean?" James asked.

"He doesn't have the paternal instinct you have or know the boys like you do," Jett said simply.

"Oh," James said.

"Yeah, now let's get some sleep we have those dance lessons tomorrow since you want me to dance at the wedding," Jett said.

"It's our wedding Jett,' James said, "you can't not dance," he said rolling his eyes playfully.

"I don't see what the fuss about dancing is anyways," Jett grumbled.

"You're only saying that because you have two left feet," James said laughing.

"Compared to you everyone has two left feet," Jett said, "you were in a boy band for crying out loud," he said.

"I know and I was amazing," James said. Jett laughed and pressed a kiss to James' neck.

"Get some sleep," Jett said again.

"Ok, night," James said.

"Night James," Jett said.

**So yeah that happened. I have the next chapter almost done and ready to edit. Just a warning there is smut in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	14. Chapter 14: Bipolar

**I'd like to thank,** _smile. it's. good. for. you, AbiDiLaurentis, Scarlett, nigelbtrlover24, annabellex2, CrazyKAMESFan13, Xbigtimerusherx, Fanpire109, jamesmaslowlover, Jill, James'OneAndOnly, CUTE CARGAN LOVE and BreakFree _**for all your lovely reviews. They make me smile fo keep them coming please. **

**Chapter 14: Bipolar**

Kendall sighed as he walked down to the door. Carlos and Logan were out of the house on a small road trip thing. He had the house all to himself. He heard an insistent knocking. He opened the door and came face to face with James.

"James," Kendall said shocked to see the brunette.

"Is Logan home?" James asked.

"No he and Carlos are having a weekend to themselves," Kendall said.

"Oh right," James said nodding his head. "Can I talk to you?" he asked. Kendall nodded his head and stepped aside. James walked into the house. Kendall led him down the hall to the living room. James turned to Kendall.

"I want to thank you again for helping the boys yesterday," James said.

"It was no big deal really," Kendall said waving his hand.

"It was, you did better than I expected you to with them," James said. Kendall nodded his head biting his tongue. He had had years of practice in his old life getting Jake and Adam to get along. He then remembered something very important from his old life.

"James," Kendall said.

"What?" James asked.

"This is about Adam and it's a shot in the dark but do you think he might me bipolar?" Kendall asked. James opened his mouth but closed it quickly.

"I don't know," James admitted, "I've never thought about it," he said.

"I mean I am just asking, I don't know him that well, but he seemed extremely pissed at Jake. I mean he did break his nose and then he seemed to apologize easily," Kendall said.

"I've never really thought about it," James said.

"Well it's something to think about," Kendall said.

"It would make sense, I mean he does go to extremes a lot. One minute he's mad and the next he's happy. He's hard to read like you and I always swore you were a bit bipolar," James said.

"It something to think about," Kendall said.

"I will," James said. "I just really want to thank you for saving me the fight with getting them to apologize to one another," he said.

"It was no problem," Kendall said smiling.

"It's like you were really their father," James said.

"Yeah, doesn't show that I've only really gotten to know them these last two months," Kendall said. James nodded his head and looked at Kendall. Kendall felt the urge to kiss James once again. Kendall fought it. He needed to get James to make the first move.

"So," Kendall said. James stepped up to him and looked at him. Kendall sighed and threw caution to the wind. He pressed his lips to James' lips. James moaned at the contact. Kendall grabbed James' hips and pulled him to him.

Kendall pushed James over to the couch. He pushed James down on the couch and climbed on top of him. James's hands fisted into Kendall's shirt as he pulled the blonde close as humanly possible. Kendall moved his lips from James' lips to his tan neck.

"Ken," James gasped. He threw his head back as he moaned. Kendall grinned against James' neck as he worked the brunette's shirt open. James gasped once more as Kendall attached his lips to James' nipple while he tweaked the other. Kendall kissed his way down James washboard abs. He would have these much longer and they would damn near impossible to get back after the twins were born. Kendall placed a tender kiss to James' stomach.

Kendall continue lower until he reached the waistband of James' jeans. He slowly undid James' belt and opened his jeans. James breath hitched as Kendall slowly pulled his jeans own to expose his cock.

"Get on with it," James gasped. Kendall smirked and licked a line down James' cock. James whined and bucked his hips up towards Kendall's mouth. Kendall grinned and took James in his mouth. James cried out and bucked his hips up. Kendall grabbed James' hips and held them down as he bobbed his head up and down. James whined as Kendall slowly bobbed his head. Kendall was torturing James and he knew it too.

"Damn it Kendall just fuck me," James growled. Kendall pulled off James with a pop and brought his fingers to James' mouth. James took the fingers in his mouth and got them nice and wet. Kendall pulled them back once he deemed them ready and looked James in the eyes.

"You ready?" he asked as he place his fingers at James twitching hole. James glared at Kendall.

"I said just fuck me," James growled. Kendall shoved a finger into the brunette. James moaned and arched his back. Kendall worked James open and added another finger. James was moaning and Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to be inside James. Kendall pulled his fingers out and spit into his hand. He lubed his cock up and brought it to James' hole. "Do it," James gasped when Kendall hesitated.

Kendall pushed into James. James cried out in pain and pleasure. Kendall pushed in and stilled. He looked down at James. James growled and flipped them over so he was on top of Kendall, Kendall's cock never once slipping out. James then started to rock his hips. Kendall moaned and grabbed James' hips. James then lifted himself up and slammed down onto Kendall.

"James," Kendall moaned.

"You were taking too long," James moaned. He started to bounce faster on Kendall's cock. Kendall grabbed James' hips tighter and started to thrust up into the brunette. The two were moaning and groaning. Kendall felt the familiar feeling in his stomach. He was close and he knew James was as well. Kendall reached down and grabbed James' cock and pumped it a few times

"Come for me Jamie," Kendall said huskily. James groaned and let go. He came covering Kendall's fist and his stomach with ropes of his come. Kendall groaned as James clenched around him and a few more thrusts later he came.

The two laid there on the couch coming down from their orgasms. Kendall wrapped his arms around James on instinct. James shifted and Kendall pulled out of the brunette but they laid there still not wanting to move.

"Jamie," Kendall said looking up at the brunette.

"Yeah," James replied breathlessly.

"They're mine aren't they?" Kendall asked looking at James' stomach. He brought his hand down to touch it.

"More than likely," James said.

"James," Kendall said.

"I'm marrying Jett," James said looking away from Kendall.

"Do you honestly love him?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," James admitted looking away from Kendall. He got up and grabbed his underwear from the floor.

"James forget him, I love you more than he ever could," Kendall said standing up and taking James' face in his hands.

"You had your chance with me and you blew it," James said looking away from Kendall. He finished getting dressed. Kendall grabbed his own underwear and slipped them on with his jeans by passing his shirt.

"James I love you and you just have to kiss me and everything will get better," Kendall said.

"A kiss won't solve anything," James said grabbing Kendall's hand and pulling them from his face. He pushed Kendall back and looked away from him.

"James," Kendall said standing up. James turned to Kendall and grabbed him and kissed him. Nothing happened like Kendall thought it would.

"See? Everything is still the way it was a kiss changes nothing," James said, "I never should've come here," he said starting for the door.

"James wait," Kendall said.

"You're living in the past Kendall. You need to move on, I have," James said. Kendall stood there as he watched James leave him.

Kendall had been so sure a kiss would solve everything. It had seemed so easy in theory, but James was right a kiss didn't solve everything. Kendall knew he had to find a way to get his old life back. He had been wrong with that and there had to be another way.

-All Over Again-

Logan watched Carlos standing at the window of their hotel. They had a nice view of the bay, but Logan was enjoying a different view. Carlos was in nothing but a pair of tight black boxer briefs. Logan licked his lips as he looked at the Latino. They had decided to drive up to San Francisco for the weekend. They had gotten a hotel room and last night they had fun just going around the city having fun. Carlos was like a kid in a candy story really.

"The view here is great," Carlos said smiling.

"Yes it is," Logan said lowly as he licked his lips. He couldn't help it Carlos was just so sexy. Carlos turned around and arched an eyebrow at Logan.

"Oh no," Carlos said once he saw the bulge under the blankets covering Logan's lower half.

"Come on I know the only danger you have now is popping your stitches," Logan said, "the baby should be fine," he said. Carlos walked over to the bed.

"I'm a little tired, we were out late last night," Carlos said.

"Then come lay down and let the doctor take care of you," Logan said wiggling his eyebrows.

"The doctor?" Carlos asked as he crawled onto the bed. Logan nodded his head as he sat up. He met Carlos halfway and kissed him. Logan moved them so Carlos was underneath him. "Pop my stitches and I will murder you," Carlos warned.

"I'll be careful," Logan said. He pressed a kiss to the Latino's lips. Carlos moaned into the kiss and brought his hands up to Logan's face. Logan grinned into the kiss knowing he had gotten his way.

-All Over Again-

Carlos giggled as Logan grabbed his hand while he drove. They were on their way home from their mini vacation. He was telling Logan a story from when he was shooting his movie. Logan was always happy to listen to Carlos. Logan smiled at his lover. He was always so happy. Logan loved that about Carlos.

"Litos, we have to be quiet when we get home though, it's late and Kendall might be sleeping," Logan said as his giggles got louder.

"I know," Carlos said.

"This was a fun weekend though," Logan said squeezing Carlos' hand lightly. Carlos nodded his head eagerly.

"It was so good just to get away," Carlos said.

"I know, you were right," Logan said. They pulled into the driveway and saw the living room lights still on. Logan looked over at Carlos.

"Kendall might still be up," Carlos said.

"Or he fell asleep in front of the TV," Logan said. Carlos nodded his head. They got out of the car with Logan grabbing both of their bags. He didn't want Carlos to strain himself. They both headed into the house. They made their way to the living room. They found Kendall laying couch asleep. They both looked at one another.

"Should we wake him?" Carlos asked.

"Probably," Logan said, "otherwise he'll be complaining tomorrow about a sore back," he said. Carlos walked over to the blonde and shook his shoulder.

"Kendall," Carlos said. Kendall swatted at his hand.

"Kendall wake up," Logan said louder. Kendall opened his eyes and looked at the two.

"Oh hey guys," Kendall said sitting up. He rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked looking to the clock.

"Almost midnight," Carlos said.

"How was you're weekend?" Kendall asked as he stood up and stretched.

"Fun," Carlos said, "we explored the city and had a nice hotel with a great view of the bay. It was just great," he said.

"It was," Logan said nodding his head in agreement.

"Well that's good, you two deserved it," Kendall said.

"How are Jake and Adam?" Logan asked, "have you talked to them since the incident?" he asked.

"No, but when I left there were getting along. You'd never have known Adam broke Jake's nose," Kendall said.

"What are you getting at?" Logan asked.

"Do you think Adam could be bipolar?" Kendall asked looking at Logan.

"I don't know, he could be," Logan said thinking about it.

"What do you mean bipolar?" Carlos asked.

"Well Adam seems to go from angry to happy and back just fast from what I've seen," Kendall said, "I was just thinking what if he had bipolar or something like that. I mean from what Jake told me they were great that morning before Adam broke his nose and then he was mad not that long after he left Jake," he said.

"It's a big possibility that I think about it," Logan said, "I mean most kids don't get diagnose because parents don't want to believe there is something wrong with their kids and it's usually caught in teens," he said.

"I was talking to James yesterday about it," Kendall said, "he said he never thought of it. I think he was too busy worrying about when Adam was gonna explode to think of why he was like that," he said.

"I have a friend who could help," Logan said.

"You'll have to talk to James, I have no say in the matter," Kendall said looking down at the floor. "Well it's late, I'm gonna go to bed," he said.

"Ok, night Kendall," Logan said. Carlos waved to the blonde as he walked away. Once they heard his bedroom door shut Carlos looked at Logan.

"Do you think Adam's bipolar?" Carlos asked.

"It kind of makes sense," Logan said, "it might just be mild too," he said.

"I never thought of that," Carlos said.

"I know I mean the boys always fought but bipolar never crossed my mind, until now and it kind of makes sense," Logan said. Carlos nodded his head. "Come on let's just go to bed," he said. Carlos nodded his head once more and they both headed up to their room.

-All Over Again-

Kendall yawned as he made his way down to the kitchen. He heard laughter and it was annoyingly early in the morning. He was wondering why Logan and Carlos were being so loud. The he heard a third voice and another laugh. Kendall's eyes widened as he walked into the kitchen. There sitting at the kitchen table were his mother and sister.

"Mom, Katie," he said smiling at the two women.

"Kendall," Jennifer said smiling at her son. Kendall walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

"Well we're in town for the wedding," Katie said.

"Yes and Logan was telling us you and James patched things up and you're talking to the boys," Jennifer said.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Well that's good," Jennifer said, "so how are the boys," she asked.

"They're fine," Kendall said.

"Tell her what they did," Logan said.

"Oh, they got into a fight at school which ended with them going to the ER, Jake with a broken nose and Adam a broken thumb," Kendall said looking over at Logan.

"Oh my god, I knew they fought but I didn't think it got that bad," Katie said.

"What happened," Jennifer asked.

"Jake did something that upset Adam and it pushed him over the edge and he started yelling and then he kind of sucker punched Jake," Kendall said.

"They both got suspended for fighting," Logan said.

"Yeah and James is getting Adam tested for possibly having bipolar or something," Kendall said.

"Bipolar would make sense," Jennifer said.

"Dad?" Kendall asked. Jennifer nodded her head. "So it would also explain my mood swings too?" he asked. Jennifer nodded her head.

"Study shows that if one or both parents have bipolar the kid is more likely to get it," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head knowing that from his other life. The doctor had told him and James that when Adam had been diagnosed when he was thirteen.

-All Over Again-

Adam was sitting in his bedroom. James had talked to him the other day about something called bipolar. Adam had heard of it, but never thought he had it. He knew some people who had it and he was not like them. Adam would go to the appointment though and see what the doctor said. He wanted to know more about it.

There was a knock at his door. Adam sighed and sat up.

"It's open," Adam called. The door opened and Damien walked into the room.

"I come bearing gifts," Damien said holding up the books in his hands. Adam groaned as he realized it was the work he had missed over the last few days.

"How'd you get him to let you come up here," Adam asked.

"I told him I really needed to talk to you," Damien said.

"What you don't want to talk to Jake? Did you give him his homework already?" Adam asked.

"Not yet it's here," Damien said pointing to the bag on his shoulder. "I really wanted to talk to you," he said.

"About what I'm not the one you're sucking face with all the time," Adam said trying not to sound too bitter. He didn't want Damien knowing about his crush. It would go away over time and things would get back to normal hopefully.

"I know, but you're my best friend and I haven't been being fair to you it's just my relationship with Jake is new and I don't mean to ignore you," Damien said walking over Adam's desk and setting his home work down. He then to the bed and sitting down next to Adam.

"Ok," Adam said not sure what to say.

"I really am sorry and after you're ungrounded we should hang out," Damien said, "just you and me like old times," he said.

"I can't, I've got a date with Cooper," Adam said smiling. Cooper had texted him before he gotten his phone taken away saying they were still on.

"Copper? You're really going to go on a date with him? I thought that was all for show to piss Jake off," Damien said.

"Part of it was, but he likes me and I think I could like him if I give him a chance," Adam said.

"Please, he's a slut," Damien said.

"He is not, you're just trying to get me to hang out with you," Adam said laughing

"Ok fine, but we haven't hung out in awhile," Damien said.

"Well if you could pull yourself away from Jake we'd be able to," Adam said, "beside when I get off grounding so does Jake and he'll want to spend time with you," he said.

"I know, but we really should hang out," Damien said.

"We will eventually," Adam said nudging Damien with his shoulder. Damien bumped him back. Adam laughed.

"So after Jake and I go on our date and you and Cooper go out you and I should do something," Damien said.

"Totally," Adam said turning to look at Damien. They're eyes locked. Before Adam knew what was happening Damien's lips were on his. Adam's eyes slipped shut as he moved his lips with Damien's before he realized this was Damien and he was dating Jake. Adam pushed him back. "You're dating Jake," he said quietly.

"I-I should go," Damien said. He stood up and left the room quickly Adam sat there for a moment thinking about what had just happened. He wasn't sure what had happened. He had kissed Damien.

No Damien had kissed him. Damien had made the first move not him. Adam had not made the first move. What did it mean? Did Damien like him? What about Jake?

Adam groaned as he fell back on to his bed. He hated this so much right now. It was all so confusing. That was why Adam wanted to go on the date with Cooper. It would help him get over Damien.

-All Over Again-

Jake was sitting in his room looking at the ceiling. He hated being grounded. There was a knock at his door. He stood up and walked over to his door and opened it. He smiled when he saw Damien standing there.

"How'd you get past the warden?" Jake asked.

"Every inmate is allowed at least one conjugal visit," Damien teased. Jake laughed at that. "I brought you're homework," Damien said holding up his bag. Jake stepped aside for Damien and let him in his room. He left the door open not wanting to get into more trouble than he was already in.

"So, how's house arrest?" Damien asked.

"Horrible, he's got us cleaning the house. I'm doing the attic right now while Adam's doing the basement," Jake said taking his homework from Damien. He leaned in and pecked him on the lips in thanks.

"I take it he doesn't want you two working together," Damien asked.

"He broke my nose," Jake said pointing to the metal brace on his nose. "I mean I have to go to the wedding like this and get pictures taken like this," he said.

"God you're so vain," Damien teased.

"I am not, this is not how I want to remember pops wedding though," Jake said.

"It won't be that bad," Damien said.

"Oh it will me. The pictures will be there to remind me of this," Jake said.

"Don't you think you're over reacting a bit?" Damien asked.

"Probably," Jake sighed.

"You'll be able to take it off in no time chill. I mean soon you'll only really need to tape it," Damien said. Jake nodded his head.

"As much as I don't want you to I think you should go before I get in trouble for keeping you here too long," Jake said. Damien nodded his head.

"Bye Jake," Damien said.

"Bye Day," Jake said. Damien turned and left. Jake walked over to his bed and desk and sat down.

"Jake."

"Yeah pops," Jake said turning to face James.

"I just got off the phone with the doctor and he said by Friday you should only really have to tape you're nose. I made an appointment so he can take it off and check your nose and show you what to do yourself," James said.

"Really?" Jake asked, "in time for the wedding really?" he asked.

"Yeah," James said nodding his head.

"At least I won't be photographed with this big thing on," Jake said pointing to the metal brace. James smiled and nodded his head.

-All Over Again-

Adam was sitting on a small black leather couch with James beside him and a doctor in front of him. He was seeing Dr. Henderson to see if he was bipolar or not. He didn't want to be here. This man didn't really comfort him. He didn't like him at all.

"So, Adam," Dr. Henderson said.

"Yes," Adam said.

"Do you understand what bipolar is?" Dr. Henderson asked. Adam shook his head. He didn't really understand much of what James had told him over the last few days. Dr. Henderson went on to explain it was a mood disorder as well as a mental illness that if treated Adam could have a normal life. He told him what he would have to do and the meds he would have to take if he did have bipolar.

Then they spent the next hour with Dr. Henderson asking Adam questions about his moods and small things. Adam answered them as best he could but he didn't like that Dr. Henderson was writing everything down. This man just bugged him.

After they were let go James and Adam walked out to the car with instructions for Adam to keep a journal of his moods.

"I don't get it," Adam said.

"How will this help find out if I have bipolar or not?" Adam asked.

"Bipolar is a mood disorder. It means you go from extreme bouts of happiness to anger and you do tend to get angry a lot I just want to make sure you don't have it. I mean you did break Jake's nose. If you had hit him the right way…" James trailed off.

"I know pops," Adam said.

"You've got one hell of a right hook where did you learn that," James asked changing the subject.

"I don't know," Adam said. They walked out to the car where Jake and Jett were waiting for them. Jake was no longer wearing the metal brace on his nose just a strip of tape.

"I see you got the brace off," Adam said.

"Yep, it's healing good," Jake said, "the brea wasn't as bad as he thought it was," he said.

"Well, that's good," James said.

"So now we have to go home and get ready for the rehearsal dinner tonight?" Jake asked.

"Yep," James said, "you two will head home while Jett and I head over to the restaurant and make sure things are ready for tonight," he said. Jake nodded and he and Adam walked over to his car.

**Ok who saw that coming with Adam? I had that planned for awhile now, but I was trying not to be obvious about it. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And as always please review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	15. Chapter 15: Rehearsal Dinner

**I'd like to thank,** _nigelbtrlover24, BreakFree, Scarlett, Fanpire109, annabellex2, CrazyKAMESFan13, AbiDiLaurentis, Xbigtimerusherx, smile. it's. good. for. you, jamesmaslowlover, ThatKamesLover15, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, rainy dayz and silver dreams, ForNowUnamed, InuyashaXKagome is Awsome, ReadNWeapp, and Layra _**for all your lovely reviews. They make me smile fo keep them coming please. **

**Chapter 15: Rehearsal Dinner **

Adam and Jake were heading home. They had to get ready for the rehearsal dinner while James and Jett made sure the restaurant they were having it at was ready. They knew James would be freaking out so they would take their time getting ready and hope nothing would go wrong.

"I'm sorry about you're nose," Adam said again. He had been apologizing every time he had seen Jake's nose. He felt bad about it now. He hadn't meant to break it.

"It's ok Addie," Jake teased.

"That nickname is starting to grow on me a bit," Adam said.

"Boo," Jake said glancing over at his brother.

"I ruin all you're fun," Adam teased. Jake laughed and shook his head.

"It's ok though, I mean at least now it's only taped and not that bulky brace," Jake said.

"Yeah," Adam said nodding his head. They arrived at the house. "So how are things with Damien? Did you two get a chance to talk the other day?" Adam asked as they got out of the car.

"Yes, he brought me my homework as well," Jake said.

"You didn't tell him about…" Adam trailed off.

"You possibly being bipolar?" Jake asked. Adam nodded his head. "No I figured it wasn't my place to tell," he said.

"Thanks," Adam said.

"I figured if you wanted people to know you would tell them," Jake said. Adam nodded his head as they walked inside. They both walked into the living room and sat down. "Can you believe pops is getting married," Jake asked.

"Not really, I thought they would keep pushing it back and back and then just call it off," Adam admitted.

"I thought they would call it off when pops started talking to dad again," Jake said.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Come on Adam you can't tell me you don't see the way they look at one another," Jake said crossing his arms over his chest. "He is still in love with him," he said.

"Yeah, but he never came after pops and pops is scared he'll leave again when things get rough," Adam said.

"True," Jake said.

"So I guess we're stuck with Jett," Adam said.

"Not really, I mean dad and Dak aren't together anymore since Dak got knocked up, and I think dad might do something at the wedding," Jake said.

"He probably won't," Adam said.

"You know who knocked Dak up though don't you?" Jake asked.

"Dak doesn't even know," Adam said.

"Oh please," Jake said crossing his arms over his chest. "If that baby isn't a Stetson I'll be surprised," he said.

"Jake," Adam said shocked, "that's a big accusation," he said.

"Oh please like you weren't already thinking Jett was cheating on pops," Jake said.

"I know, but he's not stupid enough to actually knock someone else up is he?" Adam asked. Jake gave Adam an, 'Are you serious?' look. Adam sighed and shook his head. "We can't be sure though since Dak won't say anything," he said.

"I know, but if Jett's smart he'll call the wedding off," Jake said.

"We just agreed he wasn't," Adam said laughing.

-All Over Again-

Carlos groaned as another cramp hit his stomach. He had been sick for the last few days and he was starting to get worried something was wrong with the baby. He didn't want to think that there was something wrong with the baby though. He kept telling himself that he just had the flu, it would pass and he and the baby were fine. He didn't want to lose the baby and he knew this would pass, hopefully.

Another cramp hit and he couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something. He slowly got out of bed and made his way down to the living room where Logan and Kendall were watching TV.

"Logie," Carlos said. Logan smiled as he turned his attention to Carlos. His smile fell as he took in Carlos' state.

"Los what's wrong?" Logan asked looking up at the Latino with worry etched in his face.

"Yeah you don't look too good," Kendall said his worry showing as well.

"I-I think something's wrong," Carlos said as another cramp hit him. He grabbed his stomach. Logan jumped up and moved over to him. He placed his arms around Carlos. Carlos whimpered as the pain hurt so bad. "It hurts," he whimpered.

"I'm gonna take you to the hospital," Logan said.

"Ok, I just…" Carlos trailed off and things started to get fuzzy. He felt the ground leave him and next thing he knew he was on his back.

"Carlos," Logan said. His voice sounded distant.

"Oh my god he's bleeding!" a new voice shouted. Carlos opened his eye and saw two blear figures above him moving around. Then there was nothing as everything went black.

-All Over Again-

James was running about getting things set up for the rehearsal dinner. He wanted things a certain way and nothing was the way he wanted. The center pieces were all wrong and the tables were in the wrong places and nothing was working.

"James calm down," Jett said walking up to him. James turned to Jett and glared at him.

"I am sorry I want this place to look nice, I mean I only planned on getting married once," James said.

"I know that, me too but a few things out of place isn't going to matter to everyone," Jett said.

"Have you not met my mother?" James asked, "she will complain about it if I don't get this right. She'll be a nightmare," he said.

"I thought she couldn't make it tonight," Jett said.

"Turns out she didn't want to miss this and got an earlier flight," James said, "you would know that if you listened," he snapped annoyed that Jett never really seemed to listen to him.

"Ok you're under a lot of stress right now," Jett said.

"No shit Sherlock," James said, "this just has to be right," he said.

"It will be fine, let you're mother bitch about it," Jett said placing a hand on James' shoulder. "it us getting married not her," he said.

"Oh please my mother will find a way to make this all about her," James said. Jett opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by James' cell phone. James held a finger up to Jett and pulled it out of his pocket. He looked at the caller ID and it read Kendall. He hit talk and answered it. "Hello," he said.

"Hey James, it's Kendall, Logan wanted me to call you and let you know that we might not make it to the rehearsal dinner tonight," Kendall said.

"What? Why? Logan's my best man he can't just not show," James said. Everything was just spiraling out of control. He didn't know why everything was just falling apart now.

"Logan's sorry but Carlos is in the hospital again," Kendall said.

"What? Is he ok?" James asked.

"What's wrong?" Jett asked.

"They're not sure what's wrong with him, it might be the baby," Kendall said.

"Carlos is in the hospital," James said to Jett.

"Kendall, I want to be there for him but just tell him I hope everything's fine and he's gets better soon," James said.

"I know James," Kendall said.

"Go," Jett said.

"What?" James asked. "Kendall hold on a sec," he said lowering his phone from his ear.

"Go you're friends need you," Jett said, "I can handle things here and you go and come back when things are better," he said.

"Are you sure," James asked Jett.

"Yeah I can get things in place and handle this," Jett said, "go to you're friends. Carlos probably would appreciate you there, just be back by seven," he said. James nodded his head and lifted his phone back up.

"Kendall I'll be there as soon as I can," James said.

"Ok, I'll let Logan know," Kendall said.

"Kay, bye," James said and he hung up.

"Thanks Jett," James said.

"I know how much you're friends mean to you and Carlos is gonna need support if he loses the baby," Jett said. James nodded his head. He pecked Jett on the cheek and left. He had to get going.

-All Over Again-

Adam was sitting alone in his room. He had had the chance earlier to tell Jake that Damien had kissed him, but he didn't. He didn't want to hurt Jake by telling him. He also didn't want to risk Jake hitting him. He didn't want that. He wanted Jake to be happy. He really did, but he didn't know if he could keep this from Jake. He knew nothing good would come of him telling Jake and nothing good would come from him not telling Jake because Damien could tell him. Adam was torn about what to do.

"Adam, pops called uncle Carlos is in the hospital again," Jake called from across the hall. Adam stood up and walked to his door.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Uncle Carlos is in the hospital again," Jake said walking out of his room.

"For the baby?" Adam asked.

"They're not sure at the moment, but that seems very likely at the moment," Jake said.

"Does he want us there?" Adam asked.

"No he wants us to get ready and head to the restaurant to help Jett get things ready," Jake said. Adam nodded his head and walked back into his room. He quickly changed into his suit for the night and walked back out. He saw Jake leaving his room as well.

"Pops said we can get our cell phones back for the night in case he can't get a hold of Jett he can get a hold of us," Jake said walking into James and Jett's room. Adam followed him and they both grabbed their phones from James' dresser drawer where he always hid them.

After they had their phones they head out to Jake's car and got in. Jake started to drive and Adam fell silent. He knew now was not the time to bring up what had happened with him and Damien. Maybe after the wedding he would tell Jake. He would just have to hope Jake didn't freak out.

"You ok Adam?" Jake asked.

"Huh?" Adam asked.

"I said are you ok you've been acting really strange these last few days," Jake said.

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm just thinking about, well my visit with the doctor today," Adam said looking down at his lap.

"Right," Jake said nodding his head.

It wasn't a complete lie. Adam was wondering what would happen if he did have bipolar. He wondered how that would change his life. He was scared people would think differently of him. He didn't want that. He just wanted to have a normal life, but god had a funny sense of humor.

Adam sighed as he looked out the car window. His life was so fucked up right now. He would give anything for a do over. He would try his best to do everything right if he got another chance. He wouldn't wait so long to realize his feelings for Damien and he would be a better brother to Jake if he could.

-All Over Again-

James ran into the hospital and saw Kendall and Logan in the waiting room. He ran over to them.

"What's wrong?" James asked as he sat down next to Logan.

"The baby," Logan said tears in his eyes.

"Logan," James said.

"His body can't handle it," Logan said.

"Oh," James said. He hugged Logan and Logan hugged him tight. He had no idea what Logan was going through. He had never gone through it. He had never lost his babies. He just let Logan cry and held him.

James wasn't sure how long they sat there, but he didn't care. Logan needed comfort and Carlos would need it too. James looked over at Kendall who was sitting back quietly. He wondered why the blonde was being so quiet. He was wondered what was going threw the blonde's mind right now.

"Mr. Mitchell."

"That's me," Logan said jumping up. James sat there as Logan moved over to talk to the doctor.

"We did what we could, but he lost the baby," the doctor said. Logan's hand came up to his mouth. "You can go see him if you'd like," the doctor said. James then turned to Kendall who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Kendall," James said as Logan left to go see Carlos.

"Yeah," Kendall said looking away form James.

"You've been awfully quiet," James said.

"I've got nothing to say," Kendall said shrugging. James looked at Kendall confused. He couldn't tell what the blonde was thinking. That was the one thing he hated about Kendall, was that he was a hard person to read. He never knew what mood the blonde would be in.

"Come on Kendall," James said.

"Why are you even here don't you have your rehearsal dinner to be at," Kendall asked.

"They are my friends too," James said.

"I know but right now all they are gonna see is someone who in a couple months will get two kids while they don't even get one," Kendall said. James gasped at that.

"They're not like that," James said trying to hide the sting.

"Oh please, that's what they are gonna see James and you know it," Kendall said. James looked down at his hands.

"I'm not leaving Kendall," James said.

"Never said you had to," Kendall said calmly, "I am just warning you that they might react that way," he said.

"They won't," James said. He knew that Kendall was probably right though. They were probably going to see it that way. James in a few month would have two more kids while Logan and Carlos had none.

"I'm just saying just in case James," Kendall said, "I don't want you getting hurt if Carlos lashes out on you in the near future. I mean you have what he desperately wants, two healthy babies growing inside of you," he said.

"I know that, but Carlos won't lash out at me like that," James said. He sounded sure, but he wasn't. It was things like this that changed people. The more he thought about it the more it seemed like a possibility. James felt a lump form in his throat. What if Carlos started to hate him because he could stay pregnant while Carlos couldn't. James didn't want that. He didn't want to lose his friend over this.

"Guys."

James and Kendall turned to see Logan standing a few feet away from them.

"How is he?" James asked standing up.

"Not good," Logan said, "he cried himself to sleep right now," he said.

"Logan I am so sorry," James said standing up and moving over to the smaller brunette. Kendall stood up as well.

"Thanks, but there's nothing anyone could've done," Logan said tears in his eyes. "The doctor said that after he wakes up we can go home," he said.

"Logan it's ok I get it you don't have to come tonight," James said.

"James," Logan said.

"No, Carlos needs you and you don't need to be in a room full of people. I understand, I'll get one of the boys to stand up there with me tomorrow," James said.

"We'll be there James," Logan said.

"I know, but Carlos will need you at his side and I'll get Jake or Adam to do it," James said.

"Thanks James," Logan said smiling slightly at that.

"I won't be upset if you guys don't come tomorrow either," James said.

"James you're getting married of course we'll be there," Logan said.

"If you're not though I won't get upset," James said.

"Speaking of wedding, shouldn't you be at the rehearsal dinner that starts in less than an hour," Logan said looking at his watch.

"Yeah I should go," James said.

"I'll let Carlos know you did come and I hope he'll understand," Logan said.

"I'll understand if you don't come either Kendall," James said hoping Kendall wouldn't come.

"Carlos and Logan are gonna need some time to themselves," Kendall said. James nodded his head. He turned and left. He knew there was no way of talking Kendall out of coming, he just hoped Kendall wouldn't make a scene.

-All Over Again-

James smiled as he greeted more of Jett's relatives and a few of his. He had yet to see his mother and father. He was not looking forward to them both showing up. He just hoped his dad didn't use his plus one. His dad had not worked out with wife number two or number three. He hoped there wasn't a number four, but that was being wishful.

"Pops," Jake said walking up to James smiling at people who greeted him.

"Yeah," James said looking over at Jake.

"Dad's here," Jake said, "he's talking to Adam right now," he said.

"What is he doing here," Jett asked.

"I invited him you know that," James said turning to Jett.

"I didn't think he would actually show," Jett said.

"Carlos just lost his baby and he and Logan are going to need some alone time," James said. That reminded him he needed to talk to Jake. He turned and saw Jake walked away. "I need to talk to Jake I'll be right back," James said as he slipped away from Jett and greeting relatives for a moment. He found Jake talking to Kendall and Adam with Damien at his side.

James made his way over to the three. Adam saw him first and smiled slightly.

"Hey pops," Adam said.

"Hey boys," James said, "Jake I need to talk to you," he said turning to his eldest.

"I'm listening," Jake said turning to James.

"Logan might not make it to the wedding tomorrow and I need someone to fill his place," James said.

"Why me?" Jake asked.

"Because it's short notice and if Logan even does come he and Carlos are gonna want to be together at all times and I don't want to separate them right now. They are going through a lot right now," James said.

"But why me?" Jake asked

"I'll do it," Adam offered.

"What no he asked me," Jake said turning to Adam.

"You didn't seem to want to do it so I offered," Adam said.

"I'll do it," Jake said turning to James.

"Thanks Jake," James said smiling, "and nice one Adam," he said as he walked away.

"That was a nice one," Kendall said to Adam.

"Huh?" Jake asked confused.

"Reverse psychology," Damien said. Jake's jaw dropped as he turned to Adam glaring at his brother.

"I hate you sometimes," Jake said.

"Love you too Jakey," Adam said smiling.

-All Over Again-

James sighed as he looked around the room of people seated and waiting to eat. They had to do the toasts first. James looked over at Jett who was sitting at the head table with the boys, their parents, and Dak who was Jett's best man. James made his way over to the table and Jett stood up.

"You ok?" Jett asked slight worry etched into his face.

"I'm fine," James said, "you ready for this?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jett said nodding his head. James saw no trace of happiness in Jett's face. He knew he didn't show it either. This was more or less like a business deal for them. James knew he didn't love Jett, but he had to do this. If he didn't he might go back to Kendall, and that would lead to heartbreak. James didn't want to get hurt by Kendall again.

He listened to Jett thank everyone for coming and talked about how this had been a long time coming and he was glad to share this moment with everyone. Jake stood up and raise his glass of sparkling cider.

"Too the happy couple," Jake said. Everyone copied him and drank to James and Jett. After that everyone settled into eat and enjoy the night. James sat next to Jett, but it felt so out of place. He knew this was what he had to do though. With a ring on his finger he wouldn't keep going back to the blonde. He would stop and maybe he and Jett could be happy together.

**Sorry for the wait. I've been hav ing trouble with this. I finally got it though, so I hope not to take to look with the next chapter but I make no promises. So yeah, we know how James feels about the wedding now. I hope you are all still reading this adn enjoying this. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always please review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	16. Chapter 16: Wedding Preparations

**I'd like to thank,** _CrazyKAMESFan13, LMACBTR84, Layra, Xbigtimerusherx, Fanpire109, AbiDiLaurentis, annabellex2, Akirealev697, jamesmaslowlover, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and smile. it's. good. for. you _**for all your lovely reviews. They make me smile fo keep them coming please. **

**Chapter 16: Preparations**

Kendall sighed as he got dressed for the wedding. He was wearing a red plaid shirt and a black tie. He thought it looked nice. Then again he didn't really care. He knew he had to show up cause he told Jake and Adam he would.

Kendall knew he would be sitting with Logan and Carlos in the crowd. He knew the two were going, after they had an argument last night. He had heard Carlos insisting they go, but Logan said he wanted to stay home and relax, he had told him James wouldn't mind. They fought until Logan gave into Carlos.

Kendall made his way down to the kitchen. Logan was sitting there holding a cup of coffee in his hands. He looked horrible. His hair was a mess, he had bags under his eyes, and he looked a bit pale.

"You ok?" Kendall asked.

"Honestly?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head. "No, I feel like shit and I really don't want to go out today, but I told Carlos I would," he said.

"Why is he so intent on going out?" Kendall asked.

"I have no idea, but it's what he wants," Logan sighed as he took a sip of his coffee. "You going today?" he asked looking Kendall up and down.

"Told the boys I'd be there," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head. Kendall knew Logan wasn't happy about it, but he wouldn't say anything. He was too exhausted right now. "Jake's taking your place by the way," Kendall said Logan just nodded his head.

There was a thud above them signaling Carlos was awake. Logan sighed and set his coffee down.

"I better go get ready," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head. He knew they were in for a long day. He just wished there was a way to get this over with.

Logan left the kitchen and Kendall was alone. He sighed as he sat down at the counter. He knew today was going to test everything. It was going to test whether or not he could really be around James. He wasn't sure if he could. He had tried to get the All Over Again Clause to work, but everything he tried never worked. He was ready to give up and just live his life the way it was now. He didn't really have a choice.

-All Over Again-

Jake was running about getting things ready. James had asked him to make sure things were ready and he didn't want to miss anything and have James yell at him. He was running about the hotel ballroom in a rush to get everything ready. He wanted things to be perfect for James so he had one less thing to worry about.

"Jake calm down everything is going to be fine," Adam said.

"Do you wants pops having a melt down?" Jake asked turning on his brother.

"No but I am sure if a few flowers are crooked he won't freak," Adam said laughing.

"Adam, this is too important for pops," Jake said.

"Yesterday you were against this," Adam said looking around to make sure no one was listening to him. Everyone was busy getting things set up.

"Yeah, well might as well accept it," Jake sighed.

"And I'm the one who's supposed to be bipolar," Adam teased.

"Shut it Addie," Jake snapped annoyed.

"Oh he called me Addie, he means business now," Adam said.

"You two can't go ten minutes without fighting can you?" a voice behind them asked. Jake turned around with a smile on his face.

"Hey Damien," Adam said rocking on his feet.

"He started it," Jake said walking over to Damien and pecking him on he lips, "I am just trying to make sure things are in place so pops won't freak and have a meltdown," he said.

"Adam be nice," Damien said laughing.

"I am being nice, Jake is just over reacting," Adam said.

"God you're annoying," Jake said walking away.

"Drama queen," Adam hollered and Jake flipped him off. Adam shook his head and looked at Damien who was standing beside him. "I have to-uh something to do over there," he said getting uncomfortable. He moved away from Damien, but Damien followed him.

"Can we talk," Damien asked.

"About what?" Adam asked turning on Damien. He looked around to make sure no one was listening to them. He didn't want to be over heard.

"About what happened," Damien said lowly.

"Now is not the time Day," Adam said as he walked past Damien and out of the ballroom. Damien followed him like he knew he would.

"Look Adam," Damien started.

"No, you are not doing this to me today," Adam said rounding on Damien. "today is not about me or Jake. It's about my pops and Jett getting married. You are going to sit back and enjoy the ceremony and you are going to be there for Jake like a good boyfriend should be and you are not going to tell Jake what happened," he said.

"Adam," Damien said.

"No, I am serious, I want one day without any drama," Adam said.

"You can't ignore this Adam," Damien said.

"Watch me," Adam said as he walked past Adam towards the ballroom door. Damien grabbed Adam's arm and stopped him.

"I didn't kiss you for no reason Adam," Damien said. Adam jerked his arm away from Damien.

"You're dating Jake not me. I told you before I didn't have feelings for you, and you told me you really liked Jake," Adam said as he started to walk away.

"That was a lie and you know it," Damien said. Adam stopped in his track. Damien had always been able to see right though him. "You like me," Damien stated. It wasn't a question, it was a fact.

"So what if I do? You're dating Jake and I have Cooper," Adam said not turning and looking at Damien. He knew if he looked at him it would ruin his resolve.

"Come on Adam, I know you don't like Cooper," Damien said walking over to Adam.

"I'm not sure if I like him, I could," he said.

"Adam," Damien said.

"No you can't do this," Adam said finally turning around to face Damien. "You can't waltz in here and expect me to just pretend nothing's wrong. You're dating my brother for Christ sake. I would never do that to Jake, I mean sure he's not the best brother sometimes, but I still love him and I wouldn't hurt him like this. That kiss meant nothing to me and you better get over this crush you have on me and either treat Jake right or break up with him," he said.

"Adam," Damien said shrinking back.

"I mean it Day, Jake is my brother and nothing you say is gonna change that. Nothing will make me hurt him," Adam said his breathing hard from yelling.

"Adam please," Damien said.

"Get bent," Adam said turning and walking back into the ballroom only to run into Jake who was standing behind the door. "Jake?" Adam said. Jake stood there staring at Adam. "How-how much of that did you hear?" he asked.

Jake looked at Adam and then the door. He then stormed out of the ball room.

"Jake," Adam heard Damien. He then heard a slap.

"You pig," Jake said. Adam walked back out of the ballroom. He saw Jake and Damien standing a few feet away from the door.

"Jake I'm sorry," Damien started as he held his cheek which was already turning red.

"You're sorry? You kiss my little brother and then tell him you like him all while you're going out with me? How could you?" Jake all but yelled.

"Jake keep your voice down," Damien said.

"No, I can't believe you," Jake said shaking his head. "I-I thought you were different," he said his voice wavering.

"Jake," Damien said looking at Jake and then to Adam.

"Damien I think it's best you leave," Adam said walking over to Jake who had stopped talking. Damien didn't say anything he just walked away. Adam turned to Jake. Jake then turned to Adam moved to Jake and hugged him. He knew that was what Jake needed right now.

"I thought he was different," Jake sobbed.

"So did I," Adam said shaking his head. This Damien was so different then the guys he had gotten to know over the last three years.

"I really thought he was nothing like Evan but he was a jerk," Jake said into Adam's shoulder. Adam nodded his head. "Do I have like a beacon that calls out to losers and jerks?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Adam said.

"Adam there's something you should know," Jake said taking a step back from Adam.

"What?" Adam asked looking up at his older brother.

"Promise not to get mad," Jake said.

"I'll try," Adam said. Jake sighed knowing that was the best he was going to get from Adam.

"Before you broke my nose Damien and I kind of…" Jake trailed off his cheeks going red. Adam looked at Jake confused before everything clicked.

"Please tell me you didn't have sex with him," Adam said in a hushed voice.

"Like I said I thought he was different, and you were running lines and one thing just led to another, that was why I was so hurt by him saying he liked you," Jake said a fresh batch of tears coming to his eyes. "As I was listening to you guys talk I thought, 'did he like Adam when we had sex? Was he really thinking of him while we did that?' it just hurt," Jake said as his tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Boys, what's wrong?" James asked as he walked up to the two. Adam and Jake turned to look at James. He was half dressed. He had his white shirt on and his suit pants on.

"Jake and Damien broke up," Adam said looking at Jake who nodded his head.

"What happened?" James asked walking over to Jake. He pulled him into a hug.

"He never liked me," Jake said softly, "he only liked Adam," he said.

"What?" James asked.

"Yeah, he was confused and like me but I think he dated Jake because Jake was there and I said I didn't like him that way," Adam said.

"Oh Jake I am sorry," James said, "it'll get better, you're going to have to date a few jerks before you find the right guy," he said.

"If it helps Jake I really don't like Damien that way anymore, I've got my eye on someone else," Adam said smiling as he thought of Cooper. Cooper was really a great guy and he knew if he gave him a chance they might work out.

"It helps a little," Jake said smiling slightly.

"Come on we have to get ready boys it's almost time," James said.

-All Over Again-

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all walked into the hotel ballroom where James and Jett were getting married. People were taking their seats already.

"Come on I think there are some seats near the front for us," Carlos said dragging Logan towards the front. Kendall followed them. They saw Adam sitting in the front row next to Brooke and Eli Diamond who didn't look happy to be sitting together and next to them was a couple Kendall took to be Jett's parents. Carlos sat down at the end of the row and Logan took the other seat next to Adam and Kendall sat behind them, not missing the small glare Brooke sent him.

"Hey uncle Logan, uncle Carlos," Adam said smiling slightly at the two.

"Hey Adam, where's Jake?" Carlos asked.

"He's the best man for pops," Adam said looking down.

"Right," Carlos said nodding his head. Logan grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly.

Kendall sat back trying to calm himself. He knew this was going to be hard, but the wedding hadn't even started yet.

"Adam." Kendall looked up Jake walked towards them.

"Jake what's up?" Adam asked. Jake walked over to Adam and lowered.

"Ok don't freak," Jake started.

"You saying that won't stop me from freaking out," Adam stated.

"Have you seen pops?" Jake asked in a low voice.

"No, why," Adam asked.

"Because I know exactly where he is and I am asking to see if you know," Jake said sarcastically. "Come on we have to find him," he said grabbing Adam's hand and pulling him away.

Kendall sat there for a moment before he stood up. He leaned over to Logan's ear. "I'll be right back," he said and he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked him but he was walking away.

Kendall left the ballroom. He started for the elevator. He knew right where James would be. He stepped into the elevator and headed to the top floor. He made his way to the roof from there. He saw the door propped open. He walked over to the door and out onto the roof making sure the door was propped open still. He saw James standing by the edge looking out at the city below him. Kendall stopped a few feet behind the brunette.

"It's not the Palm Woods, but it's got a great view," James said without turning around. Kendall just stood there. "How'd you know I'd be up here?" James asked.

"I know you better than you know yourself James," Kendall said softly.

"How'd you know I was gone?" James asked.

"I was sitting by Adam when Jake came to get him," Kendall said as he walked over to the edge. He leaned against it next to James. He didn't look at the brunette though. James also continued to look out at the city.

"I don't know what I am doing this for," Kendall said honestly.

"Cause he can give you what I couldn't," Kendall said looking down at the city.

"I guess," James said.

"Look James, you're going to go back down there and you are going to marry Jett and have his babies and you two will be happy, he'll give you everything I couldn't," Kendall said.

"Yeah, but what if they're not his?" James asked placing a hand on his stomach.

"They are," Kendall said, "hopefully they won't come out blonde haired and green eyed," he said.

"Is it bad that I want them to?" James asked.

"Don't say that, you don't mean that," Kendall said, "look you and Jett are gonna be really happy together," he said. He turned and started for the door.

"Kendall," James said. Kendall just kept walking. He made his way back to the ballroom. He took his seat that he had vacated before. Logan turned to him.

"Where did you go," Logan asked.

"I found James, he should be back soon," Kendall said.

"You found him?" Carlos asked turning to face Kendall. "Where was he?" he asked.

"The roof, it's his go to place to think," Kendall said, "every time we fought when we were dating that was where I could find him," he said.

"You ok?" Logan asked softly.

"I'm fine," Kendall said as Adam returned.

"Did you find him?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, he was just outside getting some fresh air, he didn't mean to freak Jake out," Adam said.

"Is everything ok?" Logan asked.

"Yeah everything is fine," Adam said smiling. Kendall saw right though it. It was the same smile James used when he faked things. It fooled everyone, but Kendall. He knew he was worried about James running off again.

-All Over Again-

Jett sighed as he paced back and forth in the holding room. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It was just James. He had been preparing himself for this for a long time.

"Jett relax you can do this," Dak said trying to be a good best man to Jett.

"I know I can, but I don't know why I am having second thoughts," Jett said shaking his head.

"I don't know either, but he's got everything you want a pre-made family and you have two on the way," Dak said somewhat bitterly.

"I know I have two of mine on the way," Jett said nodding his head.

"I would go as far as saying yours," Dak said.

"Will you cut it out," Jett snapped.

"No, he's sleeping around on you like you were," Dak said.

"He's not sleeping with Kendork," Jett said.

"Oh please," Dak said.

"You're just jealous," Jett said, "beside if he was cheating he wouldn't be getting married today. He's too much of a goody goody," Jett said. Dak opened his mouth but was cut off by the door opening and Jake and Adam walking into the room.

"Have you guys seen pops?" Jake asked looking down at the floor.

"He's gone?" Jett asked as the door opened again. James stuck his head in.

"Jake where did you go I've been looking for you," James said, "I just stepped out for some air and when I get back I saw you were gone," he said.

"Oh," Jake said. He and Adam left with James.

"He's a great liar," Dak said.

"Will you cut it out," Jett asked turning on Dak. "I am doing this and nothing is going to change my mind," he said.

"Oh please, he's carrying Kendall's kids, you're just in denial," Dak said.

"Why do you care so much?" Jett asked.

"I don't," Dak said turning away from Jett. He walked away a bit and placed a hand on his small baby bump.

"You're really leaving then?" Jett asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I wrapped on my movie last week and tomorrow my mom arrives and we'll be driving out east since I can't fly," Dak said looking down at his stomach.

"You don't have to leave," Jett said.

"I do," Dak said, "maybe I'll be better off," he said.

"If that's what you want to do then I can't stop you," Jett said. Dak nodded his head. Jett didn't' understand why Dak was leaving, but it was what he wanted and there was nothing he could do to stop him.

**Sorry for the wait. I really like where this is going and I have a new poll up in my profile for this story. I want to know who you like better Jamien (JakexDamien) or ADamien (AdamxDamien). So please go vote and let me know which pairing you like. So the next chapter is the wedding. I know you have all been waiting for this and I have a lot planned. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always please review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	17. Chapter 17: All Over Again

**I'd like to thank,** _Layra, Macs-a-million, annabellex2, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, smile. it's. good. for. you, Scarlett, CrazyKAMESFan13, AbiDiLaurentis, ThatKamesLover15, nigelbtrlover24, foeverbtrrusher, Fanpire109, and jamesmaslowlover _**for all your lovely reviews. They make me smile fo keep them coming please. **

**Chapter 17: All Over Again **

Jake took a deep breath as he and Dak stood side by side. He wasn't ready for this like he had thought he was. He didn't want James to marry, Jett but there was no stopping it now. It was going to happen whether he wanted it to or not.

"You ok?" Dak asked.

"Yeah, it's just hard to believe this is actually happening," Jake said lowly. They were standing at the end of the isle. Jett was already down there waiting.

"I know," Dak said.

"Can I ask you a question," Jake said.

"Sure," Dak said.

"Who's the father to your baby?" Jake asked.

"I don't know," Dak said looking away from Jake.

"It's a Stetson isn't it?" Jake asked looking over at Dak who remained silent. "I knew it," he said.

"Don't tell anyone please," Dak said his eyes watering, "he's marrying your father," he said.

"He cheated, why shouldn't I?" Jake asked.

"Cause your father isn't so innocent either, I'm betting those twin won't be your half siblings," Dak said.

"Pops wouldn't cheat," Jake said.

"Cause he loves Jett so much," Dak scoffed. The music started playing. "That's our cue," he said. He and Jake started walking.

"Your wrong," Jake said.

"Am I?" Dak asked. Jake shut his mouth as they walked. He knew deep down that Dak was right. He just didn't want to admit it. They reached the end of the isle and they parted ways. Jake stood behind where James would stand and Dak took his place behind Jett.

The ring bearer and flower girl, Jett's nephew and niece walked down the isle together. Jake was thinking about what Dak had said. Was he right? Were the twins really going to be his full siblings. He hadn't been paying much attention to James the last few weeks. He had been so wrapped up in the drama with Adam and Damien. He didn't know what to think.

-All Over Again-

Kendall sat there was Jake and Dak walked down the isle. He knew he said he would do this, but it was getting harder. He knew it would be harder once James was standing up there giving his vows.

Soon Jake and Dak were up there and so were the ring bearer and the flower girl. Kendall knew who was next. James was next. Everyone stood up and Kendall did as well.

Kendall turned and saw James fully dressed in his tux. He took Kendall's breath away. He was beautiful and it hurt Kendall to know he was only in the audience.

James walked down the isle to Jett and everyone sat down. The priest started talking. Kendall wasn't listening though. He was looking at James and remembering his marriage to the brunette in his old life.

The first years of their marriage had been great. He and James had been so perfect together. He missed that so much. He looked at James as the priest continued to talk and he felt a prang in his heart. He couldn't do it. The room suddenly felt ten times hotter and he felt like he was suffocating.

"If anyone object to this union speak now or forever how your peace," the priest said.

Kendall looked up and saw Jake and Adam looking at him with a look begging him to speak. He also saw Logan looking at him giving him a look that said, 'don't even dare.' Kendall looked at the two and then to Logan.

"I can't do this," he said lowly. He stood up and left the room looking down at the floor. He knew people were looking at him, but he didn't care. He had to get out of the room. He made his way out of the ballroom and down the hall and around the corner. He fell back against the wall breathing hard. He slid down so he was sitting and let the tears come.

He knew this wasn't the best idea. He knew he should probably just go home, but he couldn't get his legs to work. He just sat there and let his tears fall for a bit.

-All Over Again-

James stood up with Jett looking at him. He had to do this. Kendall had been right Jett could give him what Kendall couldn't. He gave him a safety net and everything Kendall hadn't give him.

He was barely listening to the priest. He was thinking about Kendall coming to find him. He was sure if Kendall hadn't talked to him he would still be up there.

His thoughts turned to Kendall. Kendall was far from perfect and wasn't stable in the acting business like Jett was. He was new to the business, but James didn't care. He loved Kendall.

He looked to the crowd without turning his head. He saw the blonde sitting behind Logan and Adam. He was so torn right now. Kendall had hurt him in the past, but he couldn't help but love the blonde.

"If anyone object to this union speak now or forever how your peace," the priest said. James turned to him and he heard movement. He turned again and saw Kendall leaving. He looked back to Jett and saw he was watching the blonde as well.

"James," the priest said getting his attention once more. "Do you take Jett to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish in sickness and in health 'til death do you part," he asked. James looked at Jett and saw the doubt in Jett's eyes. He was doubting this himself.

"I," James said looking at Jett. James looked past Jett at Dak who was looking away from the two. His eyes traveled down to Dak's baby bump which was bigger than his. It was then he knew who the father to the baby was.

"I know," James said.

"It's I do," the priest said.

"No," James said shaking his head. "Jett I know," he said to Jett. Jett looked at James who was looking at Dak. "I can't do this," he said.

"I know, too," Jett said looking down at his stomach.

"I'm sorry," James said looking down at his hands.

"Go," Jett said. James looked at Jett and then took off down the isle. He hoped he wasn't too late. He ignored the looks he was getting. He heard gasps and looked back and saw Jett kissing Dak. He had seen that one coming. Dak didn't seem to mind as he pulled Jett closer. Jams left the ballroom and hoped to god he wasn't too late and would be able to find the blonde.

-All Over Again-

Kendall heard the ballroom doors open but he didn't care. He just let his tears fall. He heard footsteps and hoped they wouldn't come down by him.

"Kendall."

Kendall's head snapped up. He looked at James who was walking towards him. Kendall didn't move. He wasn't sure if this was real or not. James knelt down in front of Kendall.

"I told you-" Kendall started.

"I don't want any of that," James said.

"James," Kendall said.

"A lot has happened today," James said calmly, "Our sons are dealing with a guy who likes them both, I was supposed to get married, my ex-fiancé is in there kissing his best man and I ran out," he said.

"James," Kendall said shaking his head. He didn't know what James wanted. He had given up on getting James back.

"Shut up and let me talk," James said. Kendall shut his mouth and looked at the brunette. Hw wondered where this was going. "I realized some things I should've known all along," he said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"One I knew already but didn't know who until today, but Jett was cheating on me with Dak," James said. Kendall nodded his head knowing that already. "Secondly I realized I didn't care that Jett was cheating," he said.

"Well Jett's an ass," Kendall said.

"I realized our boys are growing up so fast and that they are making some of the same mistakes we did," James said. Kendall nodded his head. He had realized that the more he got to know the boys.

"So, why are you telling me all this," Kendall asked.

"Because there is one more thing I realized today and it was something I knew all along deep down," James said looking at Kendall.

"What?" Kendall asked having an idea where this was going. He had been waiting so long to hear James say this.

"I love you," James said. He leaned in and kissed Kendall square on the lips. Kendall gasped and started to move his lips with James' lips. James pulled back from Kendall. "It was you all along," he said. Kendall smiled and blinked. Everything went black and then came into view once again.

He was walking down the hall with James. They were in the Palm Woods. James looked like he was eighteen again. Kendall was confused until James spoke.

"I can't believe you did that," James said laughing and looking at Kendall. Kendall shook his head. It was their six month anniversary all over again. He had gotten the clause to work. He was back in the moment where everything had changed. He was going to get his second chance again.

"I can," Kendall said, "that guy was being a jerk to you," he said placing his arm around James' waist.

"You got us kicked out of the movie," James said laughing again.

"So it was lame anyways," Kendall said shrugging. James shook his head and nudged Kendall gently in the side. They arrived at 2J and Kendall opened the door for James.

"Ever the gentleman," James said laughing as he walked inside.

"You know it," Kendall said. They saw the apartment was empty. They looked around and saw a note on the counter. Kendall grabbed it and read it out loud. He remembered what it said. He remembered this day very well. "Kendall, your sister and I are out shopping and will be back around four, love Mom," he said looking up at James. He then looked to the clock and saw it was three thirty. That was enough time for a quickie.

"Where are Carlos and Logan?" James asked. Kendall shrugged.

"I don't know but we have the apartment all to ourselves," Kendall said walking over to James and placing his arms around the pretty boy. "I can think of several things we can do on our own," he said pressing his lips to James' neck. James moaned lightly at that. "They all involve you, me, no clothes, and a bed or maybe a wall," Kendall said huskily.

"And wh-what would that be?" James asked trying to keep his breathing normal.

"I think you know," Kendall said as he pressed his hips to James'. James moaned and rolled his hips against Kendall's showing him he wanted it as well.

"No I don't think I do," James said coyly. Kendall growled at that and pulled James closer to him.

"Jamie I want you," Kendall moaned.

"How badly do you want it Ken?" James asked turning around and grinding his ass into Kendall's crotch. Kendall bit his lip and moaned.

"So bad Jamie," Kendall said his voice thick with lust. He grabbed James' hips hard and pulled him as close as he could. James moaned and felt Kendall's cock pressed into his ass.

"Well what are you waiting for an invitation?" James asked as he ground his hips harder into Kendall's hips. Kendall moaned and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the phone ringing. James pulled away from Kendall before Kendall could protest.

"I got it," James said walking over to the phone. Kendall stopped him.

"James really?" Kendall asked.

"You know I can't just ignore the phone," James said.

"Come on if it's important they'll leave a message or call back," Kendall said. He was hoping if James didn't take the call now it would make things different and maybe better.

"You know I can't ignore the phone," James said as he picked it up. He answered it. "Hello," he said. Kendall leaned against the counter pouting. He had been so close to dragging James away to their room and missing the phone call that changed everything. He had known James had been raised not to ignore the phone since his mother was busy and needed James to answer the phone for her sometimes. He watched as James talked to whoever was on the phone. "Yeah this is him," James said slowly, "oh yes…uh huh," he said slowly.

"Who is it?" Kendall asked even though he already knew who it was. He had to play the part and plan this out carefully. He didn't want to mess this up this time. James held a finger up to Kendall. Kendall rolled his eyes and waited.

"Really?" James asked clearly shocked, "you're sure…this is great...I will, thank you…ok you too, good bye," he said. He hung up the phone and turned to face Kendall with a slight smile on his face.

"What was that all about?" Kendall asked feigning confusion.

"Remember how I've been sick lately?" James asked. Kendall nodded his head slowly. He knew where this was going. He had to be careful though. "Well I went to the doctor and that was him with my results," he said.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked looking at James.

"Well I'm pregnant," James said. Kendall stood there frozen for a moment. It was still a shock hearing it for the first time. The door opened and everyone walked in. Mrs. Knight walked in followed by Katie, Logan, and Carlos. They were all carrying bags. They stopped when they saw Kendall and James staring at one another.

"Are-are you sure?" Kendall finally asked James. James nodded his head slowly. Kendall knew he was serious but he had to play his cards carefully. The others all looked at Kendall and James confused not knowing what was going on.

"What's going on," Logan asked speaking up. He looked at Kendall and James confused. James looked at everyone and then to Kendall.

"I uh…I'm pregnant," James said looking down at the floor. Everyone looked at James shocked. They had not been expecting that. James looked up at Kendall who still seemed in shock. James didn't really care about anyone's reactions right now. He just wanted to know what Kendall thought.

"How?" Kendall asked looking at James, "we were careful and used protection," he said.

"Condoms break Kendall," James said. He didn't know what Kendall was thinking. Kendall stood there for a moment thinking over his next move. James obviously didn't like the wait and he bolted for the door. Kendall stood there a moment longer before running after James.

He saw the elevator doors closing as he reached the end of the hall.

"He's going to the lobby," Logan said as he and Carlos ran out into the hallway.

"No he's not," Kendall said shaking his head. He knew James better than anyone. He knew James wasn't going to the lobby.

"Where is he going then?" Carlos asked confused.

"The roof," Kendall said.

:How do you know?" Logan asked.

"Haven't you eve just known somebody so well you know what they are thinking before they even realize it?" Kendall asked. Logan's eyes shifted to Carlos and he nodded his head. "I have to go, but Logan I am sure if you just ask him out Carlos will say yes," Kendall said as he took of for the stairs.

"Kendall," Logan hollered embarrassed.

"You like me?" he heard Carlos ask Logan. He didn't hear the rest of the conversation as the door to the stairway shut.

Kendall made his way up to the roof and saw the door was wedged open. He smiled as he walked to the door and out onto the roof. He saw James leaning against the wall at the edge of the roof.

"How did you know I'd be up here," James asked.

"Cause I know you better than you know yourself James," Kendall said walking over to the brunette. It felt odd saying that again, it felt like he had only been up on the roof with James hours ago telling him to marry Jett.

"Why'd you come after me? You don't want this kid," James said looking out at the city. Kendall walked over to James and stood next to him.

"You hardly gave me time to react," Kendall said, "I mean you dropped the bomb on me and then we were interrupted and I didn't know what to say," he said.

"Well what do you have to say," James asked.

"I want you to know, I love you," Kendall said putting his arm around James' shoulders. "I love you and I will love this kid so much. I know this is unexpected and everything, and the timing is bad, but we'll work it out," he said. James looked at Kendall and smiled.

"Really?" James asked. Kendall nodded his head.

"Now I think we should go back to the apartment and face my mom and listen to her yell about how irresponsible we are," Kendall said. James laughed at that but nodded his head.

"I'll have to call my mother, and let her know and then my dad," James said. Kendall nodded his head. They made their way back down to 2J where Logan, Carlos, Katie, and Mrs. Knight were waiting for them.

"Mom," Kendall said.

"Sit," Jennifer said pointing to the couch. Both Kendall and James moved over to the couch and sat down.

"You three I need to talk to Kendall and James," Jennifer said.

"Come on Carlos, I'll buy you a smoothie," Logan said grabbing the Latino's hand and pulling him towards the door. As they walked out the door Carlos spoke.

"Is this like our first date then?"

"Uh," Logan said blushing, "if you want it to be," he said as he walked down the hall. Carlos smiled and ran after him.

"I'll be at the pool," Katie said as she walked out of the apartment. She left and Jennifer turned to the two on the couch.

"Mom before you say anything, we were using condoms religiously, but they break and accidents happen," Kendall said.

"Mrs. Knight I am so sorry," James said.

"I'm not mad," Jennifer sighed.

"You're not?" Kendall asked.

"No, I'm just surprised," Jennifer said.

"Look mom in all fairness we just found out too," Kendall said, "James just told me like a few seconds before you guys all walked in," he said.

"James you're going to have to tell your parents and you two should both tell Gustavo," Jennifer said.

"We know mom," Kendall said.

"My mom is gonna kill me," James groaned.

**PLEASE READ THIS! I have a poll up in my profile for this story. I want to know who you like better Jamien (JakexDamien) or ADamien (AdamxDamien) because the next chapter will be how Kendall's life turned out this time and Damien will be there. Who do you like him with Adam of Jake. So please go vote and let me know which pairing you like or tell me in your review. I wnat you guys to like the end pairing so I'll go with the majority so please let me know which you like. So the next chapter the last, but if enough people want I will do a sequel that chronicals Kames and thier soon to be empty nest as well and some Cargan moments and their families. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always please review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	18. Chapter 18: Family

**I'd like to thank,** _Layra, ReadNWeapp, LMACBTR84, ThatKamesLover15, seddielover1311,annabellex2, nigelbtrlover24, smile. it's. good. for. you, Scarlett, Sapphyah30, CrazyKAMESFan13, Xbigtimerusherx, AbiDiLaurentis, Fanpire109, TidusGT, Akirealev697, BreakFree, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for all your lovely reviews. They make me smile fo keep them coming please. **

**Chapter 18: Family**

Kendall's eyes fluttered open to see a pair of hazel eyes looking down at him. He smiled as he recognized the eyes of his husband of sixteen years. He and James had been married for sixteen years now and things were just great. He loved his husband and his four kids. He could not have asked for a better life.

"Morning babe," Kendall said at the brunette.

"Morning Ken," James said smiling. He leaned down and kissed the blonde. Kendall smiled into the kiss and placed his hands on James' waist. James pulled back. "As much as I would love to do that, we have to get the kids up soon," he said.

"Do we have to? Their old enough to get up on their own," Kendall said moving his hands down to James' ass. James gasped and moved Kendall's hands away.

"Yes we have to they're our kids," James said.

"So, we need some alone time," Kendall said lowering his voice as his hands slipped under James' boxers to squeeze his ass. James gasped shocked.

"Ke-ken, we can't," James said.

"We can," Kendall said leaning up and pressing his lips to James' lips.

"If you two are done, I need you guys to sign something for me," Adam said from the doorway. James jumped off Kendall and looked at Adam who was standing in the doorway with a sheet of paper in his hands.

"Adam," James said pulling a blanket over himself his face flushing red.

"Having kids is just a pain in the ass," Kendall said.

"Love you too dad," Adam said.

"Yeah, yeah love you too, you brat," Kendall said smiling, "So, what do you want?" he asked.

"I need you both to sign this progress report," Adam said holding up the piece of paper in his hand. "It's just saying you know about what I am doing and things like that. It's no big deal," he said shrugging.

"Do you have a pen," Kendall asked. Adam held up a pen as well as he walked into the room.

"Thanks dad, pops," Adam said smiling, "oh and by the way next time you guys start something, I suggest actually closing the door," he said.

"Watch it, smartass," Kendall said as he grabbed the pen and started to sign his name. He heard movement outside the door.

"Hey finally tell them you're failing Addie," Jake asked.

"Failing?" James asked snatching the paper from Kendall. He looked it over.

"Damn it Jake," Adam said turning to face his older brother, "I had it under control," he said.

"Adam watch it," Kendall said.

"Sorry," Adam said turning to Kendall for a second before turning back to Jake. "I thought you were sleeping," he added.

"I was, but then I heard you trying to trick them and thought I'd help you out with the truth," Jake said smirking.

"God can you two go ten minutes without fighting?" Kyle asked as he walked past the bedroom to the bathroom.

"We don't fight we bicker," Jake said to Kyle. "This is fighting," he said as he smacked Kyle on the back of his head.

"Jake," Kyle said turning to face the eldest Knight.

"Boys knock it off," Kendall said standing up. "Jake, Kyle go get ready for school and one of you wake Leora up," he said. The two nodded and started to leave. "And Jake happy birthday," he said. Jake turned around smiling as Kyle left to wake Leora up.

"Yeah happy eighteenth," James said smiling at his eldest.

"Thanks dad, thanks pops," Jake said smiling. He turned and left after that.

"I'll just go get ready for school," Adam said turning.

"Not so fast," Kendall said, "what class," he asked.

"Algebra 2, math sucks," Adam said.

"Maybe you just need a tutor," James said looking at Adam. "It says your teacher wants us to come in for a meeting," he said looking at the paper in his hands.

"It's just one class, it's not big deal," Adam said, "I'll take it again next year," he said.

"Why, when you could get a tutor and pass it and have it out of the way," Kendall said.

"Fine," Adam said.

"Maybe Lilly will if we ask her," James said nudging Kendall lightly.

"Yeah maybe," Kendall said.

"Not Lilly, I don't need her knowing I'm failing," Adam said.

"Go get ready for school, we'll talk more about this later," Kendall said.

"I still need the slip back," Adam said pointing to the slip in James' hands.

"After breakfast, now go get ready," James said. Adam nodded his head and left the room. Kendall turned back to James.

"Time to get up," Kendall said. James sighed and got out of bed.

"How could we not know he was failing," James asked as he slipped some sweat pants on. He grabbed a black tank and slipped it on.

"I don't know, the kid is slippery and good at tricking us," Kendall said.

"I don't know why he feels the need to lie about things like that," James said shaking his head.

"He was embarrassed, you heard how he reacted when we suggested getting Lilly to tutor him," Kendall said.

"I know, but still," James said.

"James we're parents, we can only do so much," Kendall said walking over to his husband. He placed his arms around James in a hug. "I mean we've done so much for him. We caught his bipolar early he's getting treated and we've taught him right from wrong, now all we can do is hope we taught him enough," he said.

"I know," James said looking down at the floor.

"Come on we have to go start breakfast and make sure Leora is up," Kendall said. James sighed and started for the door.

"Quit looking at my ass, horn dog, and let's go," James said. Kendall laughed and followed the brunette out of their room. James headed to the kitchen while Kendall headed to Leora's room. Kendall knocked on the door.

"Come in," Leora called.

"Good morning Ladybug, you up?" Kendall asked as he walked into the room.

"Morning dad, I'm up," Leora said smiling at the blonde.

"Just making sure, your father and I are making breakfast," Kendall said.

"I'll be down in a bit," Leora said. Kendall nodded his head and left the room.

"Boys breakfast will be ready in a bit," Kendall hollered. He heard three yells and made his way down to the kitchen where James was getting ingredients for pancakes out and some bacon. It was Jake's birthday so they were going to have pancakes. It was a tradition they had started with

"What you in the mood for," James asked.

"Something that is not on the menu," Kendall said looking at James' ass.

"I have the worst timing," Adam said backing out of the kitchen.

"We need to get you a bell," Kendall hollered. Adam walked back into the kitchen smirking.

"Or you could just be less horny," Adam said. James laughed as he started to mix the pancake mix.

"Or I could ground you to your room," Kendall said.

"Boo you're no fun," Adam said.

"Morning pops," Leora said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Leora," James said smiling at his daughter. She smiled back.

"Am I invisible?" Kendall asked.

"No, but I already said good morning to you," Leora said laughing as she walked over to Kendall and stood next to him as he leaned against the counter she stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Leora want to help me cook?" James asked. Leora nodded her head and moved over to help James. Jake and Kyle made their way down stairs eventually. They sat down at the table and started talking with Adam.

Kendall stood back and watched his family interact. He loved his family, dearly. He loved their moment like this. They were all together talking and laughing.

Kendall thought about the last eighteen years. They had been great. He had watched Jake, Adam, Kyle, and Leora all grow up and married the man of his dreams. He and James had married shortly after Adam was born. Kendall and James had both gotten college degrees. James had pursued a modeling career and was actually very successful and Kendall was now a successful music manager and had taken over Rocque Records when Gustavo retired as a manager and taken over as CEO for Griffin who retied. He worked with Kelly who was another manager for Rocque Records now.

Kendall looked at his family. They were far from being a prefect family. They had their problems and they fought, but things were great. They had their moments, like mornings. They all ate breakfast together and at night they tried to have dinner together. They worked hard to be a happy family.

Kendall then thought of their friends Logan and Carlos Mitchell. The two had married six months after Kendall and James did on their anniversary. Logan had gone to college and then to med school and was now a doctor. Carlos on the other hand had gone to a tech. college and then went on to be a Hollywood stunt man. They also had two daughters, Lilly and Layla Mitchell. The girls were close with the Knight children. Lilly was a year older than the twins and Layla was only twelve. They lived a few houses down the street and were over constantly.

"Kendall," James said walking over to Kendall and waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Kendall asked looking at his husband.

"I said breakfast is ready come eat," James said smiling. Kendall looked at his kids. They were already eating and talking. James grabbed Kendall's hand and led him over to the table. They sat down together and started eating. Kendall talked with Jake who was the jock of the family. He was into sports and hockey and football were his forte. Kendall also talked to Leora who was his little ladybug and they just got along great.

James talked with Adam and Kyle about their love for the arts. Adam was a performer, he could even sing. That wasn't a shock given who his father's were. Kyle wanted to be a model like James. Kyle definitely had the looks and he had always gone with James on the take your kid to work days.

They were finishing up with their breakfast when a car horn honked outside. Adam jumped up.

"That's my ride," Adam said smiling.

"Damien?" James asked.

"Yeah," Adam said. He grabbed his bag from the counter and the progress report he needed.

"Adam," Kendall said stopping him. Adam turned to face Kendall.

"Yeah dad," Adam said.

"Your dishes need to be put away," Kendall said. Adam groaned and walked back over to the table and grabbed his bowl and glass. He put them in the sink. He started for the door.

"Have you told him you like him yet?" Jake asked.

"What?" Adam asked stopping in his tracks.

"Come on Adam we all know you like Damien," Kyle said.

"He's just a friend," Adam said shaking his head.

"He's not denying it," Leora said.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Kendall asked turning to James.

"What?" James asked.

"The week before we got together," Kendall said smiling. "Carlos and Logan were on me the whole week before me telling me to just tell you I had feelings for you," he said.

"Yep, I heard them a few times when they thought I wasn't in the apartment, and now here we are eighteen years later, deeply in love with four beautiful children," James said leaning in and kissing Kendall.

"Gross," the four kids chimed.

"I'm leaving," Adam said he quickly left the kitchen.

"So Jake don't forget tonight we're having your party," James said.

"I know," Jakes said smiling.

"It will start at four and be family and you can go out with your friends on Friday," Kendall said.

"I know," Jake said.

"Are Grandma Jen and Auntie Katie gonna be here?" Leora asked.

"Yeah, I called and they said they would be," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Yeah, my mom can't make it but she did send a present," James said.

"I'll get it later right," Jake asked.

"Of course, she also sent Adam's present for next month," James said.

"She's not coming then either?" Kendall asked looking over at James.

"She said she'd try, but she won't make any promises," James said.

"I suppose we should get going too," Jake said to Kyle and Leora. "gotta still pick up Lilly," he added.

"She's just few houses down the street," Kyle said.

The other three left the room and Kendall turned to James smirking. James smiled as well.

"We're all alone," Kendall said as the front door opened.

"Kendall, James?" Carlos called out.

"Can't catch a break can I?" Kendall asked letting his head fall to the table as Logan and Carlos walked into the room.

"Not interrupting are we?" Carlos asked.

"What do you guys want," Kendall asked annoyed.

"What's your problem?" Logan asked.

"Don't mind him he's just being Kendall," James said.

"You want to know my problem doc?" Kendall asked turning to Logan, "It's a medical condition known as blue balls and it comes from kids and neighbors who don't knock or show up unannounced," he said.

"We just came over to drop Lilly off for her ride and to see what you guys were doing today, Carlos has the day off and he needs something to do," Logan said.

"You're working today? You can't miss Jake's party," James said.

"Only for a few hours today, I will be home in time for the party but Carlos gets bored easy," Logan said.

"Give me two hours with James and then he can come get you and you can both go pick up Jake's present," Kendall said.

"Two hours," Carlos asked.

"You haven't picked up Jake's present?" James asked looking at Kendall.

"No, it doesn't come in until today," Kendall said, "why you wanted to get him a two hundred dollar watch I'll never know," he said.

"It's the same thing my mom got me for my eighteenth birthday," James said.

"Why can't you be like your dad and get him what your dad got you," Kendall asked, "I enjoyed that gift too," he said smiling.

"I am not getting our son porn," James said.

"Your dad got you porn," Logan asked.

"Yeah, it's what his dad gave him," James said blushing, "I am breaking that tradition and starting a new one," he said.

"You know James, if I recall you did enjoy that gift," Kendall said smirking.

"Yes, and that's what lead to Jake and I am not going to responsible for him having the same thing happen to him that happened to us," James said.

"Ok you can't be sure it was your birthday that Jake was conceived," Kendall said.

"Kendall my birthday was nine months ago," James said.

"Ok, we're going to leave you two be," Carlos said standing up, "I'll see you later James," he said.

"Bye guys," James said. The two left and James turned to Kendall. "Let's clean up and then we can take a shower together," he said winking at Kendall.

"Sounds fun, but I have a better idea," Kendall said jumping up. He quickly cleared the table and pulled James to his feet only to push him down onto the table.

"Kendall we eat here," James said.

"So," Kendall said as he leaned down and pressed his lips to James' neck earning a moan from his husband. "See, you like it, besides we all alone no one will ever have to know," he said as he leaned over James and pressed his lips to James's lips.

"You know this table is old and gonna break soon," James said.

"Don't, you'll jinx it," Kendall said.

-All Over Again-

Adam walked up to his locker while Damien had gone to his. Adam opened his locker and grabbed his things he heard someone come up to stand behind his locker door. He grabbed his book and closed the door and saw Cooper Anderson standing there.

"Cooper," Adam said slowly. He was shocked to see the jock standing before him. Cooper was friends with Jake not him.

"Hey Adam," Cooper said.

"Uh, Jake's not here I got a ride with Damien," Adam said.

"I don't want to talk to Jake," Cooper said, "I wanted to talk to you," he said.

"Oh," Adam said shocked. He hadn't been expecting that. "Well then, talk I am all ears," he said.

"Ok, wow," Cooper said shifting his weight nervously.

"What?" Adam asked.

"I was uh, wondering if you were doing anything this Saturday," Cooper started out lamely.

"Uh, not at the moment, why," Adam asked.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to maybe go out or something," Cooper said.

"Cooper Anderson, are you asking me out on a date?" Adam asked his hands on his hips.

"Maybe," Cooper said blushing.

"Sure," Adam said, "you can pick my up at seven," he said smiling when Cooper looked up at him shocked.

"Ok then," Cooper said, "I'll pick you up at seven," he said. He turned and walked away smiling. Adam leaned against his locker smiling as well.

"Really?" Damien asked, "you could do so much better than Cooper Anderson," he said stopping in front of Adam.

"I think he's kind of cute," Adam said smiling, "besides I thought you of all people would be happy about me finally getting someone to date? I mean who knows we could really hit it off," he said.

"Oh please you could do so much better," Damien said again.

"Do better at what?" Kyle asked as he, Leora, and Lily walked up to the two.

"Nothing," Adam said quickly.

"He's got a date," Damien said.

"I said it was nothing now shut your mouth," Adam said.

"With who?" Leora asked.

"He's lying, it's nothing, you say one word and your mom finds out who really broke her lawn gnome," Adam said.

"It was an accident," Damien said.

"Who is it Adam?" Lilly asked looking at Adam.

"He's joking," Adam said.

"I am not," Damien said, "I am serious you could do so much better than Cooper," he said.

"Cooper?" Kyle asked, "as in the football co-captain and one of Jake's friends that he probably going to hang out with on Friday night?" Kyle asked in a low voice.

"No the other Cooper we know," Adam said sarcastically.

"You guys can't tell Jake yet, I don't even know if this is serious and I don't want to ruin his birthday," Adam said.

"Fine, but our silence doesn't come cheap," Leora said holding her hand out to Adam.

"Your as bad as auntie Katie," Adam said as he pulled his wallet out.

"We learned from the best," Kyle said holding his hand out. Adam shook his head and handed them both ten dollars.

"We won't say a word Addie," Leora said.

"You guys are horrible," Adam said.

"But you love us," Leora said.

"Unfortunately," Adam grumbled.

"You guys are odd," Lilly said.

"Oh like you and Layla are so normal," Adam said rolling his eyes.

"I would never date one of my sister's friends," Lilly said.

"Ok firstly he and Jake aren't that close and all your sister's friends are three years younger than you," Adam said.

"Ok I'll give you that one," Lilly said. Adam laughed and the bell rang.

"Suppose we need to get to home room," Kyle said.

"You guys seriously one word to Jake and I will kick your asses," Adam said.

"You bought our silence, no way are we going to break it and have to pay you back," Leora said as she walked off. Kyle nodded his head as he walked away as well. Adam looked at Lilly and Damien who were looking at him.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Nothing," Lilly said.

"I don't think you should keep this from Jake," Damien said putting his hands up.

"I will, just not yet," Adam said.

-All Over Again-

Jake sighed as he walked into his last class of the day. Most of his friends had wished him a happy birthday already, but the one person he wanted to hadn't and he was starting to get pissed off. Jake took his usual seat in back of the classroom. He was in a bad mood now and he was getting fed up with this.

Just then the person he was pissed at walked into the room. It was his boyfriend Evan, and Jake felt a wave of anger towards Evan. Over the last few weeks Evan had been changing and he didn't like it. All Even seemed to do was put Jake down and he never wanted to do what Jake wanted to do. He also was trying to pressure Jake into sex and Jake wasn't ready for that yet. He didn't want to make the same mistake his fathers had made.

"Hey Jake," Evan said uninterestedly.

"Hey Evan," Jake said coolly.

"What's your problem?" Evan asked.

"I don't know, maybe I have a crappy boyfriend that can't even remember when my birthday is," Jake said.

"Oh," Evan said.

"Don't oh me, all day I've been hoping you'd remember on your own, but you didn't. You have got to be like the worst boyfriend ever," Jake said shaking his head.

"I can't be worse than someone who won't put out," Evan snapped.

"Yeah, well I don't want to catch whatever you have from sleeping around on me," Jake said, "let's face it Evan this isn't working out," he said.

"I couldn't agree more," Evan said.

"It's over then," Jake said turning away from Evan. Evan just moved away from Jake and started talking to someone else. Jake felt a lot better after that conversation. He was glad he and Evan were over. He didn't really like him anymore anyways. Damien walked into the room as the bell rang and took the only empty seat in back next to Jake.

"No Evan?" Damien asked.

"Nah, we broke up," Jake said shrugging.

"When?" Damien asked confused.

"Just now, we decided things just weren't working," Jake said.

"You seem awful calm about it," Damien said.

"I don't I guess it just ran it's course and I am open for something new," Jake said.

-All Over Again-

Kendall moved about getting things ready for Jake's party. It was going to be family only, but Kendall still had to get dinner ready and James and Carlos were due home with Jake's present and the cake any moment now.

The front door opened and Kendall smiled. He moved out to the hallway and his smile fell. It was only Logan.

"Don't be so enthused to see me," Logan teased.

"I am still waiting on James and Carlos to get home with the cake," Kendall said.

"They haven't come back yet?" Logan asked, "when did they leave?" he asked.

"A little after noon," Kendall said looking at his watch. It was almost 2:30. He was started to get worried. The phone rang and Kendall ran back to the kitchen to answer it hoping it was James with an explanation. He picked the phone up. "Hello," he said.

"Kendall, sweetheart," James said,

"Where are you, the kids will be home in an hour," Kendall said.

"There's a small problem with our credit card apparently we maxed it out somehow, and I can't pay for Jake's watch I only have fifty bucks on me," James said, "and Carlos is going to get the cake now while I get a hold you to bring me the rest of the money we need," he said.

"How much do you need?" Kendall sighed.

"One fifty two," James said.

"I'll see what I can do," Kendall said.

"Did you know our card was maxed?" James asked.

"No, we'll have to talk to the kids," Kendall said.

"I'll be waiting," James said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Kendall said. He hung up and turned to Logan. "Mine and James' card has been maxed and we can't get Jake's present, do you have any cash on you? I'll pay you back as soon as I can," he said.

"How much do you need," Logan asked pulling his wallet out while Kendall did the same. Kendall opened his wallet and pulled out his money and counted it.

"Fifty should be fine if you have it," Kendall said.

"Here, and there is no rush Kendall I know you'll pay me back when you can," Logan said handing Kendall the money.

"Great, stall the kids if they get home before us," Kendall said as he grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

-All Over Again-

Kendall, James, and Carlos all practically ran up to the front door and into the house. They were late. Logan had called saying Katie and Jennifer had showed up, as had James' dad Eli and they were just waiting. Damien was also there since Adam and Jake had invited him. Kendall was surprised that Evan wasn't there, but didn't question it. He didn't like Evan very much anyways. He knew it was only a matter of time before they broke up, if they hadn't already.

"Dad," James said smiling at his dad. He was shocked to see him.

"Where were you guys?" Jake asked looking at his parents.

"There was a problem with the cake, but it's all good," Kendall said looking at Carlos who was holding the cake. Jake smiled and nodded his head.

"Happy Birthday Jake," Kendall said smiling at his son.

"Thanks dad," Jake said smiling.

"Jake your father and I got this for you," James said holding out the small watch box to Jake. Jake smiled and opened it. His jaw dropped.

"Dad, pops, this is so cool," Jake said looking at his fathers who smiled. He ran over to them both and gave them both a hug. "Thank you," he said.

"Your welcome Jake," Kendall said. After that Jake opened the rest of his presents and then everyone moved to the kitchen to eat and have cake.

-All Over Again-

Kendall sighed as he trudged up the stairs to his bedroom. Everyone had left hours ago and Kendall had just told the kids it was bed time. James had gone up to bed ahead of him. Kendall walked into the room and saw James was stripped down to his boxers already.

"If I weren't so tired I might be turned on," Kendall said as he stripped down to his boxers. James turned around and shook his head. "You're lucky I am tired otherwise I would pound you into the mattress," Kendall said as he climbed into bed.

"You didn't get enough this morning?" James asked as he climbed into bed next to Kendall.

"Nope, I'll never get enough of you babe," Kendall said.

"And I'll never get enough of you," James said snuggling his head into Kendall's chest. Kendall smiled and wrapped his arms around James.

"I love you, so much James Knight," Kendall said smiling.

"After sixteen years it's still hard to believe my last name is Knight sometimes," James said looking up at Kendall with a smile.

"Well believe it babe, you're a Knight and you are all mine," Kendall said leaning down and pressing his lips to James' lips.

"I thought you were tired," James said against the blonde's lips.

"I am, and that's all you're getting," Kendall said.

"Fine, I like the kisses anyways," James said smiling.

"Me too," Kendall said.

"I love you Kendall Knight," James said as he snuggled into Kendall once more. Kendall smiled as he drifted to sleep with James in his arms.

**PLEASE READ THIS! I am doing a sequel that chronicals Kames Cargan families. Also I am still undecided about Jamien and Adamien. Please help me out with this, Damien is not the same guy from the other universe. He is nicer now. I don't know what the sequel will be called yet or when it will be up, but eep an eye out for it. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always please review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	19. Sequel

**Ok so I finally have the sequel for this ready. It's called Landslide and is now posted. It will have Kames and Cargan. I am undecided about any other pairings at the moment. You will have to read it to find out. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
